Misión en el País del Crepúsculo
by Knigth Jackal
Summary: Hace cien años un mal antiguo trató de desatar el caos y la oscuridad en el Mundo, con la desaparición de nueve jóvenes de otros Gremios en distintos puntos cercanos a Magnolia City y Fairy Tail no va ser la exepción ya que el peligro asecha.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail:**

**Misión en el ****País de las Sombras**

**Saludos, mi seudónimos es Knight Jackal, el caballero de la loca cruzada, creador de **_**Un Nuevo Mal Azota Alabasta**_**, fic para la sección de **_**One Piece**_** en . Esta vez le traigo una nueva historia, pero esta vez no es de **_**One Piece**_**, sino que es para el manga que está haciéndose muy popular que conocemos como **_**Fairy Tail**_**, esta es mi primer fic de este manga espero que sea de su gusto ya que esto será un viaje al reino de las Tinieblas…**

**Introducción: **_**(El Ritual de la Noche)**_

_**Ghoulvania**__,_ 31 de Octubre del año X684 era una noche tormentosa con relámpagos pero sin lluvia en el cielo de la montaña _Cuerno de Satán_, hora 11: 39 pm. Algo estaba ocurriendo en el interior de sus tenebrosas cuevas, en centro de la montaña en una de las cámaras más profundas de ese maldito.

En una cámara en le centro de la montaña, había doce altares de piedra del tamaño de un hombre adulto promedio que formaban una media luna, debajo de cada altar había un canal que iniciaba desde el costado izquierdo de cada uno de los altares y conectaba a uno con el otro hasta llegar a unas escaleras bajas que conducían a una especie de arco y al centro en el techo había un tragaluz donde entraba los casi insignificantes rayos de luna que llegaba hacia un pedestal para poner un libro. La formación en la que el arco junto a los altares estaban puesto recordaría un poderoso rey junto a sus doce subordinados.

Del interior de los túneles se empezaron a escuchar gruñidos y quejidos muy lejanos de lo humano. Un extraño ser de muy baja estatura (un poco más alto que un enano) entró en la cámara. Vestía con un uniforme de overol gris (como los obreros del animé), botas y guates negros, en una de sus manos llevaba una espada y en la otra una lámpara, un casco de alemán y una máscara de oxigeno. Parecería ser un simple minero de baja estatura de no ser por sus membranosas alas de murciélago que tenía en la espalda que hacían de su avanzar torpe y burdo por el interior de los túneles, pero afuera en campo abierto sería un letal adversario en los aires.

El ser miró a su alrededor de la siniestra cámara, luego miró hacia el oscuro túnel y empezó a emitir unos roncos gruñido y quejidos mientras sacudía su espada corta en el aire. Otros tres seres iguales al primero entraron a la gruta escoltando a un hombre muy alto y delgado. Tenía el cabello carmesí liso y largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, en la cabeza llevaba puesto una especie de mascar metálica muy simple con forma de cabeza de serpiente que cubría hasta los pómulos y la nariz del hombre dejando al descubierto las delgadas facciones de las mejillas, su delgado mentón y su pequeña boca casi inexpresiva, las ranuras de los ojos de la mascar sobresalían los suyos que eran ambarinos con las pupilas rasgadas como las de un reptil. Estaba envuelto por una capa azul marino con unas hombreras que recordaban a las alas de un dragón.

-Perfecto…-dijo el hombre en voz baja mirando el lugar mientras sonreía mostrando sus terroríficos dientes que se parecían a los de un tiburón- todos los preparativos están listos para la ceremonia. ¡Traed a las ofrendas! ¡Los planetas no se van a mantener así de alineados por mucho tiempo!

A continuación, un cuarteto de las mismas criaturas surgieron del túnel cargando un catre a una muchacha joven de quizás de unos 17 o 18 años vestida de blando con una tiara de plata en la cabeza, estaba totalmente sumida en un sueño profundo, mientras su horrible escolta la llevaban al primer altar la izquierda del arco. Otro cuarteto de monstruos surgió también del mismo túnel oscuro trayendo a otra joven de quizás la misma edad y así fueron continuamente apareciendo escoltas continuamente para poner a las jóvenes en los altares de sacrificio.

El hombre enmascarado se paseo por los alrededores del lugar observando cuidadosamente a cada joven que estaba puesta en el altar indicado, mientras emitían un feroz siseo mostrando su filosos dientes haciendo que las criaturas retrocedieran del miedo que le tenían ya que era un ser desalmado. Luego se dirigió hacia un rincón totalmente oscuro y se inclinó frente a ese lugar.

-Mi dios, todos los preparativos están listos para la ceremonia.

De la oscuridad un hombre surgió y avanzó hasta donde estaba el enmascarado, dejando oculto so rostro por las sombras. Vestía muy elegantemente con un traje negro, de dos piezas, el abrigo era muy largo, que le llegaba hasta le mitad de las piernas, las vastillas del abrigo eran rojas decoradas con mancuernillas de oro sólido en forma de espadas con un pomo en forma de calavera, debajo llevaba un chaleco con botones de plata, en el cuello una corbata de pañuelo con un diamante en medio, pantalones negros igual que toda su tenida al igual que sus botas de cuero fino sobre su hombros llevaba una capa negra de cuello amplio con un interior forrado en seda roja de las más fina que llegaba hasta los talones y por último en su mano derecha que tenía un anillo de oro con un rubí incrustado tenían un bastón con una empuñadura en forma de cráneo con alas de murciélago.

-Muy bien hecho Astaroth- dijo el recién llegado con su dulce y melodiosa voz- dentro de muy poco comenzará el nuevo orden y las criaturas de la noche reinarán por siempre.

-Además mi dios, consideremos también que finalmente acabamos con ese odioso _Gremio de Sanctuary_, gracias a la contribución de los aldeanos.

-Tienes razón mi leal vasallo, si no hubiéramos inculpado a _Sanctuary_ de cometer crímenes que jamás cometió, no hubiéramos podido realizar el ritual y tendríamos que esperar otros cien años para poder realizarlo, además-dijo apuntando con el bastón a una de las jóvenes-¿no es irónico que una de las ofrendas sea una miembro de ese estúpido Gremio?

En efecto, una de las chicas que estaba postrad en uno de los altares, quizás la más joven de cabellos castaño oscuro (de unos quince o dieciséis años) que vestía con un vestido blanco con los brazos descubiertos y en su hombro tenían un tatuaje de un crucifijo con una serpiente enrollada y en su boca sujetaba una rosa. Era símbolo del gremio Sanctuary.

-Ya no quedará ninguno a estas alturas, los aldeanos debieron haberlos matado a todos, ella debe de ser la última que queda un odios grupo de magos que nos han hecho la vida imposible por muchos años, finamente, nosotros ganamos esta estúpida guerra.

-Y el premio ha sido magnifico mi dios-dijo el enmascarado-pronto la humanidad sucumbirá ante el poder de los reyes de las tinieblas… ¡Garjarjarjarjarjar!

De su abrigo, el misterioso hombre de las sombras sacó un libro negro con una hebilla de plata, en la portada tenía el dibujo del cráneo de un demonio y en lo entregó al Astaroth

-Que comience el ritual…-dijo el misterioso de las sombras.

Afuera de la montaña, en la boca de la caverna dos de las criaturas aladas montaban guardia armados con lanzas. Un ruido sonó de entre los arbustos causando que los dos guardias se pusieran alertas, los dos empezaron a discutir con gruñidos y quejidos para saber quien se adentraba para investigar si era algún animal. Finalmente, el que montaba guardia a la derecha se dirigió hacia los arbustos para asegurar que ningún humano interfiriera con los planes de su amo. Con gran rapidez clavó su lanza en los arbustos, pero la punta solo se clavó en la tierra seca que había detrás de la planta, con uno de sus cortos brazos hizo a un lado a la planta para verificar si el que estaba ahí, se habría corrido, pero no vio nada. Volteo para ver a su compañero, pero en su lugar vio algo que le dejó sorprendido detrás de su mascara. Era un hombre alto, delgado con el cabello negro azabache ondulado hasta los hombros, su rostro recordaba a un lobo altivo y soberbio, pero a la vez ejercía ferocidad, vestía de traje oscuro de caballero del siglo XIX a excepción de su abrigo de cuero negro, su camisa blanca y sus botas negras, en ambas manos llevaba dos navajas de afeitar que emitían un brillo blanco sobrenatural, eran navajas mágicas. Atrás de el estaba el compañero en el suelo sobre un charco rojo negrusco, la otra criatura no dudo en entrar en acción y decidió ir al ataque contra el intruso. Lo mismo fue para el recién llegado, quien fue al encuentro de su pequeño adversario.

_/__ ¡SLASH! /_

Los dos enemigos se cruzaron en su enfrentamiento para luego seguir de largo y detenerse en un determinado punto, hubo un lapso de suspenso en la atmósfera hasta que la criatura reaccionó haciendo un respingo para luego desmayarse. Un charco de sangre grasienta se empezó a formar debajo del monstruo.

-Eso fue completamente fácil, master-dijo el intruso guardando sus navajas en el abrigo-descansen hermanos míos-dijo dirigiéndose a sus navajas.

-Muy bien hecho Fenrir-dijo un anciano vestido muy casual como un clérigo cristiano fuera de misa de que salía de los arbustos con una Biblia en su mano derecha-pero por desgracia lo peor está allí dentro.

-Y mi hermana…-dijo Fenrir con tristeza

_Miembro de Sanctuary__: Fenrir J. Barker, a.k.a __**"el Barbero"**_

_Edad: 21, _

_Magia: __Navajas Mágicas. _

_Le gusta__: La Carne y La música Blues. _

_Odia: Su segundo nombre_

-Tranquilo-dijo el master poniendo su mano libre sobre el hombro de Fenrir-si impedimos el ritual adecuadamente, Marina estará bien.

-Gracias master Nostradamus.

_Miembro de Sanctuary: Master __Arthur Nostradamus, a.k.a el __**"Clérigo".**_

_Edad: 74_

_Magia: Alquimia Bíblica._

_Le gusta__: Las Novelas de Misterio._

_Odia: las Herejías._

-Si ya terminaron este estúpido sentimentalismo, será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que se desaten los años oscuros-dijo un joven de cabellos verde mar oscuro, anteojos de medialuna, vestía pantalones beiges con rayas verticales, camisa blanca y chaleco sin mangas de seda con la cadena de un reloj de bolsillo, la expresión de su rostro era de un intelectual, pero a la vez muy desagradable y de pocos amigos.

-Te gusta arruinar todos los momentos ¿Verdad Holmswood?-dijo molesto Fenrir.

_Miembro de Sanctuary: Jonathan Holmswood__._

_Edad: 20._

_Magia: Poder de Maná._

_Le gusta__: La Cultura y la aristocracia_

_Odia: La Ignorancia y a los indigentes._

-¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Eh Jacob? (se pronuncia Yeicod)-dijo con ironía el chico con una desagradable sonrisa.

-Te lo advertí-respondió molesto-te lo advertí, no me vuelvas llamar…

-¡No empiecen ahora! -irrumpió el master interponiéndose entre los dos-estamos en plena incursión a Cuerno de Satán y no quiero que ustedes dos peleen entre sí, sino contra los siervos de _él._

_-_Bien por mí-dijo Fenrir yéndose a un extremo golpeando con el hombro al engreído erudito.

Jonathan se sacudió y se arregló su chaleco.

-Odio cuando ustedes dos pelean-dijo una voz femenina.

Detrás de los tres un chica estaba parada viéndolos en su rostro se veía una expresión de tristeza y disgusto, tenía el cabello negro, la piel pálida casi blanca a excepción de unas ojeras hechas con un maquillaje con una textura más oscura de piel. Vestía con un vestido de noche azul marino con un gran escote en su espalda dejándola totalmente descubierta, botas que le llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, en su espalda tenía un tatuaje (tapado por su larga cabellera negra) en forma de escudo de armas con dos espadas cruzadas, en el medio un hacha de batalla, una lanza cruzada en horizontal abajo y un arco con tres flechas encima del escudo en la misma posición que la lanza.

-¡Odio cuando pelean!-repitió la chica- ¡Se supone que somos un Gremio, somos una familia y debemos cuidarnos los unos a los otros!- dijo pateando el suelo con sus botas de tacón y con una voz tiritona.

-¡Oh! Perdona Zara-dijo Fenrir acercándose a ella- por favor no era mi intención.

_Miembro de Sanctuary: Zara Stoker__._

_Edad: 18._

_Magia: Signos encantados (esta magia involucra el tatuaje de su espalda)_

_Le gusta__: su Gremio que es para ella su familia ya que es huérfana._

_Odia: Que sus amigos peleen._

-Perdone señorita Zara-dijo formalmente Jonathan acomodándose los lentes- tampoco era mi intención, solo que este bruto animal…

-¡Oye!-bramó enojado y así comenzó una nueva discusión entre los tres últimos jóvenes miembros del Gremio Sanctuary

-¿¡Pueden los tres tranquilizarse!?-exclamó el master- ¡con toda esta algarabía quizás ya nos hayan escuchado!

La discusión cesó, lo tres pararon se quedaron mirando a su master que estaba muy molesto por la actitud poco apropiada para la ocasión.

-Bien, es hora de que entremos en acción, hay que se haga el ritual-dijo el maestro Nostradamus mientras sacaba una antorcha que se encendió y se adentro a la oscuridad.

-Terminemos esto- Jonathan acomodándose los lentes y siguiendo al master a la cueva.

-Más les vale que no le hayan hecho algo a mi hermana-dijo Fenrir sacando sus navajas que empezaron a brillar.

Zara se limitó a mirar el túnel con miedo mientras que sus compañeros se adentraban, tragó saliva y luego miró a su alrededor, al parecer sentía que algo malo les iba pasar.

-¡Zara!-interrumpió Fenrir- Zara ¿Te pasa algo?

La chica se quedó mirando a su compañero por un rato sin decir nada, desde hace mucho tiempo cuando eran más jóvenes a ella le costaba acercarse a Fenrir que siempre estaba hablando con sus amigos o peleando el alguna disputa del gremio, pero en el fondo sentía algo por él, algo que le era difícil de expresar.

-¡Zara!-repitió Fenrir acercándose a ella- ¡Vamos no hay tiempo!-le tomo de la mano haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¿Te sucede algo?-le preguntó "el barbero".

Lo miró por un rato.

-N-n-nada, estoy bien-respondió con tristeza.

Fenrir solo se limitó a asentir con cabeza y sonreírle, luego se dirigió a la cueva nuevamente, esta vez tomados de las manos.

Cuando los dos rezagados entraron a la cueva, el master Nostradamus y Jonathan estaban en la entrada a otra gruta al parecer estaban viendo algo en silencio, el tropezó de Zara con una piedra por la culpa de sus botas de tacón hizo llamar la atención de los dos vigilantes.

-Guarden silencio los dos-dijo en voz baja el master.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede master?- dijo Fenrir acercándose a Nostradamus.

El anciano, solo se limitó a apuntar con la cabeza hacia la salida de la gruta que era una bajada hacia una cámara de piedra, ahí estaban un grupo de cinco alimañas hablando en su idioma que solo eran nada más que un montó de gruñidos y quejidos.

-Son solo un montón de alimañas-dijo Fenrir.

-No solo eso muchacho-dijo Nostradamus- no solo es, también son nuestros guías para llegar al _Santuario del Crepúsculo._

-¿Entonces solo los vamos a seguir?-pregunto Jonathan acomodándose los lentes.

-Exactamente.

Vieron que el grupo de alimañas empezó a avanzar hacia otro pasillo de la cueva, su caminar era muy torpe y lento, ya que eran seres voladores, los miembros de Sanctuary empezaron a bajar lo más cuidadoso posible, para no alertar a las malvadas criaturas y así advertir a su misterioso amo y frustrar su planes de interferir con siniestro ritual.

Llegaron a la boca de la otra cueva por donde entraron los pequeños monstruos, era un pasillo muy estrecho y angosto que apenas se podía caminar, pero era perfecto para las criaturas por su tamaño. El master Nostradamus y Jonathan encabezaron la marcha por la gruta, luego iba Zara y al final iba Fenrir cerrando la fila para asegurarse de que nadie los atacara por atrás.

Finalmente, salieron de la gruta estrecha hacia una segunda cámara que era más oscura que la anterior, solo que a diferencia que en frente de la salida de la gruta, se podía ver la débil luz de unas antorchas y unas sombras que iban y venían.

Cuando salieron a la segunda cámara, vieron que era el vestíbulo para llegar al Santuario del Crepúsculo y ahí se podían ver a las alimañas y también al enmascarado de cabello rojo de Astaroth quien revisaba el libro negro meticulosamente como si cada letra fuera algo importante.

- ¡El _Grimórium_!-exclamó en voz baja Nostradamus al ver el libro.

Zara y Fenrir se quedaron mirando nada de lo que decía su master por lo que decía.

-También conocido como El Libro Negro-explico Jonathan acomodándose los lentes-es un libro maléfico, tiene todas las artes oscuras que podáis conocer pero es muy selecto el libro con sus lectores.

-¿Qué significa eso cerebrito?-pregunto Fenrir molesto.

-No muchos son los que pueden leer el libro sin perder la cordura a cambio, sino eres un mago oscuro bastante poderoso, el _Grimórium _se alimentará de tu cordura.

-¡Gulp! Eso es horrible no…-pero antes de que Zara pudiera continuar el maestro Nostradamus le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara por una obvia razón: el Ritual había empezado.

Astaroth alzó los brazos mientras bramaba el conjuro dirigiéndose al arco como si fuera un público:

"_Ojo del Crepúsculo, danos poder._

_Acepta esta ofrenda, danos fuerza._

_Haz de nuestro poder, la puerta al reino de la noche._

_Las penumbras no pueden contener lo que la magia_

_Rige, somos tus humildes siervos de la noche._

_¡Somos tus hijos, Mefistófeles, príncipe del Inframundo!_

_Acepta a las doce vírgenes que exiges a cambio y ¡danos _

_A nuestra __**Reina**__!"_

Los altares empezaron a brillar, las doce jóvenes abrieron los ojos bruscamente, emitiendo una luz blanca por ellos, al igual que ellas, las marcas de los altares empezaron a brillar, la luz fluía como agua por las ranuras de los catre de piedra hasta caer por las canaletas, que rápidamente la energía vital de las muchachas se dirigió hacia los costados del arco. En el portal, un velo de maligna energía morada se empezó a formar en la entrada, de él empezaron a salir espectros malignos, que empezaron a volar por toda la estancia. En la cara del hombre misterioso se empezó a formar una sonrisa revelando dos largos colmillos. _"Pronto amada mía"._ Decía en sus pensamientos.

Escondidos aun, Fenrir miraba con horror como las jóvenes, incluyendo a su hermana sufrían por el dolor que les causaba la pérdida de energía vital, en especial a su querida hermana, su única familia y a la que había jurado proteger tras la muerte de sus padres, por eso no aguantó más el estar escondido y mirando.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-rugió furioso mientras salía de su escondite y corría en dirección hacia el altar donde estaba recostada su hermana. Los otros trataron de agarrarle pero fue muy rápido.

Las alimañas que estaban alrededor fueron a su encuentro para impedir que el intruso interrumpiera el Ritual, Fenrir sacó rápidamente sus navajas mágicas para defenderse de sus enemigos. El hombre en la sombra miró como el intruso se abría camino en dirección hacia donde estaba su querida hermana, estaba a punto de salir de la sombra cuando el maestro Nostradamus se puso al frente a él, con su mano derecha se persignó y luego con la misma mano una marca de un crucifijo de luz salió como el alumbramiento de una linterna hacia el hombre en la sombra, este al ver el signo de luz se tapo rápidamente la cara para no ver el símbolo que odiaba con toda su existencia mientras gritaba de dolor como si lo estuvieran quemando, el master empezó a recitar una unas palabras:

"_En el nombre de Jesucristo, nuestro Dios y Señor, fortalecido por la intercesión de la Inmaculada Virgen María, Madre de Dios, del Bendito Miguel, el Arcángel, de los Benditos Apóstoles, Pedro y Pablo, y de todos los Santos, confiadamente nos aprestamos a la tarea de repudiar los ataques y engaños del diablo.__"_

_"Dios se levanta; Sus enemigos son desbandados y esos que Lo odian, huyen ante Él. Como el humo es expulsado, ellos son expulsados; como la cera se derrite ante el fuego, también los malvados perecen ante la presencia de Dios." _

El hombre empezaba a caerse al suelo y empezaba salir humo de su piel, en verdad tanto como la luz celestial, la oración le hacía daño.

Astaroth volteo para ver como su amo estaba siendo aniquilado por el maestro del Gremio Sanctuary, olvidó por completo la continuación de la ceremonia.

-¡Alimañas!-gritó a las criaturas que peleaban con Fenrir-¡protejan al dios!

Gran parte de la cantidad de criaturas que peleaban con _"el Barbero", _fueron a socorrer a su amo, eso fue una ventaja para Fenrir, ya que se quedó peleando con dos alimañas que estaban muy cansada y el resto ya estaban muertas en el suelo.

También Astaroth fue en socorro por su amo pero en eso Zara se interpuso en su camino, al igual que el de las alimañas.

-¡Sal de nuestro camino, niña!-ordenó el enmascarado.

-Sobre mi cadáver escorias-respondió mientras que el tatuaje que cubría su pelo empezó a brillar, extendió su brazos y unos floretes salieron de su palmas y se puso en guardia ante Astaroth.

-Magia de signos encantados-dijo Astaroth en voz baja- que interesante.

-Y con esto apuñalaré tu asqueroso corazón- respondió la chica.

Zara saltó en guardia contra el enmascarado y sus subordinados. De su codo, Astaroth sacó lo que parecía ser una daga para enfrentar a la chica y bloquear sus golpes de sus floretes.

Finalmente, Fenrir logró librarse de las alimañas que le estaban estorbando y continuó en dirección al altar de su hermana para salvarla. Astaroth se percató de la acción del chico, con una expresión de preocupación bajó su arma, cosa que Zara aprovecho y le apuñaló el costado, haciéndolo que cayera de rodillas.

-El… muchacho-señalo débilmente a las alimañas-no… dejen… que llegue… o esto… ¡Explotará!

En eso el master Nostradamus se percató de lo que dijo el enmascarado, interrumpió el hechizo que estaba haciendo para destruir al misterioso hombre en las sombras y corrió hacia donde estaba su camarada de Gremio.

Fenrir estaba a punto de llegar donde esta recostada su hermana que perdía poco a poco su energía vital, las alimañas iban tras de él a igual que Nostradamus para impedirle que irrumpiera el ritual sin antes contrarrestar sus efectos.

Mientras él misterios en la sombra se puso de pie, recobrando sus energías que había perdido por culpa del conjuro del master, empezó a retroceder lentamente en dirección hacia las sombras, para luego desaparecer en ellas como si nunca hubiera estado.

Zara estaba apunto de darle el golpe final a Astaroth, pero este tenía un truco sucio escondido, con sus últimas fuerzas, le dio una patada en las canillas a la chica de cabellos negro haciéndola caer a suelo de piedra, soltó sus floretes que rodaron a cada extremo de la cámara, se trató de reincorporar y pudo ver como el malvado enmascarado se disolvía en el suelo como una sombra morada que rápidamente se desplazó en dirección a la salida del lugar.

Jonathan que solo se había dedicado a mirar empezó a retroceder y alejarse por la gruta hasta perderse de la vista de los demás.

Las alimañas que estaban hiendo tras Fenrir vieron que su amos se habían ido, eso se les hizo claro el porqué, el morenos estaba apunto de sacar a su hermana del altar sin contrarrestar los conjuros para cancelar el sacrificio y en eso trataron de huir empujándose pisoteando a sus compañeros sin importar quien quede atrás.

-Hermana…-dijo agotado Fenrir-ya estoy aquí, te sacaré y todo va a estar bien.

Extendió sus brazos para cogerla y sacarla de ese horrible altar.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!-gritó su master empujándolo a un lado, pero el anciano no tubo mucha suerte, ya que este se tropezó cayendo de rodillas y apoyando sus manos sobre la muchacha luminosa que estaba recostada.

Una feroz descarga empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Nostradamus mientras gritaba de dolor por las descargas que recibía en su cuerpo.

-Dios mío…-susurró Fenrir impactado por la imagen.

-Master…-dijo Zara asustada por lo que veía.

A continuación, la montaña empezó a temblar, las estalactitas comenzaron a caer, las alimañas que aún seguían adentro de las cavernas corrían de un lado a otro inconscientemente mientras grandes rocas caían sobre ellas aplastándolas como las moscas miserables que son.

El viejo master sufría las descargas de la víctima del sacrificio mientras los miembros del _Gremio Sanctuary, _Fenrir veía con estupefacción el fatal error que habían causado sus actos, dentro de sí corría una culpa imperdonable para sí mismo.

Los espíritus siniestros que recorrían la atmósfera empezaron a desplazarse con mucha más velocidad.

Uno de ellos con forma de lobo atravesó a Fenrir, mientras que otro con forma de un murciélago traspasó a Zara.

Los dos empezaron a sentir un dolor corporal que le quemaba por dentro como si fuera fuego.

Una luz blanca empezó a alumbrar la cámara hasta no verse más.

Afueras del la montaña, en los pies de la zona, Jonathan se quedó mirando como la montaña Cuerno de Satán comenzaba a temblar, un rayo de luz blanca salió de la cima de esta en dirección hacia el cielo.

-Esto es increíble-dijo a sí mismo.

Acto seguido, la montaña explotó en una luz blanca cegándolo por unos minutos, cuando pudo volver ver vio que la montaña estaba completamente destruida.

Jonathan quedó completamente sorprendido al ver las ruinas, mientras unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

No le quedó más que persignarse y salir corriendo hasta perderse en la oscuridad del bosque.

En otro lado, Astaroth miraba la destruida montaña sonriendo con sus dientes de tiburón.

-Es una triste pérdida, ¿no es así mi dios?

Atrás de él estaba el misterioso sombrío, que observaba atrás de otro.

-Si, es una gran perdida y un alivio de que nos hayamos librado de ese odiosos Gremio de una vez por todas. Pero es una lastima perder el Santuario del Crepúsculo.

-…Y para colmo, habrá que esperar otros cien años para poder realizarlo de nuevo-agregó rabioso Astaroth.

-Tranquilo, es un sabio dicho que la paciencia es una virtud. Por ahora lo mejor es ocultarnos y reunir nuevas fuerza para poder nuevamente alzarnos.

-… Y así el Crepúsculo gobernará el mundo.

-Bien dicho-dijo mientras se desvanecía-bien dicho.

Astaroth esta vez se empezó a disolver en un líquido morado que rápidamente se empezó a mover en dirección a los arbustos y desaparecer igual que su amo.

A la mañana siguiente en el bosque de _**Malahauth,**_ amaneció completamente nublado (como es de habitual en Ghoulvania), las aves de la zona empezaban a cantar por los alrededores.

En pleno claro, Fenrir yacía inconsciente en medio de él.

Un cuervo se posó cerca de él y lo miró ladeando su negra cabeza, se acercó un poco para poder empezar a picotera su supuesto desayuno, cuando este se empezó a mover, causando que el ave negra escapase volando lo más lejos posible de él.

Puso una de sus manos para apoyarse sobre el suelo, estaba muy débil para poder caminar en dos pies, sentía calambres por todo el cuerpo y le incomodaba y le ajustaba la ropa como si hubiera crecido abruptamente, no podía abrir todavía sus ojos, ya que la luz le causaba dolor.

Palpó torpemente con sus y siguió arrastrándose hacia afuera del claro, extrañamente sus oídos podían escuchar el rugido de un riachuelo que parecía estar no muy lejos de donde estaba.

Mientras se dirigía hacia ese punto para beber, sentía que sus manos se hundían más de lo que se hundirían en la tierra del bosque, eso era raro para él, ya que en el bosque no hay pantanos cerca de la zona.

Cuando por fin llegó al riachuelo, empezó beber. Fue algo muy extraño, ya que lo estaba haciendo como lo haría un animal.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir sus ojos, vio finalmente lo distinto de lo que era antes, haciéndolo retroceder bruscamente por el susto.

Se miró sus manos, eran enormes, más grandes de lo que eran, habían desarrollado un pelaje gris claro y espeso, mientras que sus palmas parecían tener almohadillas de un color piel más oscura.

Se tocó la cara, era muy diferente a lo que era antes, estaba cubierta de pelo igual de espeso y grueso como el que tenía en sus manos y lo más llamativo era que su cabeza tenía la forma a la de algún canido.

No le quedó más remedio que mirarse en el riachuelo, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y lo que vio lo dejó impactado: ¡Su cabeza era la de un lobo!

Lo único que parecía mantenerse "normal" para él era su cabello, que adoptó un mismo color gris pero largo, su hocico no era como el de los otros perros, era más flexible y móvil, y le sorprendió ver sus dientes afilados como los del animal. En pocas palabras se había convertido en lo que parecía ser un _Licántropo_, pero parecía ser un híbrido o más bien un ser incompleto ya que era de día y los hombres-lobo no se transforman a esa hora como él sabía, y a demás estaba consciente de sus acciones y su comportamiento, no como los demás Licántropos.

Tenía el cuerpo de uno pero la mente de un humano.

Se irguió en la nueva forma de sus piernas que parecían ser las de un lobo, recordó la pelea de la noche anterior y de lo que había ocurrido por su culpa a Nostradamus y a Zara.

"_Quizás ellos están muertos o peor, quizás se volvieron monstruos como yo". _Pensó con remordimiento, luego se acordó de su querida hermana menor Marina. ¿Qué le habría pasado a ella?

-¡Marina!-dijo con su voz que también parecía estar intacta- te he fallado, les he fallado a todos, y es por mi culpa-mientras su voz se quebraba.- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- después es "no" se convirtió en un aullido de lobo que resonó por todo el bosque haciendo que los animales y la fauna anormal se estremeciera_._ Ahora en adelante su vida era la de una bestia como la de un proscrito.

**Continuará…**

Hasta aquí llega esta introducción de la historia, bueno, sé que no aparecieron los auténticos personajes de Fairy Tail, pero esto es solo una introducción y el comienzo de una nueva historia que involucra el mundo del terror y la aventura, con algunos retoques de películas con ese estilo como: _**Van Hellsing**_, _**Hellboy**_ (tanto las animadas como los live action), _Inframundo, La Momia_, los juegos de _**Castlevania**_, _**Piratas del Caribe**_, _**A Nightmare before Christmas**_( Conocida también como _**El Extraño Mundo de Jack**_), _**Kingdom Hearts**_, entre otras películas y juegos que relacionen el mundo oscuro ¿no les suena esto excitante? Pues permítanme decirles que esto para mí si lo es, y se pondrá muy interesante, y si no me comeré un balde de _arañas viudas negras_, no es broma, pero prometo no decepcionarles y que esta historia sea de si disfrute. Bueno sin más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo donde ya habrán transcurrido cien años del desastre del ritual y de la masacre del _Gremio Sanctuary_. Nos vemos

**_PD: Maravillánte por si lees esto, ¿Que os a parecido la introducción de esta historia?_**

_Disdé yescotria _(Id. Gitano: Hasta luego).


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail:**

**Misión en el País de las Crepúsculo**

**Saludos otra vez, soy nuevamente Knight Jackal, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi nuevo fic para su disfrute, ya que he recibido ****bastantes reviews con respecto a los intereses por saber si voy a continuar este proyecto (Dirigido a maese **_**Gabe Logan**_**). Por eso les traigo aquí la continuación de este mi proyecto y espero que les guste porque yo soy el Caballero de la loca cruzada.**

**Capitulo 2:(**_**Forasteros en Magnolia City/Un extraño en el Gremio**_**).**

_(Cien años más tarde)_

Era media noche en la ciudad costera de Harujion, una espesa niebla recorría toda la ciudad como un depredador asechando en las tinieblas.

No era la excepción en los puertos, que a altas horas de la noche aún seguía funcionando esperando la llegada de algún barco rezagado o que se haya perdido en el oscuro mar de esa noche.

Uno de los vigías del puerto miraba los alrededores por si se veía algún barco por medio de un catalejo para cerciorarse por si algún barco querría arribar en el puerto para descansar su largo viaje, pero por causas de la niebla era casi imposible ver o divisar la presencia de algún buque que pasara por ahí.

De entre la niebla un barco surgió de esta, tenía un aspecto tanto escalofriante como maltratado, con las velas rasgadas, el mascaron era como la cabeza de un demonio con cuerno retorcidos como los carnero y cabeza de lagarto. Era casi todo un monstruo ese barco e iba a una increíble velocidad para su aspecto y para colmo iba a chocar contra el muelle principal, donde estaba su superior pescando placidamente inconsciente del peligro al cual se estaba avecinando.

Bajó rápidamente de su puesto, para poder advertir a su superior, en eso se topó con dos viejos cargueros que estaban jugando naipes sobre una caja, el más flaco y alto estaba fumando una pipa tranquilamente, mientras que mas gordo y bajo fumaba un cigarrillo.

Cuando se percataron de la presencia del joven vigía, el viejo flaco se paro de su butaca para detenerle.

-¡Oye muchacho! ¿Cuál es el apuro?-pregunto quitándose la pipa de su boca muy.

El joven estaba muy agitado por la imagen que había visto que se limitó a responderle al viejo carguero del puerto tratando de esquivarlo, siguió corriendo en dirección donde estaba el viejo capitán pescando de lo más tranquilo (aunque en toda su vida jamás había logrado atrapar algo de ahí) mientras masticaba su habano placidamente.

-¡Capitán, capitán!-gritaba el muchacho para llamarle la atención-¡salga de ahí rápido!

El viejo capitán volteo para ver lo que le pasaba al joven, se levantó dejó su caña en un hueco del muelle y se encaminó tranquilamente al encuentro con el joven.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Jim?-preguntó el capitán.

-¡Ca-capitán!-tartamudeo cansado-¡Un barco se va estrellar contra el muelle debemos irnos de aquí!

-Esas son tonterías, Jim-respondió el veterano- ¿Cómo un enorme barco podría...?

Pero antes de terminar lo que iba a decir un gran estruendo resonó, como el crujido miles de tablas crujiendo, los dos voltearon para ver y en efecto, era el barco que divisó el muchacho que estaba destruyendo el muelle con su avanzar. Los dos salieron corriendo del peligro que se les venía mientras el barco seguía destruyendo el muelle, tenían que llegar a la zona de concreto lo antes posible o si no serían aplastados por el monstruoso buque.

No les quedó más opción que saltar hacia la zona de concreto para poder salvarse y cayeron sobre el duro suelo de piedra algo adoloridos, pero lograron salvarse de una muerte segura.

-Ya no tengo edad para hacer esto-dijo jadeante el viejo capitán.

Del tétrico barco se empezó a escuchar un paso fuerte pero pausado dejando un amplio suspenso entre cada paso que daba la persona que estaba abordo.

No hubo ni una palabra entre los dos testigos, hasta que los lúgubres pasos se detuvieron, no se escuchó nada, salvo el sonido del mar, una extraña silueta se asomó del mascaron en forma de demonio, rápidamente dio un enorme salto y aterrizo frente a los dos perplejos que estaba mirando al misterioso recién llegado.

Era alto, estaba cubierto por una capucha color rojo sangre, su presencia ejercía un cierto miedo ante los presentes.

-¡Oigan!-era la voz del viejo carguero alto- escuchamos algo y…

Pero antes de terminar la frase se quedó inmóvil al ver a la terrorífica figura del hombre encapucha de rojo.

-Oye Sal, ¿te suce?...-lo mismo el hombre bajo y gordo.

Hubo un inmenso lapso de silencio entre los presentes, hasta que el encapuchado se dirigió hacia el viejo capitán con un paso amenazador.

Cuando llegó frente al viejo capitán, se arremangó una de las mangas, mostrando su mano que se asemejaba a una garra, alzó su extremidad. El capitán del miedo se cubrió con los brazos para no ver lo que el encapuchado le iba a hacerle.

-Disculpe buen hombre, vengo de varios pueblos costero y de más adentrote por aquí, pero ¿me podría decir donde encuentro este lugar?

El viejo capitán bajó los brazos para ver, y se dio cuenta de que el misterioso encapuchado de rojo no quería hacerle daño, al contrario, le estaba ofreciendo un trozo de papel que tenía en sus filudos dedos.

Cogió el trozo de papel y lo abrió, era una hoja arrancada de una revista vieja, el contenido hablaba acerca de varios Gremios, entre ellos_ Fairy Tail. _

El hombre no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando al aterrador hombre que estaba presente con su alta estatura que parecía ejercer una aura oscura y misteriosa

-Bien-dijo el encapuchado sonriendo mostrando unos dientes afilados como los de un tiburón-gracias de todos modos… humano.

Al viejo capitán le extrañó el comentario del encapuchado de rojo, mientras este emprendía su camino hacia el interior de la ciudad, miró por última vez al misterioso personaje mientras este desaparecía en la espesa niebla que rodeaba al la ciudad costera.

-¿Qué fue eso capitán?-pregunto el muchacho acercándose al veterano.

-No lo sé, Jim, no lo sé…

Mientras a lo lejos en la playa que estaba también nublada, un enorme objeto rectangular se desplazaba por la corriente hacia la orilla. Cuando llegó a la costa con suavidad el objeto rectangular o mejor dicho un ataúd varó en la costa quedando en un plácido silencio, una gaviota se posó sobre el sarcófago y empezó a picotear la tapa de la caja mortuoria.

Un feroz golpe de adentro que aboyó la tapa fue la respuesta que recibió la gaviota, justo donde estaba parada picoteando y revoloteó al otro lado, donde se paró, recibió otro golpe, en la zona de los pies se formó otra abolladura, del susto la gaviota emprendió el vuelo y con un último golpe de desde adentro, la tapa del ataúd salió volando varios metros por lo aires.

Del interior un hombre vestido de negro con gabardina de cuero del mismo color y sombrero, se asomó apoyando su codo en el borde del ataúd, tenía el rostro tapado por una bufanda negra, miró todo su alrededor examinándolo con cuidado con sus gafas redondas oscura y viendo que la tapa cayó justo a su lado a uno pocos metros de distancia, de entre sus ropas negras sacó una pistola y apuntó con ella a su alrededor para verificar el perímetro que lo rodeaba, al ver que no había nadie ni nada que lo amenazase, guardó rápidamente su pistola.

Salió del ataúd con gran velocidad y se encaminó en dirección al pueblo costero.

El pueblo a esa hora estaba completamente desierto, a excepción de las tabernas y uno que otro borracho que no sabía que era lo estaba pasando.

Miró hacia ambos lados, de un gran salto salió de su particular medio de transporte y rápidamente se fue en dirección al interior del pueblo. Mientras se desplazaba por los callejones oscuros evadiendo que sea visto por la gente que estuviera afuera de sus casas a estas horas. Mientras avanzaba por las oscuras calles escucho a alguien que se acercaba a él, rápidamente se escondió en un oscuro callejón. Se dio cuenta de que no eran más ni menos que una joven pareja que paseaba a estas horas de la noche quizás saliendo de algún restaurante o de alguna discoteque y estarían volviendo a sus respectivos hogares.

Cuando el peligro de ser visto se fue siguió su camino por el oscuro callejón hasta llegar a la plaza central de la ciudad. En ese amplio lugar estaba completamente desierto no había ni una alma, pero por si las moscas, se bajó la parte que le cubría el rostro mostrándose su escasa barba. Empezó a olisquear el aire como lo hacen los perros en busca de algún olor. Siguió su camino por la plaza oscura, hasta toparse con una pizarra de carteles y anuncios, uno de ellos le llamó más la atención, era uno muy viejo que estaba a medio cubrir por otros carteles más de misiones más nuevo o un poco menos antiguos. Removió los carteles para sacarlo y poder verlo mejor, le era increíble ver algo tan antiguo de hace alguno cincuenta o sesenta años que aún siguiera persistiendo el cruel paso del tiempo, era algo que no había visto hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, ya que el que salía en ese cartel no era más ni menos que _**él mismo.**_

**SE BUSCA, VIVO O MUERTO.**

"_**EL BARBERO DEL DIABLO"**_

**Recompensa: 100.000.000 de **_**Jewels.**_

**Se acusa del asesinato de**** poderosos**

**Magos y ser parte de la traición del **_**Gremio Sanctuary. **_

-Ararararararar… ha pasado mucho tiempo, y todavía hay cosas que aún no han cambiado-se dijo a sí mismo el hombre misterioso.

-Disculpa muchacho-dijo una voz a su lado, rápidamente se volvió sacando su pistola para ver quien era la persona, no era más ni nada menos que un simple y viejo vago de muy agradable aspecto. El hombre se quitó el gorro de lana que llevaba puesto acercándoselo.

-Señor, ¿tiene algo para dar a un camarada que ha caído en desgracia?-pregunto mostrando que en su barba se dibujaba una sonrisa.

El encapuchado se revisó los bolsillos, hasta encontrar unas monedas para dárselas al vago que le pedía limosna, este se las guardó en los bolsillos del sucio abrigo, para luego mirar lo que llevaba su acreedor en las manos, el viejo cartel.

-Hmmm… es un buen disfraz del Barbero del Diablo, pensaba que ya casi nadie lo recordaba. Según recuerdo, nunca lograron atraparlo y de lo desesperado que estaba ERA, llegó a tener una recompensa casi exagerada.

-Eso fue hace unos cincuenta o sesenta años, ya debe de estar muerto.

-Si, por cierto, el festival del solsticio de otoño es dentro de dos semanas, creo que te haz anticipado con tu disfraz, pero es bueno, muy bueno…-dijo mientras se ponía el gorro de lana y se iba.

El misterioso encubierto se quedó mirando con aspecto de pasmado como se alejaba de su vista, para él era algo raro encontrarse con alguien que aun recordara algo del legendario asesino "Barbero del Diablo", una leyenda que surgió igual como desapareció.

-Es curioso que aun resuene en esta región esa vieja leyenda… _mi leyenda_-dijo mientras arremangó el brazo derecho de la camisa negra para ver en él un brazo humanoide de pelaje gris con un parche azul plateado al medio, emprendió su huida en dirección opuesta ala del mendigo y al igual que este despareció en la oscura niebla nocturna, con una misión que cumplir.

_(U__na semana más tarde…)_

Magnolia City, era una mañana gris, como ha sido en los últimos días. Pero nuestra historia en la calle _Strawberry, _donde una chica llamada Lucy, se asomaba por la ventana observando el triste día que era idéntico al los anteriores junto a su p.

"_Igual a los días anteriores"_ pensó mientras se dirigía a su mesita de escribir, cogió su pluma de escribir y ordenó los papeles que tenía para poder escribir en ellos: _"Durante el tiempo que estado en el mejor gremio del mundo,__** Fairy Tail**__, nunca supe que festejaban tan en grande el __**Tratado de Samhain. **__Aunque no sepa mucho sobre esa fiesta, según el Master Makarov, esta fiesta tiene un origen muy antiguo_.

_La Leyenda__ cuenta sobre un pequeño pueblo llamado __**Samhain**__ que vivía cerca de un Bosque que los habitantes lo consideraban maligno, ya que en él vivía criaturas de carácter tenebroso como duendes, demonio y espíritus traviesos que no dudaban en gastarles bromas muy crueles a los habitantes._

_Hasta que un día un mago muy poderoso llego a ese pueblo, los habitantes acudieron a él para pedirle su ayuda ya no soportaban la crueldad de las criaturas de las tinieblas. El mago accedió a ayudarlos__, y decido entro en el bosque embrujado con el fin de derrotar a los habitantes tenebrosos armado con un saco, un naipe diez de espadas, un bastón y una linterna de aceite._

_A la mañana siguiente el mago salió del bosque diciéndoles a los habitantes de Samhain que había llegado a un acuerdo con las criaturas de las tinieblas: "Cada solsticio de Otoño la gente debía dejar comida, licor y una hoguera en la entrada del bosque para las criaturas y por nada del mundo asomarse a ese lugar, ya que pobre sea el mortal que se atreva a interferir en su fiesta"_

_Y así los habitantes hicieron lo que las criaturas les exigieron para estar en paz con ellos cada solsticio de Otoño. __Después de eso, el mago se marcho diciendo su nombre__** "Jack O'Lantern", **__eso fue lo último que dijo y despareció para nunca volver a ser visto por lo habitantes._

_Por eso todos los magos de los Gremios calificados festejan el Tratado de Samhain, haciendo una fiesta y disfrazándose para recordar el acto de valentía del misterioso mago. _

_Auque debo confesar que falta todavía un mes para la fiesta, pero el gremio__ se ha anticipado con ella como si fuera Navidad, pero se que será muy divertido._

Mientras seguía escribiendo tranquilamente una imponente figura envuelta en una capa surgía detrás de la chica sin que se diera cuenta del peligro que la estaba acechando, con gran brusquedad la figura envuelta en la capa desplegó su envoltura revelando una figura sombría, la figura se acercó lentamente en dirección a Lucy, mientras ella seguía escribiendo.

-Luuuucy…-dijo con una voz tenebrosa.

La chica se volteo para ver quien era la que la llamaba para ver a la ser de la capa que mostraba sus intimidantes dientes con largos colmillos.

-¡Kyyaaaaaaaaaa!-grito asustada Lucy al ver a su atacante hacendosa caer sentada en suelo de su casa, esto fue seguido por la carcajada de su agresor quien no era más ni menos que uno de sus amigos del gremio, Natsu.

-Guajajajajajajajaja, ¡debiste ver tu cara Lucy cuando te fuiste hacia atrás!-reía muy contento el chico de cabello rosa-¿Tomaste la foto Happy?

-¡Ai!-exclamó un pequeño gato azul que salió de su escondite (detrás del sofá) sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica instantánea en sus patas-veamos con ha salido la foto.

La foto salió de la cámara mostrando la imagen de Natsu con su disfraz de vampiro asustando a Lucy quien casi se caía del piso. Los bromistas a ver la repetición de la imagen de la asustada Lucy volvieron a romper en una potente carcajada, eso provocó a Lucy darles un buen golpe en la cabeza a los dos dejándoles en el suelo.

-¡Eso no fue gracioso!-exclamó la chica muy molesta-¿¡Acaso no vieron lo peligros que es hacer bromas como esas!?

Los dos bromistas se pararon frotándose la nuca por el fuerte golpe.

-No tenías porque se tan bruta Lucy-se quejó Natsu-¿acaso no conoces el espíritu de estas fiestas?

-¿Espíritu de estas fiestas? ¡Asustar a alguien no es un espíritu festivo!

-¡Ai!-exclamó Happy levantando la pata-si es un espíritu festivo, se dice en la leyenda, que _Jack O' Lantern _derrotó a las criaturas oscuras con bromas pesadas y engaños. Por eso lo conocen también como el _Mentiroso Jack_ o _Jack el Tacaño_.

-No me interesa que se haya llamado el Apestoso Jack, pero lo que hacen es algo feo.

-Ay, Lucy, no esas así, además todos en el gremio se gastan bromas en esta temporada, incluso.

-¡Y tenemos la broma perfecta para hacerle a Erza!-exclamó Happy, sacando de su bolsita que lleva en su espalda la mejor broma del mundo…

-¿Un tarro de maní?

-No solo un tarro de maní cualquiera, es un tarro de bromas-explicó Natsu- (_imaginación de Natsu con malos dibujos_) Cuando veamos a Erza, le pediremos que por favor nos abra el tarro de maní porque está muy apretado y cuando abra el tarro, ¡Boom! Saldrán muchas serpientes de goma del taro que caerán sobre Erza y seremos lo reyes de las bromas este año.

-¡Ai!-complementó Happy.

-¿Reyes de las bromas?-preguntó Lucy.

-Es un título que se le da al mejor de los bromistas del año, es un reconocimiento por el gremio a quien hace la mejor de las bromas, y este año no va a ser nuestro.

-¿Creen que con un tarro que lanza serpientes de gomas van a ganar ese título?, para ser bromistas están muy limitados y es algo ridículo que hagan esas cosas.

-Pero Lucy-interrumpió Happy-casi todos en el gremio hacen bromas en este período del año, Gray, Erza, el Master y hasta incluso Mirajane.

-¡Oich, sí! Recuerdo cuando éramos niños que sus bromas eran las más crueles y horribles.

-¡Por eso Happy, debemos superar sus bromas!-exclamó emocionado Natsu levantado el tarro de maní de bromas.

Durante la conversación de Natsu y Happy. Lucy recordó algo que había olvidado, era un compromiso con Mirajane de ayudarla a ordenar la biblioteca.

-¡O dios!, ¡Casi lo olvido!-exclamo golpeándose la frente. Natsu y Happy se quedaron mirándola con sin entender que era lo que le pasaba ahora.

Lucy se dirigió a donde estaba colgada su chaqueta, para luego ir a la puerta de salida de su casa.

Saliendo a la calle, era un día totalmente gris como en los últimos días, pero eso no la haría sentirse mal, ya que el gremio estaba de fiesta. Detrás de ella le seguían Natsu y Happy que seguían planeando la broma perfecta para hacer al gremio.

-…y cuando Gray lo abra… ¡BAM! En su cara estará repleta de salsa picante-le comento Natsu su plan de broma a Happy.

-Podríamos incluir en la broma pescado.

Y así se comentaban en el camino sus bromas acompañadas de fuertes risotadas de éxtasis por el como saldrían de divertidas. Esto empezaba a irritar a Lucy, que era mirada por todos los de la ciudad por el comportamiento de sus dos amigos que metían mucho ruido a su paso.

-¡Pueden controlar sus bocas! ¿¡Es que acaso no se dan cuenta que llaman mucho la atención!?

Los dos se callaron abruptamente al enojo de Lucy.

-Pero queremos ser los reyes de las bromas este año-se quejaron los dos.

-Si, si bueno se que es importante para ustedes, pero no tienen que hablar tan fuerte por toda la calle, además, que tal si alguien los escucha del gremio, ¿no lo creen así chico?... ¿Chicos?

Natsu y Happy la habían dejado plantada hablando sola, mientras todas las personas de su alrededor la miraban rara.

-Mami, ¿por qué es chica está hablando sola?-preguntó un niño a su mamá.

Una nueva ocasión en que Natsu y Happy han dejado en vergüenza a Lucy, y esta vez la han dejado hablando sola.

-¿¡DONDE SE METIERON AHORAAAA!?-gritó muy, pero muy molesta.

Miró por todas partes para ver donde estaban sus dos amigos que la habían dejado plantada hablando sola, para ver que los dos estaban frente a un callejón viendo lo que parecía ser un bulto negro.

-¿Estará aún vivo?-pregunto Happy.

-No lo sé Happy, pero ¿tienes una vara para saberlo?

Lucy se acerco para ver que era lo que los estaban viendo (más bien iba para regañarlos por lo de hace un rato), cuando llego hacia ellos, vio que ellos estaban viendo a un extraño hombre de negro y sombrero del mismo color y gafas oscuras, que estaba tirado en el suelo del callejón, y que además se veía muy mal.

-¿¡Les llama la atención un vago!?

-¿Es un vagabundo?-pregunto Natsu- yo pensé que era un mendigo muerto de hambre.

-¡Ai!

En eso, el hombre de negro estiró débilmente tiritando.

-Co… comida… por… favor…-dijo el hombre muy débil.

-¡¡¡Waaaaaaaa está vivo!!!-gritaron los dos curiosos, acto seguido de Natsu fue darle un golpe al muerto de hambre que le mandó casi al otro extremo del callejón estrellándose sobre unos botes de basura.

-¡No tenían que se tan bruto!-le regaño nuevamente Lucy-¡Era solo un muerto de hambre!

-¿Era solo un muerto de hambre?-pregunta capciosa de Natsu.

-Sí, y lo acabas de noquear, será mejor que lo llevemos al gremio, allí quizás lo podamos curar y darle de comer.

Lucy se dirigió directo a donde estaba el mal herido, atrás de ella le seguían Natsu y Happy para darle ayuda al malherido muerto de hambre que acababa de golpear Natsu.

Mientras, en otro lugar de Magnolia City, dos antiguos enemigos del gremio Fairy Tail planeaban su venganza por su derrota durante el intento de los gremios oscuros por obtener "La Nirvana".

-Bien, todo está planeado para vengarnos de esas odiosas hadas. Zatou-niisan, ¿eso es divertido?-dijo un sujeto con cara de mono, marcas de cremallera en la boca, pelo erguido terminado en punta, vistiendo un traje algo parecido a la armadura de un samurai cuyas hombreras dicen_ "Salsa"_ y un sombrero de paja terminado en punta. Lo más característico del hombre era la marca de su gremio _"Naked Mummy"_ ilegal que estaba en la punta de su nariz.

-Gya ha ha ha ha, te lo estás repitiendo a ti mismo, Gatou-niisan-dijo un sujeto también cara de mono vestido a lo onda disco, en el cuello de la camisa que estaba abajo del abrigo tenía un diseño de estrellas con la palabra _"Love"_, con gafas de sol con un marco en forma de flor y un característico afro con la marca del mismo gremio.- además, después de ser derrotados y a la vez humillados por dos de sus miembros de Fairy Tail, claramente no lo dejaremos así.

-Ya que contamos con un arma nueva y poderosa, ¿Eso es divertido Zatou-niisan?-pregunto de nuevo su hermano.

-Te lo está repitiendo a ti mismo, pero debo decir que sí, Gatou-niisan, cuando usemos esto en contra de los de Fairy Tail- sacando de su chaqueta lo que parecía ser una escultura de cristal de una calavera, en su interior se podía ver una especie de humo morado negrusco que circulaba en su interior- con esto de nuestro lado, nada podrá detenernos. En el interior de este cráneo de cristal hay un demonio muy poderoso dentro llamado Bégimoth, la Bestia del Caos.

-Caaaaooosss… Eso si es divertido, Zatou-niisan.

-Cierto, cierto, Gatou-niisan. Para liberar a este mal sobre el odioso gremio, solo tenemos que aventarlo en la zona y la destrucción será tan grande y eso le servirá de lección, de que no deben meterse con _"Naked Mummy". _¡Gya, ha, ha, ha!

En eso, mientras los dos hermanos ser reían maliciosamente por su grandioso plan, un misterioso encapuchado pasó cerca de los dos extravagantes hermanos. Mientras pasaba cerca de los dos, chocó su hombro accidentalmente contra Zatou, quien tenía la calavera con el demonio adentro. Este se tambaleó con su poderosa arma en riesgo de que se cayera al suelo liberando a la bestia, pero pudo recuperar su equilibrio evitando que la calavera cayera.

-Zatou-niisan. ¿Estas bien?-pregunto su hermano.

-Sí, estoy bien- respondió- ¡Pero no gracias a él!-exclamo apuntando al extraño.

Este, se volteo lentamente y se quedó mirando a los dos hermanos que estaban muy molestos sin decir nada. Su rostro no se veía por la capucha.

-Hey tú. ¿Quién te crees para tener el descaro de chocar con mi hermano?-dijo desafiante Gatou.

El extraño no dijo nada solo se quedó mirándolos sin decir nada, ladeando la cabeza como un reptil.

-Sí, tienes muchas agallas, como para tener ese descaro de chocar contra mí.

Siguió sin decir nada, solo se limitó a seguir haciendo lo mismo, mirar y ladear la cabeza examinando a los dos magos oscuros.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no tienes el valor de decir nada?-preguntó sarcásticamente Gatou.

-¡Bah! De seguro no tiene el valor de hablarnos porque nos tiene miedo.

-Síii, Zatou-niisan, de seguro nos tiene miedo, porque somos el gremio más temible-en eso los dos hermanos se largaron a reír con mucha fuerza.

El extraño se quedó un rato mirando pacíficamente a los dos, levantó levemente la cabeza que estaba cubierta por la capucha revelando las delgadas facciones de su mentón, su boca y mejillas muy delgadas.

-Humanos…-dijo con voz baja y áspera-… ¿Cómo se atreven a tocarme?- en eso el misterioso encapuchado mostró sus dientes afilados como los de un tiburón.

La sombra del encapuchado empezó a actuar de manera muy extraña y anormal, la sombra comenzaba a extenderse alrededor de sus pies. Zatou y Gatou seguían riéndose si darle importancia al peligro que estaban expuestos, pero pronto las risas se tornaron a miedo al ver un cambio anormal en el suelo en que estaban parados. La sombra del extraño se había devorado todo el suelo.

-Zatou-niisan, ¿por qué el suelo se puesto negro de repente?

-No lo sé niisan, pero creo que es obra de ese sujeto…

Ambos miraron al extraño quien ahora ejercía mucho terror entre los dos hermano por su terrorífico aspecto inhumano.

-Los humano no merecen el don de la magia, los humanos… **¡deben morir!-**rugió el extraño.

Ambos victimas del miedo, gritaron con todas sus fuerzas y todo a su alrededor de torno negro.

Cuando todo volvió aclararse, Gatou y Zatou habían desaparecido, solo quedaba el cráneo de cristal con el humo morado oscuro que circulaba adentro. El extraño lo recogió del suelo con sus delgadas y pálidas manos que parecían garras, examinó el misterioso humo que circulaba más rápido que antes al parecer por el miedo que le tenía.

-Bégimoth, bestia del Caos, demonio de la destrucción. Ahora sírveme a mí dentro de mi cuerpo con tus otros hermanos.

Como una serpiente clavó sus dientes afilados en la frente del cráneo emitiendo un crujido en el cristal, no tardó mucho en perforarlo con sus filosos dientes y succionar el humo negro-morado de su interior, luego arrojó el cráneo vacío y siguió su camino hacia la calle principal que estaba muy poblada. Miró a su alrededor con hostilidad y desprecio a lo que lo rodeaba y siguió caminando hasta llegar frente a un gran edificio, el Gremio Fairy Tail estaba frente a él. Dio un paso hacia el gremio, pero se detuvo al sentir un olor muy familiar.

-Grrrrr… Nunca pensé que me seguirías hasta aquí… Barker, pero no me vas a detener aquí.

En eso, el misterioso extraño se dio la media vuelta y desapareció entre la gente.

Mientras tanto, dentro del Gremio de Fairy Tail, un gran grupo de curiosos se reunía para saber quien era el misterioso hombre medio aturdido que Natsu había traído al gremio.

-"¿Quién es?" "¡Que extraño es!" "El negro le sienta bien." "¿Será algún mago oscuro?"- eran las preguntas que recorrían por todo el gremio por la curiosidad de saber quien era el extraño que había traído Natsu consigo.

El extraño yacía recostado en una de las camas de la enfermería del gremio, sus cosas habían sido dejadas en un lado en una silla que estaba en rincón, rebelando su rostro. Tenía un aspecto bastante serio y recordaba al de un lobo, el cabello era oscuro y ondulado y tenía una barba muy escasa.

-Dime Natsu, ¿Dónde lo encontraste Natsu?-pregunto un pequeño anciano con bigote y traje de oficial que examinaba al extraño que estaba tendido en una camilla de la enfermería del gremio, mientras todos los demás miembros se amontonaban alrededor de la puerta del lugar para poder saber quien era y si estaba bien.

-Bueno maestro Makarov, debo decir que yo y Happy…

-Querrás decir Happy y yo- corrigió Lucy a su amigo.

-Bueno tú también estuviste ahí, Lucy.

-Siempre tratando de acaparar la atención Lucy, ¡que egocéntrica!-dijo Happy burlonamente, para molestar a la chica.-Como siempre traes basura al gremio-dijo un muchacho que vestía con solo un par de pantalones, Gray.

-Oye, Gray eso no es basura, es un vago al que noquee por accidente.

Mientras seguían discutiendo los dos rivales. En eso se asomó una chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules vestida de camarera, Mirajane, trayendo un plato de sopa para el inconsciente que estaba tendido en la cama.

-Traje algo de sopa que sobró anoche para él Master-dijo Mirajane con una radiante sonrisa-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Estará bien-respondió el maestro Makarov-solo necesita comer e hidratarse, no ha comido desde hace mucho tiempo y por lo que parece no parece ser de acá.

-Bueno, entonces se la dejaré en la mesa y espero que despierte pronto sería una pena que se le enfriara.

Apenas dejó la sopa en la esa que estaba al lado izquierdo de la cama. El extraño empezó a comportarse de manera muy extraña, aunque estuviera inconsciente, comenzó a olfatear como lo haría un perro, rápidamente se levanto y miró a todas las direcciones incluyendo a todos los presentes, pero no les prestó mucha atención a ellos para dirigirse a la sopa que estaba en la mesa de a su lado izquierdo. Rápidamente agarró el plato con su contenido y empezó a tragarla como ya dicho animal y sin ninguna cortesía o consideración de salpicar a los demás.

-¡¡¡TAN RÁPIDO SE RECUPERO!!!-exclamaron todo los presentes que estaban desconcertados al ver como el extraño se había levantado tan de repente y agarrado la sopa sin importar la bufanda que le tapaba el rostro.

Terminó muy rápido la sopa que le había traído Mirajane, acto seguido fue acompañado por potente eructo que resonó en todo el gremio y quizás un poco más allá de la calle principal. Se volvió a recostar en la cama a descansar sin ninguna consideración el aspecto de su cara había cambiado de la de aspecto fiero a una más apacible y relajada.

-¿De que era?-pregunto.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el Master.

-¡La sopa!, ¿de que era?

-De carne…-respondió Mirajane.

En eso el extraño se levanto de la cama como i nada malo le pasar, se dirigió en un paso lento y pesado e intimidante directo hacia Mirajane dando un cierto aspecto aterrador.

-Debimos suponerlo, era un mago oscuro- dijo Gray cerrando el puño que emitía aire frío y escarcha.

Al igual que él, cada quien se ponía en guardia para enfrentarse al extraño. Mientras más se acercaba más a la camarera del gremio, el extraño extendió los brazos de par en para y lo que pasó no fue lo esperado, sin al contrario, le dio un abrazo a la joven camrera del gremio.

-¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhh!!! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-exclamó eufórico el extraño-¡Hace mucho días que no comía nada tan bueno como esto! ¡Me estaba muriendo de hambre!

-¿¡Solo tenía hambre!?- exclamó todo el gremio perplejo ante tal suceso.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto.

-Estas en Fairy Tail, uno de los más grandes gremios, hijo-respondió el master Makarov.

-Hmmm… Fairy Tail…-dijo pensante- y… ¿desde cuando que las hadas tiene cola?

Unas palabras muy poco apropiadas para el momento.

Un rato más tarde, la gran mayoría del gremio seguía con sus días cotidianos, como por ejemplo ver a Nav estando siempre observando el tablero de trabajos, Macau que estaba bebiendo junto a su viejo amigo Wakabe quien habituaba hacer figuras con el humo, Kana como siempre bebiendo sus típicos barriles de cerveza, Jubia quien como, ya sabemos está enamorada de Gray, admiraba al joven mago de hielo que estaba buscando su ropa que habría dejado tirada por ahí en alguna parte del gremio.

Mientras que Lucy y Mirajane estaban en la biblioteca del gremio cerciorándose del orden de los estantes y sacando unas viejas cajas que parecían llevar muchos años ahí apiladas que contenían carteles muy viejos. Lucy aún seguía sin entender de donde provenía ese extraño que habían encontrado en ese callejón y por qué estaba ahí tirado.

-No entiendo.-puntualizó. La chica de cabello blanco se quedó mirándola sin entender.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-pregunto Mirajane.

-Parece muy sospechoso que encontráramos a alguien en ese estado.

-¿Qué tú, Natsu y Happy lo encontraran muerto de hambre?

-Sí, es muy raro.

-Cualquiera que viniera de muy lejos y no haya comido en varios días se desmayaría

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero lo raro es que estaba muerto de hambre, y pudo con facilidad desde hace mucho tiempo haber comido algo sin dificultad…

-Toma, sostén esto-le dijo pasándole una caja que estaba muy pesada, era tan pesada que casi se le caía.

-¿Qué hay dentro de esta caja?

-Son carteles de misione muy viejas que no se pudieron realizar o que nadie las tomó.

-¿Tantas son? ¿Puedo verlas?

-Sí, por qué no.

Lucy puso la caja en el suelo removió la cinta adhesiva que cerraba la caja, la abrió y vio todo una resma de carteles de misiones y carteles de peligrosas misiones. Sacó un pequeño montón de ellos para verlos algunos trabajos era en verdad bastante peligrosos como para que alguien que no fuera de Clase "S" los hiciera. En algunos se podía leer: _"Se necesita a mago poderosos para acabar con Serpiente gigante que merodea en las montañas"_; _"Necesitamos a alguien quien acabe con un Titán que atormenta nuestro pueblo" _y _"Solicitamos Mago Médico que acabe con una extraña enfermedad"_

-Si que son peligrosos.

Siguió mirando los carteles hasta que se detuvo en uno que le llamó por completo la atención, hasta que se detuvo en uno de "SE BUSCA". En el dibujo se podía ver la silueta de un hombre con unos ojos blancos que supuestamente serían uno ojos resplandecientes. Tal imagen era extremadamente aterradora para cualquiera que le viera en vivo y en directo a este misterioso personaje que estaba en el cartel. Encima del papel parecía decir lo que sería su apodo: _"El Barbero del Diablo"._

-¡Mira este cartel!

-¿Qué tiene?-dijo la camarera recibiendo la hoja.

-¿No te parece familiar?

Mirajane se quedó mirando el cartel por un largo rato, analizándolo cuidadosamente en un largo laso de silencio.

-¡Nop!, no me es familiar-respondió finalmente devolviendo la hoja a Lucy.

-Mira-san, ¿¡no te das cuenta de que se parece a ese extraño que recogimos!?

-Lucy-dijo con serenidad-no creo que él sea el mismo hombre de este cartel, además este cartel es de hace ya setenta años, ¿no crees que él ya sería muy viejo?

-No sé yo, pero que tal si es alguna especie de monstruo o no-muerto.

-Lucy, creo que estas un poco paranoica. ¿Cómo crees que alguien que es de hace setenta años sea ese extraño? No creo que sea un monstruo, sea ve muy normal.

Lucy reflexionó un poco su idea de que el extraño fuera alguien peligroso.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. Quizás estoy un poco paranoica.

-¿Por qué no vas a tomar algo?

-¿Y el orden?

-No te preocupes, yo lo termino.

-Bueno gracias.

Ya era de tarde y en el salón principal del gremio, casi todos los miembros estaban reunidos bebiendo y festejando como era tradicional de ellos, pero el ambiente de esa ocasión era muy distinto a lo que era en otras ocasiones. Habían calabazas con caras talladas (una se parecía Plue), esqueletos de plásticos colgados en las vigas del techo, murciélagos de papel pegados en las paredes, globos naranjos, negros y morados; entre otros tipos de adornos variados.

Lucy miró a su alrededor viendo cómo sus compañeros se divertían. Veía como Levi, Jet y Droy se entretenían recortando murciélagos de papel para pegarlos en las paredes del gremio; al igual que se veían los viejos Macau y Wakabe, quienes charlaban y reían de sus propias bromas; al igual que se podía ver a Gazille, quien como siempre en el gremio se dedicaba a comer chatarra metálica y también, no hay que olvidar a Jubia, quien estaba perdida viendo el torso desnudo de Gray quien seguía buscando su camisa.

Mientras vagaba buscando a ese par. No pudo evitar escuchar la conversación del los viejos Macau y Wakabe mientras pasaba cerca de ellos.

-¿Viste el diario esta mañana?-pregunto Wakabe a su viejo amigo.

-No, no lo vi. ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-¿No te fijaste en la noticia principal? Hubo grandes atentados contra tres gremios esta semana.

-¿En serio?-dijo Macau frotándose la barba.

-Los gremios: _Blue Pegasus_, _Lamia's Scale_ y _Cat Shelter_. Fueron brutal y salvajemente atacados por una fuerza misteriosa.

-¿Qué clase de magos oscuros harían eso? Hasta hay que reconocerles a los tres gremios que tienen magos muy fuertes.

-Sí, lo sé, pero el diario no especifica que haya sido algún gremio oscuro, ni siquiera dice quien o que fue el atacante.

-Es algo muy raro, además el nuevo consejo de Era debió haber ofrecido protección a los demás gremios.

-¡Exacto! Pero no lo han hecho. Se comportan como si estuvieran de manos atadas.

-Eso si que es raro.

-Y también de debo agregar otra cosa a este misterio.

-¿Qué es?

-Que en todos los ataque han desaparecido tres miembros femeninos de cada gremio.

-Debe ser obra de alguna clase de magos degenerados.

-Estoy de acuerdo, por eso no voy a dejar que le hagan algo a mi querida Mira-san.

-Jejeje, bien por ti, amigo.

-Ven, vamos por una cerveza antes que Kana se las beba todas.

-Debo decirle que no beba mucho, pero te apoyo.

En eso, los viejos amigos se pararon de la mesa para ir en búsqueda de dos cervezas. Lucy quedo muy pensativa por la conversación y de lo sospechoso que sonaba esto y a la vez era aterrado y ¿Qué clase de magos tan poderosos podían hacer esto? Debería ser mago mucho más poderosos que los mismos _**Oración Seis**_ que se enfrentaron hace poco tiempo, era en verdad un misterio escalofriante.

Miró por su alrededor mirando nuevamente las mesas.

-_Donde se habrán metido Natsu, el master y Happy_ _-_pensó mirando a su alrededor- _¿Estarán aún con el extraño?_

-¡¡¡Lucyyy!!!-grito quien parecía ser Natsu desde una mesa donde estaban ellos dos y el pequeño anciano sentados junto al misterioso extraño quien parecía relatarles una historia.

Lucy se acercó a la mesa y sentarse junto a sus dos amigos mientras escuchaban la historia del extraño.

-…y nunca más se le volvió a ver al viejo Scrapers, nunca más. Fin-concluyó el extraño.

-Woooooaaaaa…-expresaron a la vez Natsu y Happy sorprendidos por el relato del extraño.

-Es una historia bastante fascinante debo decir –dijo el viejo maestro sonriente.

_-"La Cripta del Panteón Maldito"_ es un clásico de los cuentos de terror de donde yo vengo.

-Por cierto, ¿de donde eres que sabes cuentos bastante fascinantes?

-Oh, vaya, no me esperaba que me preguntaran de donde vengo, pero si quiere saber bueno… ¿De casualidad ha escuchado de Ghoulvania?

-¿Ghoulvania?-dijeron los tres sentados menos Lucy ladeando la cabeza hacia el mismo lado sincrónicamente.

-Disculpe señor…-dijo tímidamente Lucy.

-Fenrir, señorita-dijo el hombre-llámeme Fenrir J. Barker.

-Bueno, señor Barker, dígame ¿Dónde queda Ghoulvania? Si disculpa mi ignorancia.

-Ghoulvania queda al suroeste de aquí, es un país muy antiguo y casi olvidado de todo el mundo, pero eso no es algo para que nos decepcionemos, ya que es un país bien autosuficiente. Pero lo que nos enorgullece más es nuestras características leyendas y folklores que son muy antiguos.

-Vaya, que impresionante.

-¡Y antes que llegaras nos estuvo contando un viejo relato!-exclamó eufórico Natsu.

-¡Ai!-exclamó Happy- Nos contó la historia de un malvado sepulturero que quedó atrapado en una tumba y al día siguiente desapareció si dejar rastro.

-¡Woa! Eso si que da miedo-comentó dudosa Lucy.-por cierto Master, ¿Dónde está Erza? No la he visto en todo el día-preguntó al viejo hombrecillo.

-¡Ah, sí! En la mañana temprano la mande ha hacer un favor a Yajima en su restaurante, creo que está pronto por volver.

Mientras, afuera del gremio, Erza Scarlet, volvía de su encargo que le encomendó el master Makarov para su viejo amigo ex miembro del consejo de ERA.

Auque era muy común ver gente a esas horas y ni siquiera estaba muy oscuro, no había absolutamente nadie en la calle ni siquiera un mísero gato callejero, sólo se escuchaba el aullido resonante del viento que arrastraba consigo algunas hojas y trozos de papel.

Erza seguía su trayecto por la calle que guiaba directo al gremio, ya estaba casi cerca de llegar a este.

Sin saberlo, una enorme figura encapuchada estaba justo detrás de ella. El encapuchado estiró su brazo derecho, acto seguido, la sombra del misterioso hombre empezó a moverse como las curvas de una serpiente, la sombra que emitía el brazo empezó a estirarse como una serpiente en dirección de la desprevenida Erza.

Ella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del gremio mientras en la gran puerta la sombra de la mano que ya era gigante estaba encima de ella como una enorme garra amenazadora a punto de atraparla. Un susurro se escucho: _"Tributo de sangre para el poder Diosa…"_. Rápidamente con sus poderes mágicos sacó una espada y se volteo para atacara su futuro agresor. Pero no había nadie quien estuviera atrás de ella, desvaneció su espada y abrió rápidamente la puerta para entrar de inmediato.

Mientras la figura sombría volvió a aparecer, esta vez frente a las puertas de _Fairy Tail_.

El encapuchado empezó a emitir un gruñido semejante al de un león.

-Inmundos pecadores de la luz, se les hará por fin justicia.-dijo con su lúgubre voz. A continuación, el extraño alzó los brazos al cielo, las nubes grises empezaron a tornarse más oscuras, el viento empezó a soplar muy fuerte y en el suelo de la ciudad se empiezan a marcar las primeras gotas de la lluvia.

Adentro en el gremio, Erza miró buscando al master para darle el anuncio del logro de su misión asignada. No tardó mucho en encontrar a su viejo maestro junto con sus viejos amigos que le hacían compañía junto a un extraño de gabardina y sombrero de fieltro negro y un enorme guante de herrero con un bordado dorado una extraña marca en el dorso del guante que era difícil de definir por la distancia que estaban.

No vaciló en acercarse a la mesa para acercarse a sus amigos y para saber quien era el extraño que estaba con ellos, era muy extraño y le daba mala espina. No sabía por qué, pero esa persona que estaba sentada con ellos no le daba muy buena espina.

Al llegar, agarró un silla que estaba cerca de ahí, se sentó con sus amigos que no vacilaron en saludarle.

-¡Oi! ¡Erza, por fin llegas! ¿¡Por qué tardaste tanto!?-se quejó Natsu- tengo algo para ti- en e sacó el frasco de maní de broma. Erza se quedo mirando un rato el frasco para luego empujarle las mano como señal de rechazo.

-No Natsu, más rato será-dijo y se sentó. Miró fijamente al extraño que yacía sentado en la misma mesa que ella y por aspecto que tenía no le daba ni una buena pinta.-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó fríamente a Fenrir.

-Mi nombre es Fenrir J. Barker-respondió de manera cortés- y sus amigos me salvaron la vida hace unas horas atrás.

-¿En serio?-dijo mirando a sus amigos con ferocidad haciendo que los tres se exaltaran.

-E-eh-en realidad fueron Natsu y Happy quienes los trajeron-respondió Lucy un poco nerviosa sacudiendo los brazos como signo de negación.

Dirigió su mirada hacia los dos.

-¡Se estaba muriendo! ¡No podíamos dejarlo ahí tirado solo!-exclamó asustado Natsu.

-Y estoy muy agradecido por ello-interrumpió Fenrir- y debo decir que les debo un favor por ello.

-Eso es algo muy noble de su parte señor Barker-dijo el master Makarov.

-Gracias.

El sonido de una fuerte lluvia empezó a sentirse afuera del gremio luego fue acompañado por el rugir de un trueno. Eso exaltó a Fenrir quien se paró rápidamente de su puesto sacando de su abrigo lo que parecía ser una navaja de afeitar que parecía emitir un brillo plateado en su funda.

-Está aquí…-susurró Fenrir asustado.

Los sentados en la mesa quedaron extrañados por la reacción, al parecer algo malo se estaba acercando o estaba quizás algo loco, solo Erza parecía sospechar que algo malo iba a pasar y que fenrir tenía algo que ver con ello.

Un segundo relámpago cayo, y esta vez hizo que las luces en el gremio se apagaran, todo el gremio se quedó mirando hacia todas las direcciones. Erza estaba completamente alterada _"¿Quién es el que está aquí?" _le vino esa pregunta a la cabeza.

Un fuerte golpe resonó en la puerta como si lo hubieran golpeado con un ariete, todos miraron a la puerta, otro golpe sonó e la puerta.

-¡Que está pasando!-exclamó Natsu.

-No lo sé-dijo el viejo maestro.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Lucy.

-¡A-a-ai!-exclamo nervioso Happy.

Finalmente un tercer golpe hizo que la puerta se abriera de par en par dejando la vista de la calle. Ahí frente a la puerta había una persona parada con los brazos como si hubiera golpeado él solo la puerta. El hombre encapuchado empezó a avanzar hacia adentro.

-Humanos-susurró-ha llegado la hora de dar un tributo a mi Dios-dijo levantando la cabeza mostrando una aterradora sonrisa de dientes afilados como los de un tiburón.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capitulo, dejándolo en un _"Cliffhanger"_ nuevamente. Pero esta vez aprendí que no era un **Autobot, **creo que ese era** "Cliffjumper" **y creo que era un **Porsche 924** (Turbo), por si les interesa saber, o **Suzuki Swift. **Pero bueno,eso no importa, en fin nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo al que llamo: **"Astaroth, el Apostata/ La irretenible sombra de la Bestia"**

**Detrás de La Pluma y la Tinta****: **

Hola y bienvenidos a _"Detrás de la Pluma y la Tinta"_, un bloque al que se le podría determinar como un detrás de cámaras de mi **Fic**, aquí es donde yo me dedico a explicarle de donde surgieron mis personajes y los mundos que creado.

Para comenzar, creo que debería hablar sobre el personaje _**Fenrir J. Barker**_, que ya conocieron en la introducción de la historia. Como ya tendrán una idea, este personaje va ser un compañero vital para la aventura del equipo de _**Fairy Tail**_ durante su viaje en el país de las tinieblas eternas.

El personaje es una mezcla de una variedad de héroes que han sido los favoritos en los últimos tiempos: Van Hellsing (de la película cuyo nombre es el título), Jack Sparrow (Piratas del Caribe), Hellboy (personaje de los comics de Mike Mignolan y películas de Guillermo del Toro) John Talbain (de la serie de video juegos _Darkstalkers_), el siniestro Benjamín Barker (del sanguinario musical de Tim Burton _"Sweeny Todd"_) y Jacob ( de la afeminada serie de libros de Stephine Meyer).

Hasta ahora, Fenrir es uno de mis personajes favoritos de esta historia, y como ya dije antes el más vital para los miembros del Fairy Tail para poder enfrentarse al peligro que se les avecina y de las malignas criaturas de las tinieblas que conspiran contra la humanidad.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, pero sin antes agradecer a los primeros emisores de _reviews, _que me motivaron a seguir adelante y a la vez debo pedir perdón por la demora, ya que estuve muy ocupado con la Universidad.

**Maravillante:**Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te haya gustado espero que estés atento al siguiente capítulo, ya que se avecina el terrible ataque de uno de los habitantes de las tinieblas.

**Gabe Logan: **Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, y para que sepas estoy dispuesto a seguirla, espero que algún día podamos conversar, intercambiar recetas e ideas.

**XtinaOdss:**Bueno, no diría que exactamente es una historia centrada en Natsu y Lucy, más bien diría que circula entre los personajes principales y sus nuevos amigos, pero espero que la historia te guste.

Bueno, hasta aquí llego y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, también lean _**"Un nuevo mal azota Arabasta"**_, una nueva historia que está hecha en homenaje a la saga de Arabasta_**, **_pero esta vez el peligro no son la banda Baroque Works, sino que los siniestro **Caballeros de la Venganza** guiados por su líder Nerón Tigre.

Hasta la Próxima…


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail:**

**Misión en el País del Crepúsculo**

**(Sale detrás del telón un sujeto con una máscara de chacal un tazón de afeitar antiguo en la cabeza y vestido con un **_**smoking**_** negro)**

**Saludos nuevamente estoy aquí de nuevo con la tercera**** entrega de este fic. En este tercer capítulo, debo advertir que puede haber escenas de carácter muy violento, a la vez muy aterradoras y también bastante perturbadoras… no, no es **_**"Gore"**_**, no me gusta ese género es muy exagerado y absurdo, pero si le aseguro que los llevará un enorme grado de tensión que los hará triturar su Mouse y mojar los pantalones del susto. Por eso pido que ustedes compuespctadores, que lean esto en compañía de un adulto responsable. Sin más preámbulo aquí les va el tercer capítulo de **_**Misión en País del Crepúsculo**_**.**

**Capítulo 3: (Astaroth, **_**el apostata**_**/ La incontenible sombra de la Bestia)**

Todo Fairy Tail estaba congelando ante la inmóvil figura del extraño que estaba fija en la entrada del gremio que era completamente difícil de verle el rostro por lo oscuro que estaba en ese momento, de las mangas de la capucha salieron sus pálidas manos con unas largas uñas negras, en su mano derecha se destacaba una gruesa sortija de oro con una piedra roja como la sangre que borbotea de una herida recién hecha; y en el cuello llevaba un medallón con el grabado de un monstruo alado de siete cabezas y tres colas con sus alas extendidas de par en par y en las cabezas tenia diez cuernos; y en las cabezas siete coronas. No dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mira a todas las direcciones como si estuviera buscando algo ignorando a todo los presentes.

-¿Quién es usted señor?-preguntó seriamente el viejo maestro Makarov.

El extraño volteo bruscamente como si todos hubieran aparecido de un momento a otro, ladeo lentamente la cabeza como un ave de rapiña acechando a su presa, silenciosamente la figura comenzó a avanzar, al parecer, una manera fantasmal.

Fenrir no vacilo ni un momento, se paró rápidamente de su silla y dándose un impulso con la mesa, botando unos jarros de bebida, saltó en dirección al extraño desenfundando dos navajas de afeitar con las hojas de un color azul plateado.

**-****¡Aullido de la manada nocturna!**- exclamó mientras lanzaba con sus dos navajas varios cortes al aire formando ondas "ráfaga" que iban en dirección hacia el extraño, las ráfagas brevemente adoptaron la forma de lobos muy feroces que dieron directamente al extraño. Una fuerte explosión levanto mucho polvo, todo se volvió muy confuso en ese momento.

-¿¡Que está pasando!?-exclamó Lucy con la cara media cubierta.

-No lo sé-respondió Erza en la misma pose.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó, se pudo ver a Fenrir parado en la salida del gremio con las filosas hojas de sus navajas de afeitar mirando hacia afuera parado sobre la capucha negra del extraño.

Se volteo mirando a todo el gremio que se extrañaba por su actitud.

-Señor Makarov, ordene a todo el gremio que abandone el lugar.

-¿¡Que!?-exclamó algo molesto el viejecillo-primero quiero saber que es lo que está pasando.

-No hay momento para esto, puede que _él_ esté en algún lugar escondido en las sombras.

-¿Quién es _él_?-preguntó Natsu inocentemente.

-No pueden vencerlo, es demasiado fuerte para que ustedes puedan ganarle, salgan y llévense a todas las mujeres del gremio a un lugar seguro.

-¿¡Eres acaso un machista!?-exclamó muy enojada Erza.

-Deberían darle vergüenza Fenrir-san-exclamó desde su puesto Levi que estaba con sus amigos de la infancia quienes miraban feo a Fenrir.

-Que te hace creer que no podemos con simple mago oscuro-dijo medio ebria Kana.

Y bueno, casi todas las miembros del gremio.

-¡Ya cálmense todos!-gritó el viejo maestro Makarov- no es momento de hablar de machismo y feminismo, sea lo que esté pasando será mejor que le hagamos caso a nuestro invitado y salgamos los más rápido de aquí, muchacho-dirigiéndose a Fenrir- cuando estemos en un "lugar seguro" Quero que nos des explicaciones.

-¿Por qué los humanos son tan difíciles de que entre en razón?, ¿no crees Barker?-dijo una voz suave y rasposa que hizo que todo el gremio se exaltara incluyendo a Erza y al viejo maestro.

Todo mundo empezó a mirar en todas direcciones buscando a la extraño de la resonante voz hasta que Lucy miró hacia el techo lanzando un débil grito, todo mundo miró hacia arriba quedando con estupefacción, un misterioso hombre estaba en el techo vestido con un traje negro con púrpura casi ajustado al cuerpo a la medida, tenía unas características hombreras con forma de alas de dragón y un casco con un diseño muy sencillo con la forma que recordaba a la cabeza de un pájaro a lo que se veía y debajo de la parte de atrás del casco sobresalía una larga melena rojo sangre que le llegaba hasta la cintura (si estuviera parado en el suelo y no el agarrado del techo como una araña).

-¿¡Quién es usted y que es lo que quiere!?-exclamó desafiante Makarov.

No respondió sino que miró hacia abajo mostrado sus ojos ambarinos rasgados como los de un _"malvado reptil"_ que salían de las ranuras de los ojos del casco que llevaba puesto en su cabeza, mostrando sus delgadas facciones pálidas, sonrió nuevamente mostrando sus filosos dientes y empezó a desplazarse por el techo como una araña, hasta que llego a estar encima de la mesa donde estaban sentados nuestros héroes, de dejó caer como una peso muerto, pero increíblemente cayó parado como una gato en la mesa.

-Yo soy el Astaroth, _el apostata,_ archiduque del Averno, señor de las sombras y máximo representante de mi señor y dios-dijo cruzándose de brazos apoyando sus manos en los bíceps quedándose rígido como una estatua.

-Bien, señor Astaroth, ¿Qué es lo que lo trae por aquí?

-Mi señor y dios ha esperado pacientemente que se cumplieran cien años para poder al fin realizar el ritual que traerá el nuevo orden a nuestro mundo un nuevo orden en este mundo regido por las _**Criaturas de las Tinieblas**_ y por fin a la odiosa raza human se le hará justicia. Pero para eso necesitamos un tributo… un tributo de sangre pura.

-¿Tributo de sangre pura?

-¡La sangre de doce doncellas puras desatarán el comienzo de una nueva era! Y será el fin de su odiosa raza que nos ha marginado a las sombras.

-¡De que estás hablando!-exclamó molesto Natsu.

Astaroth se volteó lentamente mostrando sus filosos dientes de forma muy fiera emitiendo un suave y amenazante gruñido.

-Mocoso tonto-dijo con ferocidad-como te atreves ha hablar así de nosotros, somos la punta de la cadena alimenticia, hace ya mucho tiempo, antes de que todos ustedes nacieran, las criaturas de las tinieblas vivíamos tranquilamente, nos alimentábamos de ustedes, ya que ustedes eran nuestra presa natural además no matábamos más de uno o dos al mes uno de los suyos solo para mantenernos vivos. ¡Ustedes en verdad son los monstruos!-presionar sus garras contra la carne de sus bíceps.

-Los terminamos en enviar al destierro, dejando su recuerdo en los cuentos, fábulas y leyendas-puntualizo Fenrir girando los brazos y a la vez sus navajas le siguieron el ritmo giratorio. Se empezó a dirigir hacia Astaroth, pero éste, levemente volteó la cabeza mirando de reojo que se avenía su atacante, cuando estuvo cerca de él, dio un salto sobrehumano que lo elevó varios metro hasta casi tocar el techo, mientras que Fenrir siguió de largo rozando casi la mesa, chocando con la silla siguiendo al suelo con un par de volteretas quedando tirado en el suelo medio aturdido por los golpes que se dio en su "acrobacia".

-Bien, como yo les decía-dijo Astaroth que conservaba su misma pose- hace ya tiempo, nuestra raza superior fue enviada al olvido, y ahora con una ofrenda de sangre de ustedes inferiores, podremos recuperar lo que hemos perdido hace mucho tiempo.

-Esas criaturas a la que sueles llamar "seres superiores" son las que empiezan haciendo daño a la vida de la gente inocente y destruyendo el trabajo que ellos hacen-le respondió molesta Erza.

-Ahhh, humana… ustedes no pueden compartir los sentimientos de un cazador como nosotros. No es nuestra culpa que la naturaleza nos haya hecho así, solamente como todos los seres vivos queremos una sola cosa, vivir. ¿Acaso no es mucho pedir?… ¡Es una injusticia!-con ese bramido, finalmente enteró sus garras en sus bíceps, de las heridas comenzaron borbotar un extraño líquido morado oscuro, al parecer era su sangre.

Lucy, Jubia, Levi, Mirajane y entre otras chicas ahogaron un grito de susto por ver a este misterioso hombre autoinfligirse daño sin sentirlo.

-Y ahora, por fin reclamaremos lo que es nuestro-en eso se dio un tirón en las heridas, abriéndolas más aún y salpicando su propia sangre en el suelo y en las mesas, pero por algún tipo de magia o algo por el estilo, esas heridas comenzaron a cerrarse.

-¡Tiene la habilidad de regenerarse!-exclamó Gray, quien estaba en ropa interior.

-Bien si no van a poner resistencia como los otros Gremios, entreguen como una ofrenda a tres de sus más bellas y poderosas hechiceras.

Todos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, Fenrir levantó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, todos tenían la cabeza gacha y no se les podía ver los ojos (como en las series animes, cuando los personajes están meditando en una situación crítica), al parecer se habían rendido fácilmente ante Astaroth sin oponer resistencia. El siniestro ser sonrió mostrando su filosa dentadura.

-Bien-dijo con un tono melodioso-bien, así me gusta, sumisos como ovejas.

Empezó a avanzar hacia donde estaba el grupo, pero el maestro se antepuso frente a él haciéndole detenerse repentinamente.

-¡No te llevaras a nadie!-exclamó desafiante-¡No dejaremos que te lleves a nadie sin antes habernos enfrentado! ¡Porque somos Fairy Tail y nunca contribuiremos con los planes de un montón de magos oscuros que aparentan ser criaturas de la tinieblas!

Quizás esas no fueron las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a una persona con una carácter muy orgullosos y arrogante de su ego, pero cuando hablamos de una Criatura de las Tinieblas. Astaroth empezó a emitir un suave gruñido por tal desafío por alguien quien considera inferior a su clase, luego cesó y sonrió levemente.

-Bien, si no es por la buena…-dijo, para luego sonreír con sus dientes filosos-…entonces será por la mala. **Umbrâ a Mortii **(id. Rumano: Sombra del Muerto)

La sombra de Astaroth comenzó a contraerse, hasta ocultarse debajo de sus pies y luego desaparecer, una especie de oscuridad comenzó a brotar de su cuerpo en forma de tiras serpenteantes, poco a poco empezó a adquirir más y más tamaño y las tiras a convertirse en tentáculos. Pero lo más extraño era que comenzaron a abrirse dentro de la masa un montón de extraños y aterradores ojo con un mirada penetrante y una bocas con dientes que formaban más de una sonrisa empezaron a surgir , que en algunos casos se formaba una interminable sonrisa combinándose con los ojos que quedaban encima de la "bocas".

-¡Que todo eso! ¡Eso no parece magia! ¡No es humano!- se empezó a escuchar entre todos los espectadores.

Movió su brazo derecho haciendo un zarpazo al aire, y en eso la amorfa masa de sombra hizo la misma acción, pero en el suelo barriendo con varias mesas y magos que estaban en su camino.

-Esto es una muestra del poder de criaturas de la sombras-dijo sonriendo con sus filosos dientes, lo mismo hicieron las bocas de la masa sombría.-ahora entreguen a tres de sus doncellas, o aténgase a las consecuencias.

En eso Natsu activó su magia golpeando sus puños que se encendieron.

-¡Escúchame!-dijo muy molesto-¡no dejaré que te lleves a nadie de aquí! ¿¡Entendiste!? ¡Tendrá que pasar sobre cada uno de nosotros para poder llegar a una de nuestras nakamas!

En eso el chico de pelo rosa juntó sus manos como si fuera a tocar una trompeta.

-**¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!- **mientras salía de sus manos juntas un chorro de fuego que iba en dirección a Astaroth. Este miró con un sonrisa levantó sus manos en forma de garras, la masa de sombra se empezó a agitar como un gelatina y comenzó a bajar al suelo, el ataque de Natsu estaba a punto de llegar cuando la sombra amorfa se levantó frente de Astaroth y una de sus torcidas bocas se abrió dejando entrar el fuego de Dragón, cuado este se acabó, la boca se cerró masticando el fuego luego lo tragó y sonrió pícaramente como si estuviera burlándose disminuyendo en un remolino en los pies de Astaroth.

-¿Eso fue todo?-preguntó encogiéndose de hombros-me sorprende ver la nueva generación de Dragon Slayers tan patética como tú.

-Eso lo veremos-respondió desafiante mientras iba de nuevo en contraataque lanzando una patada al aire mientras su pierna se encendía-**¡Garra de fuego de Dragón!**

Pero antes de asestarle el golpe alguien lo agarró de su bufanda interrumpiéndolo en su ataque contra Astaroth, al voltearse vio que era Gray quien lo sujetaba de un extremo de la bufanda mirándole muy molesto.

-¿¡Que te pasa ahora idota!?

-Tonto, cálmate-dijo con un tono grave-¿Acaso no te fijaste como esa sombra o lo que sea se tragó tu fuego?-eso calmó y a la vez preocupó a Natsu-imagínate que hubiera pasado si hubieras entrado en una de las bocas de la sombra…

-Nunca más volverías a ver la luz del sol-dijo Fenrir de pie detrás de ellos-lo uno que hay ahí, detrás de esas bocas es oscuridad eterna.

-¿Cuál es su debilidad?-preguntó Erza detrás de los tres.

-La Luz, pero una muy intensa, para poder disipar esas sombras cambiantes.

-Bueno, entonces Lucy, llama a Loki, él podrá por lo menos neutralizar a ese monstruo.

-Entendido-dijo la chica, rápidamente sacó su llave de espíritu Leo- **¡Abre la Puerta al León! ¡Loki!**

En eso surgió un chico vestido de traje elegante con gafas oscuras y el cabello rubio de puntas.

-Mi querida Lucy, ¿me haz llamado?-preguntó muy galán-¿Por qué está todo oscuro?

-Sí Loki, necesito que me ayudes a causar una luz muy fuerte hasta acabar con las sombras.

-¿Sombras?

-Sí, las que está creando ese extraño hombre-apuntando a Astaroth.

Loki miró hacia donde apuntaba Lucy, al ver al hombre se quedó en un estado de _shock_.

-Loki ¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo mangoneándolo.

No dijo nada.

-¡Loki!

-Lo odio…-susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Lo odio-dijo más fuerte.

-¿Lo conoces acaso?

-No, pero algo en mi interior me dice que lo odio… y a la vez le temo.

-Loki: sino ayudamos, tres chicas de nuestro gremio serán secuestradas y sacrificadas.

En eso el espíritu estelar reaccionó por su naturaleza de caballero galante.

-Entonces-dijo tronándose los nudillos-**¡Régulus! **

Unas ondas lumínicas surgieron en dirección a Astaroth y su sombra, cuando se percató del ataque lumínico ya era tarde, las ondas contra él y contra su sombra que inmediatamente se empezó a disipar mientras que su amo recibía feroces cortes y cayó de rodillas.

-Luz…-dijo con ferocidad-como odiamos la luz.- empezó a emitir un siseo lleno de furia levantándose nuevamente, cuando ya estuvo parado hizo un movimiento con el cuello haciéndolo tronar, levantó la cabeza para ver a su agresor fijamente mientras sus pupilas rasgadas se contraían, eso hizo estremecer a Loki, empezó a olfatear donde estaba el cuando terminó empezó a escurrírsele saliva de la boca.

-Con que un espíritu estelar ¿eh?-dijo sonriendo-hace mucho tiempo que no comía uno de esos.

Cosa que alteró totalmente a Lucy por lo que escuchó, _¿¡Cómo un ser humano puede comer espíritus estelares!? ¡Eso es imposible!_

Al igual que ella todos los presentes se quedaron desconcertados al escuchar esa horrenda frase, no podía ser humano, pero lo raro es que tenía la apariencia.

-Bueno, quizás un pequeño bocadillo no me caería mal-dijo esta vez lamiéndose con una monstruosa lengua bífida que llegó casi cerca del casco. Fue muy difícil saber en que momento partió en una carrera hacia donde estaba Loki, abriéndose paso por vario miembros del gremio lanzándolos muy lejos o estrellándolos contra las murallas del gremio, estaba a punto de llegar hacia Loki, Lucy lanzó un grito de preocupación por su espíritu y amigo.

Ese ya era el momento preciso para que Erza hiciera algo, lo mismo fue para Fenrir tomando nuevamente sus navajas de barbero y levantándose del suelo fue en persecución del hombre, Erza a través de un circulo mágico sacó una lanza y dando un gran salto en dirección para interceptarlo entre Loki y él. Astaroth se detuvo mirándola fijamente y ladeando la cabeza.

-Humana, ¿cómo te atreves a interponerte entre mi presa y yo?

-No sé quien eres y que propósitos tienes a tres de nuestras amigas, pero te lo advierto si sigues lastimando a mis amigos no voy a tener compasión contigo.

-Valientes palabras-dijo ladeando la cabeza hacia su derecha-valientes palabras de la boca de una oveja que encara a un lobo-en eso de su boca salió su lengua, una lengua muy extraña, era una bífida (para los que no saben terminada en dos puntas como las serpientes) lamiéndose en una mejilla de la cara casi llegando a lado de la nariz. Un leve escalofríos recorrió todo el cuerpo de Erza por tal acto sobrehumano.

"_En verdad no es humano"._ Pensó Erza sintiendo algo de miedo, al parecer el no era ningún truco de algún gremio ilegal.

-¿Qué pasa niña? Te vez un poco asustada-dijo burlonamente-¿Acaso en tu vida no has visto algún?… _Tenebris_.

En eso Lucy ayudaba a Loki, quien estaba aún en un estado _shock_.

-N-no puede ser… hace siglos que se habían extinguido-murmuró apenas recobrándose.

-¿Qué?-preguntó a Lucy, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Somos la peor pesadilla de toda raza viviente…niña, así que sal de mi camino por la buena o afronta las consecuencias.

No hubo más dialogo entre ellos, Erza se arrojó su ataque con la lanza, pero no le fue difícil a Astaroth detener su ataque sujetando la punta de la lanza.

-Hmm… hierro, bueno para el cuerpo-dijo con sarcasmo, acto seguido dio un mordisco a la punta de la lanza sacándole un buen pedazo y dejando sus marcas de dientes, Erza quedó desconcertada por la ferocidad del incursor mientras se escuchaba dentro de su boca el crujir del metal siendo masticado.

-Rico…

En eso, Erza convocó una espada para contraatacarle, lanzó un golpe con la espada, pero agarró la espada con la mano izquierda y con la libre le dio un golpe en el estomago arrojándola a varios metros de distancia. Mientras ella trataba de ponerse de pie, Astaroth se dirigía hacia ella, parece que quería darle un golpe final mientras estaba indefensa, alzó su brazo mientras que las largas uñas negra se convertían en garras filosas, pero algo interrumpió su acto asesino, alguien lo había atacado por la espalda. Era Fenrir quien tenía una de sus navajas manchada de sangre morada.

-Me sorprende de ti esto Astaroth-dijo fríamente- tu amo dijo que no mataras a nadie, en especial a una chica tan bonita.

Astaroth se volteo la cabeza con dificultad hacia Fenrir, se levantó muy lentamente mientras su herida en su espalda se cerraba y se lamía la sangre de la comisura de la boca con su gruesa lengua de serpiente.

-Me sorprende eso de Barker-dijo con aire "pacifica ira" a su agresor- siendo que no eres más que una bestia y a la vez uno de _nuestros hermanos_.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que decía Astaroth, ¿Qué esta hablando? ¿Debe estar delirando? Llegaba a las mentes de todos los presentes.

-Ooh… veo que no te has contado a tus nuevos amigos tú pequeño… secreto.

Eso preocupo a Fenrir, eso hizo notar que Fenrir guardaba un secreto muy oculto que no se atrevía decir, por eso quizás le parecía muy sospechoso.

-Bien, por qué no se lo revelamos- en eso es aproximó a gran velocidad hacia él dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, las navajas volaron por el gremio brillando como dos estrellas celestes que cayeron a pocos metros de Lucy quien tenía a Loki apoyado en un hombro. Cuando Fenrir estaba tirado en el suelo., Astaroth le agarró su brazo derecho que tenía el guante grueso de cuero, con gran rapidez se sacó de la mano dejándola al descubierto, todos quedaron impactados y sorprendidos al verla era algo muy anormal incluso para ellos, su mano derecha estaba completamente cubierta por un pelaje gris y las uñas eran casi garras filosas y negras, a excepción de la palma que seguía normal, luego Astaroth tiró hacia abajo la manga de la gabardina de cuero junto con la camisa demostrando que el pelaje continuaba, pero estaba cubierto por un vendaje extraño que cubría casi todo el antebrazo envuelto.

-Bueno, dejemos tu lado animal se divierta un poco- en eso una de sus uñas se comenzó a alargar y a afilarse, luego fue pasándola por el vendaje mientras que este se abría lentamente y empezaba a expedir un feo olor como verduras rancias y a huevos podrido dejando a la vista todo el velludo brazo. En el vendaje había algunas hierbas muy extrañas que nunca se habían visto por Fiore que astaroth no dudó en recoger una ramita para olfatearla.

-_Anapelo_ o _Luparia_ o más conocida como… _Matalobos_, tal como lo sospeche con esto regulabas tú _Licantropía_.

-¡Licantropía!-exclamó casi todo Fairy Tail.

Fuertes convulsione comenzaron a darle a Fenrir, su cara comenzaba deformarse estirándose y a la vez contrayéndose, su mano izquierda, al igual que el hocico, se agrandaba y a la vez se contraía y desarrollaba la misma vellosidad gris, sus pies se empezaron a estirar hasta romper sus botas y adoptar los caracteres de las patas de un lobo. Poco a poco se empezó a arrastrar hacia una de las mesas que estaba cercar y muy oscura como para que se pudiera ver su transformación.

-Bien ya que no hay más distractores, es hora de reclamar las los sacrificios para mi dios.-en eso sacó lo que parecía se un jarrón muy feo con una cara grotesca (nota algo parecido a la _"Olla de la Codicia"_ del juego de cartas _**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_)-Bien Erza Scarlet siente complacida de se elegida como una de las ofrendas del sacrificio que desatará el fin del mundo de tu inmunda raza.

-¡No te lo permitiré Bakemono!- gritó Natsu furioso contra Astaroth.

-Esta vez es mi turno-dijo Gray formado una lanza de hielo.

Astaroth se volteo para recibir directo el impacto del golpe en la cara perdiendo tres de sus filosos dientes y en eso, gray pudo perforarle el estomago con la lanza de hielo mientras el malvado Astaroth lanzaba un feroz aullido estridente por la punzante herida del estomago y su extraño jarrón se le caía de las manos.

Hubo un lapso de silencio de parte Astaroth, pero rápidamente reaccionó agarrando a Natsu y a Gray del cuello arrojándolos varios metros de distancia y destrozando varias mesas, se sacó la lanza del estomago mientras su herida se cerraba y se limpió la boca de la sangre moraga que le salía y sus tres dientes perdidos volvían crecer en sus respectivos lugares de origen. Fue en dirección hacia donde estaban Natsu y Gray tirados y medio aturdidos, mientras en el dorso de sus manos se comenzaban a abrirse verticalmente dos heridas y de ellas salían lo que parecían ser dos aguijones de más o menos sesenta centímetros y extremadamente muy afilados como espadas.

-Mi dios me pidió no matar a nadie, pero ustedes se han pasado de la raya conmigo y no me dejan más opción que acabar con sus vidas, no se preocupen será rápido e indoloro…

Astaroth iba a matar a Natsu y a Gray, nadie podía hacer nada al respecto o tener el valor de encara a un monstruo así de poderoso. Mirajane ya no pudo aguantar ver como sus compañero eran continuamente masacrados por este extraño monstruo, tenía que actuar para salvar a su gremio de alguna forma.

"_No me deja alternativa, tendré que hacerlo". _Se dijo en sus pensamientos, rápidamente entro en acción transformándose en su forma de demonio.

-¡¡¡Mueran!!!-gritó Astaroth mientra arrojaba sus brazos con sus letales aguijones de hueso, Mirajane logró detenerle a tiempo por unos muy pocos centímetros de distancia que separaban a ambos muchachos de los letales aguijones de hueso.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimar a mis amigos monstruo!-dijo Mirajane furiosa-¡si te atreves a hacerles daños lamentarás haberte metido con nosotros!

Astaroth apenas abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor mientras sus heridas se cerraban, hasta que se fijó que su jarrón.

-felicidades-dijo débilmente- siéntete honrada se haber sido elegida como uno de los sacrificios para el comienzo de la nueva era.

Abruptamente extendió su brazo en dirección hacia donde estaba el jarrón, a sombra que producía el brazo se extendió y empezó a desplazarse serpenteando hacia donde estaba el frasco, cuando estuvo debajo, la sombra se levantó del suelo empujando el jarro que voló por los aires y llegó a las mano de Astaroth, rápidamente destapó el jarro apuntando la boca a Mirajane, un poder succionador comenzó a atraerla hacia Astaroth, trató de luchar contra ese poder, pero fue vano, había sido succionada por el frasco maldito.

-¡Mira-san!-exclamó exaltado Gray.

-¡Nee-san!-exclamó alterado Elfman al ver como el misterioso monstruo había raptado a su única hermana que le quedaba. Poco a poco, la ira comenzó a apoderarse de él, empezó a activar su poder y comenzar a convertirse en una bestia salvaje, lanzó un rugido aterrador y corrió en dirección a Astaroth.

-Es fascinante lo que puede hacer la fuerza bruta cuando es motivada por la ira, pero una estrategia bien planeada es mucho más conveniente en estos momentos.

Infló sus delgadas mejillas, como si estuviera acumulando una gran cantidad se saliva, pero cuando escupió en su lugar, salió una enorme serpiente de color negro, por lo que se podía ver con la poca luz, que se desplazó en el aire en dirección a Elfman, rápidamente la serpiente negra se enrolló en el cuello de Elfman estrangulándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras él luchaba débilmente contra la serpiente.

-La que sigue-dijo con una malévola y fría ironía. Miró hacia todas las direcciones con una mirada fría y calculadora analizando a cada miembro femenino del gremio, luego detuvo su mirada frente a Erza mirándola con sus maliciosos ojos de serpiente.

-Bueno, como yo ya dije, eres uno de los sacrificios muy valiosos. Para mi dios.-dijo sacando su legua bífida por un costado de su boca.

Se acercó a paso lento, pero seguro en dirección a Erza mientras extendía uno de sus brazos con sus dedos filosos como garras.

-¡Atrás!-exclamó asustada invocando una espada, pero Astaroth le dio un manotazo al arma mandándola a volar varios metros.

-No te resistas niña, el sacrificio de tu amiga y tú tiene fines de una causa noble.

-¡Erza!-exclamó Lucy asustada.

-¡BASTAAAAAAA!-gritó una potente voz, Astaroth se volteo para ver de donde provenía, pero en su lugar un gigantesco puño iba en hacia él. Un fuerte estruendo causó el gran impacto que recibió el intruso por parte del viejo maestro, mientras el poderoso puño seguí su camino botando mesas y sillas, Astaroth estaba plasmado entre los nudillos y los dedos, hasta que puño del maestro chocó contra una de las murallas del gremio.

-Muchachos-dijo el maestro removiendo un poco de la pared su puño-muchachos, así es como en Fairy Tail acabamos con los insectos, aplastándolos.

Removió el puño gigante mostrando un cuerpo aplastado y maltrecho. El hombro izquierdo había quedado dislocado al igual que la mandíbula inferior mostrando sus filosos dientes, la lengua se había casi cortado quedando colgada por tres venas, la pierna derecha había quedado volteada por completo y los ojos del monstruo estaban apagados por lo que se veía por las ranuras del casco. No quedaba más que una conclusión, estaba muerto. Luego agarró el jarrón que se le había caído.

-Ayuden a Elfman a quitarse esa serpiente, ahora debemos abrir esto para liberar a Mirajane y a las otras chicas que ha capturado este monstruo-comenzó a forcejear el jarro, pero la tapa no se abría-¡Que demonios! ¡Es que esta tapa no se abre!

-Déjemelo a mí maestro-dijo Gazille.

-¡Ahora apareces!-exclamó Lucy.

El Dragón Slayer trató de forcejear la tapa de la jarra, pero no se movía de su lugar, al parecer tenía un conjuro encima.

-¿¡Que-le-pasa a-esta-cosa-que-no-se mueve!?

-¿Qué raro?, pues a lo que se ve a simple vista parece ser tan solo un simple jarrón-dijo el maestro analizándolo con la vista.

-Es porque ese jarrón solo las criaturas de las tinieblas pueden abrirlo-dijo la tenebrosa voz de Astaroth.

Todos se voltearon y miraron a donde había quedado el intruso aplastado. Fue algo sorprendente, el derrotado Astaroth se había desprendido de la muralla, todo su cuerpo maltrecho comenzaba a regenerarse y reubicarse en sus respectivos lugares, incluyendo la lengua bífida que empezó a unirse nuevamente, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza cubierta por el casco en forma de cabeza de serpiente y se dio unos giros al cuello tronándose las vértebras y se preparó nuevamente para el enfrentamiento relamiéndose con su larga lengua.

-Humanos tontos, necesitarán más que un puño titánico para poder destruirme.-dijo emitiendo un fiero gruñido como el de un león.

-Bien, ya hemos visto que no eres un ser humano y estás muy lejos de serlo.

-Me halagan sus palabras amigo mío.

-No es un elogio, es una realidad, ahora cual es la causa de la que tanto hablas que es de tanta urgencia para tu amo o dios que te es tan necesario secuestrar a tantas chicas indefensas. ¡Explícate!

Astaroth solo se quedó mirando en silencio, hasta que sonrió maléficamente y sus rasgadas pupilas se contrajeron mientras que sus sombras comenzaban a deformarse y a brotarle ojos y bocas sonrientes.

-Bien, humanos quieren ver la noble causa de mi dios-dijo mientras sus sombras crecían- bien se los mostraré.

Alzó los brazos y sombras cubrieron todo el lugar en tinieblas que dejaron a todos en la oscuridad total.

-¿¡Que está pasando!?-se escuchó la voz de Natsu.

-No sé idota, pero saca tu mano de mi cara-dijo la voz de Gray.

-¿¡Donde están todos!?-gritó Lucy.

-¡Aye!-le acompañó Happy.

-¡Gray-sama!, ¿¡donde estás!?-exclamó Jubia asustada.

-¡Ahhg!… ¡niñas odiosas cállense!-gritó molesto Gazille.

-¡Maestro!, ¿Dónde estamos?-dijo Erza.

-No lo sé, pero esto no me agrada-respondió.

Una luz naranja muy débil se iluminó en un leve momento.

-¿¡Que fue eso!?-exclamó Erza.

Otra vez parpadeó la luz naranja, pero en otra zona. Poco a poco se comenzó a iluminar el lugar mostrando una ciudad en llamas y en completo caos, se escuchaban grito de horror y desesperación.

-¿¡Que es este lugar!?-preguntó Lucy.

-Es… nuestra ciudad…-concluyo el maestro con solo mirar alrededor, y era lo correcto, era la calle principal.

Un grupo de personas corrían hacia ellos asustados por algo muy aterrador.

-Oigan, ¿qué le pasa?-dijo Erza poniéndose delante de ellos, pero la pasaron de largo-¡Oigan, deténganse!-Siguieron de largo ignorándola.

-¿Qué les pasa esas personas?-preguntó Gray.

-Eso…-dijo Happy apuntando a la dirección de donde venían.

Unos monstruos que venían de la calle que ellos nunca habían visto que parecían enanos muy feos de brazos largos, piernas arqueadas, y narices y orejas largas y puntiagudas, armados con a espadas, arcos y flechas, lanzas y mazos de hierro con picos.

-Prepárense para pelear para pelear-dijo el maestro.

Todos se pusieron en guardia preparándose para enfrentarse a los monstruos que acercaban. Justo en el momento en que se iba a desarrollar el ataque algo raro pasó, los monstruos siguieron de largo traspasando a nuestros héroes dejándolos totalmente desconcertados.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-preguntó Gray.

-No… lo sé-dijo Erza-pero algo me dice que esto no es lo que creemos.

"_Están en lo correcto"_.Dijo una voz en la atmosfera. _"Lo que están viendo ahora no es real, pero deben saber que estas son las sombras del futuro que se les avecinan, ¿querían saber cuales eran los motivos de mi dios? Ahora contemplen la gloria de nuestra raza superior y como recuperamos lo que nos robaron ustedes pecadores de la luz"._

Vieron a su alrededor todo caos desatado por doquier, también se podía observar como los esfuerzo de la milicia eran opacados por las fuerzas del misterioso enemigo. Vieron como unos soldados que tratando de salvar a los civiles deteniendo a las huestes enemigas, un batallón de soldados se pusieron en guardia para defender su ciudad, pero estos contraatacaron con un escuadrón montados en unas bestias parecidas a gigantescos lobos destruyeron las filas sin ninguna dificultad, mientras que sus jinetes apuñalaban a los soldados en el suelo.

En otra calle de la ciudad se podía ver a otro grupo de soldados piqueros preparándose para atacar a un escuadrón de monstruos montados en esos lobos gigantes, pero por desgracia para los soldados no se percataron de un grupo que los iban a atacar del cielo, otros tipos de monstruos que venían volando desde el cielo cargando bolas de acero con picos bien afilados comenzaron revolotear sobre los soldados soltando sus cargas sobre los soldados destruyendo las filas mientras los jinetes de lobo atacaban por el frente.

Más adelante en las calles de las afueras un ejército entero trataba vanamente de detener a un grupo de monstruos gigantescos armados con garrotes que barrían a los soldados como si fueran un motón de hojas, un grupo de esqueletos armados con arcos y flechas salieron de los tejados con sus armas tensadas listas para disparar sus saetas, soltaron las cuerdas de sus arcos de una manera sincronizada.

-Esto no es un guerra… es un exterminio-dijo Gray casi impactado por la matanza que causaban los monstruos.

-¡Jubia no puede seguir viendo este horror!-dijo abrazando a Gray por seguridad.

-¡Astaroth!-grito furioso el maestro Makarov- si me escuchas, quiero ver quien es tu famoso amo y dios que está liderando esta masacre.

La voz resonante de Astaroth que flotaba en la atmosfera no dijo nada por un largo momento._ "Bien humano si quieres ver un poco de mi amo, te lo presentaré para que por fin estés tranquilo_ _de una buena vez"_.

Las imágenes que Astaroth mostraba se comenzaron a poner borrosas.

-¿¡Que está pasando!?-exclamó Lucy asustada.

-¡Las imágenes están cambiando de formas!-respondió Erza asustada.

Era correcto, las imágenes cambiaron de formas, dejando finalmente a la vista de un circulo rodeado por las llamas del caos de la ciudad, y al medio un misterioso hombre dándoles la espalda muy bien vestido muy elegante y con una capa apoyando sus dos manos en un bastón, era difícil poder verlo completamente por la luz que causaban las llamas que los rodeaban o tal vez, Astaroth no quería que vieran a su señor completamente a través de su hechizo de imágenes que estaba proyectando.

"_Él es mi amo, señor y dios; él nos va traer la gloria a nosotros __**Las Criaturas de las Tinieblas**__"._ Un grupo de seres que podríamos decir monstruos salieron de las llamas a cada lado del hombre. De izquierda a derecha eran muy distintos: el primero parecía un ser humano con cabeza de ave, alas enormes, llevaba unos pantalones bombachos y en lugar de manos parecía tener garras; la segunda persona que estaba al lado de el parecía ser una mujer muy atractiva y voluptuosa, su silueta era perfecta, de no ser por tener unas alas de murciélago y por lo que parecía ser otro par de alas del mismo animal; el tercero parecía ser un enano bastante chato y rechoncho con gabardina y sombrero de ancha ala, pero lo que lo hacía parecer diferente eran sus orejas que parecían membranas cómo las patas de una rana; la cuarta parecía ser también una mujer e igual de esbelta con una característica melena larga hasta la cintura, vestía con un playera sin manga que al parecer estaba hecha de piel de algún animal y una falda que parecía estar hecha de hojas; el quinto era demasiado extraño parecía ser un traje elegante que flotaba, o tal vez se podría decir mejor un hombre invisible, ya que donde estaba su cabeza flotaban un sombrero de copa y un monóculo en el ojo izquierdo, al igual que hombre, tenía sus manos apoyadas en un bastón; el sexto era un enorme ser musculoso, una túnica de piel, un casco con cuernos y grilletes rotos en las muñecas; y por último el séptimo ser parecía estar completamente cubierto de lo que parecía ser vendajes, un faldar y una máscara mortuoria egipcia.

-¿¡Quienes son eso sujetos!?-exclamó Natsu.

-¡Se ven demasiado fuertes! ¡No creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda vencerlos!-exclamó Happy asustado.

-¡Ya estas perdiendo las esperanzas Happy!-gritó Lucy.

El viejo maestro Makarov miraba fijamente al supuesto hombre invisible, había algo en él que le era muy familiar, como si lo conociera desde hace mucho, p ero mucho tiempo.

"…_Pero mi dios no está solo cuenta con el apoyo de su gremio de generales del inframundo conocidos como los __**Barbarian Beast**__, las bestias más temibles sacadas del averno"_

Lentamente comenzaba el misterioso hombre a voltearse.

"_Por eso este mundo deberá caer… y de sus cenizas resurgirá un nuevo orden que hará temblar los mismos cimientos de la Tierra…"_

Cuando el misterioso hombre se había terminado de voltear, este había cambiado de forma a la de un monstruo más, era mucho más aterrador que los anteriores, ya que este parecía una especie de murciélago monstruoso, mostró todos sus aterradores dientes que eran tan afilados cómo los de Astaroth, pero en particular eran sus colmillos que eran largos y muy, muy afilados. El monstruo sonrió y lanzando un fuerte alarido metálico se abalanzó sobre ellos y no vieron nada más.

Despertaron abruptamente, Erza despertó mirando a Astaroth que extendía su mano lentamente hacia ella, no podía hacer nada, estaba indefensa contra él… les había ganado.

-E-Erza…-dijo forzadamente Natsu tratando de levantarse-… levántate, por… favor…

Estaba a punto de agarrarle, hasta que algo salió debajo de la mesa donde Fenrir se había escondido. Era un corpulento monstruo con aspecto de lobo que vestía igual que Fenrir que había agarrado al Tenebris del cuello, sus filosas garras estaban casi enterradas en la garganta de Astaroth y la sangre morada comenzaba a escurrirse entre los velludos dedos.

-Ustedes…-dijo el monstruo lobo volteándose-saquen a todos sus amigos como puedan, yo lo distraeré.

-Barker… eres tan solo un pobre iluso-respondió Astaroth medio ahogado, empezó a inflar sus mejillas para luego escupir en los ojos del monstruo lobo haciéndole perder la vista por la cosa viscosa que le había caído sobre los ojos, eso le dio momento para darle un rodillazo en el estomago para quedar completamente libre de su captor, luego le dio un puñetazo en el hocico lanzándole contra una de las mesas que aún quedaban intactas. Astaroth se froto el cuello donde estaban las perforaciones que comenzaba a cicatrizarse como si nunca se las hubieran hecho, miró con ferocidad a la criatura lobo emitiendo su gruñido semejante a un león mientras que el dorso de su mano comenzaba nuevamente a abrirse para revelar el aguijón de hueso, pero esta vez un líquido morado goteaba de él, estaba dispuesto a matar a la extraña criatura.

-Barker-dijo molesto revelando que Fenrir y la criatura eran la misma persona- ahora haré lo que debí haber hecho ya hace cien años atrás cuando tu gremio fue aniquilado… ¡Gar, jar, jar, jar!

Estaba a punto de dar el golpe final.

En otro lugar, en las oscuras tierras de Ghoulvania, en una enorme montaña un palacio tenebroso se ejercía en ella, dentro en un enorme salón un decrépito anciano yacía sentado en el trono apoyando su cabeza sobre su puño izquierdo con el codo en el brazo del asiento glorioso, su rostro estaba cubierto por las sombras, solo su boca y mentó se podían ver era pálido como un papel. De repente, de las sombras se abrieron sus ojos revelando un brillo rojo sobrenatural. De vuelta en Fiore, Astaroth se detuvo en el ataque, un penetrante dolor de cabeza comenzó molestarle, tuvo que guardar sus aguijones venenosos dentro del dorso de sus manos para poder agarrarse su cabeza.

-¿Qué le está pasando?-se preguntó Gray viendo que daba vuelta como si estuviera mareado.

-Le duele la cabeza imbécil-respondió Natsu.

Se dirigió a paso serpenteado hacia la muralla, se apoyó sobre ella y levantó levemente la cabeza.

-…bien amo, volveré a ti con las ofrendas que os he conseguido-volvió a parase erguidamente y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡¡¡…!!!-gritó Natsu tratándose de poner de pie mirándole directamente, Astaroth se volteó para mirarle sin decir nada.- ¿¡Te piensas ir sin darme a mí una buena pelea!?

-Humano tonto… estás muy débil como para seguir peleando ¿Qué te hace pensar que tendrías una posibilidad de poder derrotarme en ese estado?- en eso siguió su camino ignorando a Natsu.

Sin poder soportarlo se fue al ataque contra el monstruo, pero este respondió con sus sombras de muchos ojos y bocas sonrientes, haciéndolo detenerse para evitar se tragado. Ya fuera del gremio Astaroth contrajo sus sombras aterradoras de vuelta a sus pies cubriéndose con su capa.

-Nos volveremos a ver nuevamente patéticos humanos-dijo y en esos comenzó a disolverse en una especie de niebla negra y rápidamente e salió volando por los aires serpenteando y dejando una estela de humo negrusco hasta perderse de vista, las heridas de Natsu y la pérdida de sangre comenzaron a surtir efecto, se sentía débil y todo su alrededor le comenzaba a dar vueltas comenzó a tambalearse hasta que por fin se cayó al suelo y no vio más.

_-¿Cómo se encuentra Polyushka-san?_-dijo la voz de Erza.

-_Por lo que veo no fueron tan terribles, más bien fue una fatiga que le dio se vio expuesto a algo que lo causó el desmayo._

_-Nuestro agresor se desvaneció en una niebla negra y salió volando hasta no sé donde._

_-Niebla negra…eso debió ser, su agresor usó eso como sistema de seguridad…_

_-Pero se pondrá bien-_dijo la voz de Lucy.

-_Sí, solo necesita estar en reposo y…_

En eso despertó Natsu de su sueño viendo a todos sus amigos y a la maga medica frente ellos estaba recostado en una de las camas de le enfermería del gremio, Lucy y Erza lo abrazaron de la felicidad (auque el de Erza fue un tanto doloroso por el peto de su armadura).

-¿¡Que está pasando!?-exclamó de preocupación por la reacción de sus amigas.

-Haz estado inconsciente por tres días-respondió Lucy.

-¿Tres días?

-Así es idiota-dijo Gray que ya estaba en ropa interior- haz estado dormido por tres días.

-Chico tu ropa-dijo Polyushka mirándole de muy molesta.

-¡Otra vez!

-Después del ataque de ese monstruo te desmayaste-dijo Lucy-al parecer te enfermaste de una enfermedad mágica muy extraña, pero estas ahora bien.

-¡Y Happy!

-Esta dormido-respondió Erza apuntándole la cama de al lado dormido- no se ha separado durante estos tres días, ahora debe descansar.

-¿Y los demás?

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada solo bajaron la mirada.

-Voltéate…

Al voltearse vio a la mayoría de sus compañeros muy malheridos, alguno tenían un rostro cadavérico por los traumas del ataque de Astaroth, Levi que había logrado salir ilesa de este ataque, estaba sentada junto a sus dos amigos Jet y Droy quienes también habían recibido una buena paliza de parte del Tenebris. Casi la mayoría de las chicas estaban ilesas, demostrando así que el objetivo de Astaroth son las chicas del gremio y no le interesaba si herida a los hombres del gremio, o peor aún, haberlos matado.

-¿Y el maestro?

-Fue con Jubia y Gazille a la biblioteca a buscar información de Ghoulvania.

En aparece una niña de cabello negro que usaba un vestido corto y acompañada de una gata con vestido, eran Wendy y Charle que habían vuelto de una misión.

-¿Oigan que fue lo que pasó?-preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

-Sí, parece que tuvieron otra de sus fiestas-respondió la gata con desden.

En eso Erza se acercó a las dos con un gesto muy triste y le acarició la cabeza y con una triste expresión.

-Menos mal que no estuviste aquí hace tres días atrás.

Solo se limito a mirar a Erza con curiosidad.

-Hace tres días atrás fuimos atacados por un terrible monstruo y raptó a Mira-san-dijo Gray con tristeza.

-¿¡Y a donde se la llevó!?

-Al parecer se la llevó a ese país llamado Ghoulvania, de donde viene tu "amigo" ahora el maestro y otros compañeros están en la biblioteca.

Y en eso se interrumpe con la entrada de un misterioso hombre alto de cabello rubio, amplio bigote estilo italiano del mismo color de su cabello y con una cara bonachón; era escoltado por dos guardias del _Consejo de Magos de Era_. Vestía de traje raro, ya que la chaqueta era de color verde esmeralda, pantalones burdeos (para los que no saben el burdeos es un color morado rojizo), mocasines cafés, camisa blanca acompañada de una corbata del mismo color de los pantalones, guantes de seda, un bastón con empuñadura de esfera de color bronce y un monóculo en el ojo izquierdo.

-¡Muy buenos días jóvenes miembros de Fairy Tail!-dijo muy alegre el hombre acercándose al grupo. Todos se le quedaron mirando extrañados mirándose unos a otros y preguntándose con las miradas quien era este sujeto y por qué se había metido en el gremio.

-Sí, veo bien que se preguntan quién soy yo, mi nombre es Richard O'Flannigan y soy uno de los nuevos miembros del Consejo de Magos de Era y he venido aquí por lo que les sucedió hace ya tres días… y… si no es mucha la molestia quisiera hablar con el encargado del gremio si no es mucha la molestia.

En eso entregó su bastón al soldado de su derecha, dio un aplauso y el otro sacó de un bolso que llevaba un paquete muy bien envuelto, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Erza y se lo entregó en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso señor O'Flannigan?-le preguntó.

- Ah, tan solo es una tarta de manzana que les traje para que se sientan mejor.

-G… gracias, supongo.

-Señor, ¿Qué es lo que trae a un miembro del nuevo consejo hasta aquí?-preguntó Lucy.

-Bueno, debido a los ataque han sufrido los gremios _Lamia's Scale_, _Blue Pegasus_ y _Cerbero's Fang_. En cada uno de ellos ha sido atacado de la manera más inhumana y salvajemente por lo que ellos describían como un monstruo de sombras o una bolsa de demonios.

Era obvio que se refería a Astaroth, el agresor de hace tres días atrás que atacó también a estos tres gremios al igual que ha ellos.

-Disculpe seño O'Flannigan-dijo Gray acercándose al caballero, pero este retrocedió un poco con una miradas de preocupación cuando por que él estaba en ropa interior-quisiera preguntarle por un amigo mío que es miembro de _Lamia's Scale_, se llama León, ¿como se encuentra?

-Haber déjame recordar-dijo pensativamente y se frotaba la barbilla-…León… León… ¡Ah sí! Lo recuerdo, pobre muchacho, está muy mal, trató de interponer con el misterioso agresor y fue una muy conveniente para él, pero descuida, no está en riesgo de muerte, al parecer trató de salvar un sus compañeras, al parecer creo que se llamaba Cherry o algo parecido.

Al parecer Cherry, su amiga del gremio _Lamia's Scale_ y rival personal de Lucy también había sido secuestrada por el agresor tenebroso con el fin de ser un de los sacrificios para el supuesto dios de Astaroth y así traer el reino de los habitantes de las tinieblas.

-Y sabe algo usted que fue lo que le pasó a _Blue Pegasus_-preguntó Lucy a O'Flannigan.

Solo se limitó suspirar.

-No querrán saber de manera muy detallada- miró pensativo hacia la ventana- de partida esos tres muchacho con pinta de galanes quedaron casi irreconocibles y muy humillados, ahora están una especie de hospital mágico tratando de recuperar lo que eran antes además de otras heridas graves y mientras el extraño hombrecito de extraña apariencia ha perdido todo el sentido del olfato e igualmente esta hospitalizado por las heridas y el resto de su gremio a excepción de las mujeres que están milagrosamente ilesas.

Parece que esta conspiración contra los gremios está centrada en capturar a tres candidatas de cada uno de los gremios con el fin de ser sacrificadas a nombre del supuesto dios con el fin de traer ese nuevo orden al mundo con la extinción de la humanidad y esperan que puedan capturar a otras candidatas más para su siniestro ritual.

-Bueno, si no hay más preguntas al respecto de lo que ha pasado, me gustaría poder hablar con su maestro si no es mucha la molestia.

-Nuestro maestro ha salido por un momento-dijo Erza- y creo que se va tardar mucho en volver.

-¡Oh! Bueno, entonces creo que tenemos que irnos, ¿no es así caballero?-dirigiéndose a su escolta- bueno, entonces nos vamos, creo que no podré tener el lujo de hablar con este mago legendario y con el trabajo que tengo no podré verle en muuucho tiempo. ¡Jou, jou, jou, jou!

Acercó la mano al guardia que tenía su bastón y este se lo entregó en sus manos, se dio la media vuelta y emprendía camino hacia la salida, el maestro Makarov apareció en la puerta acompañado por Gazille y Jubia llevando un par de rollos muy antiguos. El maestro se detuvo en seco frente al alto hombre del extravagante traje, el alegre rostro de este hombre al verlo cambió abruptamente en un rostro despreciativo y molesto al verle.

-¿Usted es el maestro Makarov?-preguntó con un tono de ferocidad.

-Sí, ¿y usted quien es?-preguntó el viejecito.

-Soy uno de los nuevos miembros del consejo Richard O'Flannigan, y como ya veo usted es el maestro de esta despreciable pocilga.

Todos se sorprendieron y a la vez se molestaron, y en especial Natsu, por lo que había dicho el gentilhombre, al principio era un bonachón y derepente cambió a un hombre de carácter frío, despreciativo y molesto por la presencia del maestro Makarov.

-Bu-bueno, es un placer conocerle señor…

-¿Qué es eso que tiene en sus manos?

-No es nada señor O'Flannigan son solo…

-Entonces no sería mucha molestia que lo viera ¿no?

El anciano se quedó mirando en silencio a todas partes, estaba atrapado por el caballero y su escolta, si no lo revelaba quizás podría meter en problemas a todo el gremio y si lo hacía era quizás podría poner obstáculos contra ellos. Se los entregó en sus manos y el hombre los desplegó, eran mapas de la isla-continente Ghoulvania los examinó cuidadosamente los volvió a enrollar.

-¿Me podría explicar por qué tiene estos mapas en su poder?

-Eeh… en realidad los colecciono, sí colecciono mapas antiguos.

-Bien-dijo devolviéndoselos- le creeré, pero más le vale que no opere sin la autorización del Consejo, porque o sino va tener muy serios problemas con nosotros, y recuerde que ya no está el viejo Yajima para ayudarles, y el mínimo acto de desobediencia será sancionado con la disolución del gremio, ¿¡me entendió!?

Hubo un lapso de silencio alrededor.

-Sí, entiendo-dijo con tristeza.

-Me parece excelente-dijo O'Flannigan mientras se dirigía hacia la salida final mente, pero se detuvo y se volteo un vez más.

-Por cierto quisiera preguntarle algo ¿usted fue el que capturó al afamado ladrón de vidas James Maybrick?

-Sí, fui yo…

-Eso fue lo que pensé, que tengan un buen día-dijo despidiéndose y saliendo del lugar.

Al parecer este hombre tenía algo en su contra con el maestro que dejó casi humillado frente a sus camaradas que lo dejó sin aliento.

-Algo en él no me agrada-dijo Erza pensativa.

-A mi tampoco-comentó Gray.

-Vieron como se puso cuando vio al maestro, parece que lo odia-dijo Lucy analizando el asunto.

-¡Como se atreve a llamar pocilga al mejor de los gremios!-rugió furioso Natsu lanzando fuego por la boca.

-Cálmate imbécil-dijo Gray molesto.

-Maestro ¿usted que le hizo?-preguntó Gazille.

-Nada-respondió-ni siquiera lo conozco.

-A Jubia no le agrada esto-dijo preocupada.

-A mí tampoco Jubia-dijo Erza-Lo peor de todo es que nos ató de manos para que no hagamos nada, es muy sospechoso.

-Sí, pero a mí me ató de manos no a ustedes-dijo con una sonrisa. Todos se quedaron mirándole- en realidad fue a mí al que ató de manos.

-Maestro…-dijo Erza.

-Sí… deben buscar al a se tal Fenrir y hacerle responder todas las preguntas.

-¡Maestro, es un hombre lobo, una bestia!- dijo Gray preocupado por lo que decía.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con Gray!-dijo Lucy asustada.

-Los hombres lobo no merecen llamarse hombres-dijo Elfman desde una de las camas con el cuello envuelto con un collar acolchonado.

-Te entiendo Elfman, pero es nuestra única esperanza-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien-dijo Erza-debemos ir, Wendy, necesito que cures a Natsu y a Elfman.

-¿Ah?-se preguntó la chica.

-Si tenemos que enfrentarlo, necesitaremos la mayor fuerza posible, iremos todos los que estamos bien.

Ya después de curar la heridas de Natsu y Elfman, en los bosques cercanos a la Ciudad Magnolia, todo el grupo compuesto por Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Jubia, Gazille, Elfman, Wendy y Charle. Se habían adentrado en el frondoso bosque cercano a la ciudad buscando indicios del licántropo suelto por la zona.

-Ahhh… que hambre tengo, cuantas horas llevamos buscando al hombre perro-se quejó Natsu.

-Apenas treinta minutos Natsu-respondió Erza molesta-deberías centrarte en la búsqueda del licántropo en lugar de estar quejándote todo el rato.

-Sí imbécil-dijo Gray que ya estaba sin camisa-al menos Wendy y Gazille están aplicando su habilidades de olfato dragón.

En efecto, Wendy y Gazille estaban oliendo el aire por los alrededores del bosque buscando el olor del hombre lobo.

-Wendy no deberías rebajarte a buscar como un perro-dijo Charle de brazo cruzados y molesta por haber venido.

-No te preocupes Charle, Happy, el nekomander está aquí para protegerte-dijo Happy haciendo pose como si mostrar músculos.

-Ooooh… que segura estoy-dijo con sarcasmo.

Mientras seguían buscando por los alrededores del bosque, Wendy sintió un olor distinto por el oeste de la zona donde estaban.

-Oigan amigos siento algo por aquí-dijo la chica apuntando hacia el lugar de donde provenían el olor.

-Sí-afirmó Gazille sintiendo el mismo olor que Wendy-hay un olor por ahí, huele a perro mojado y a carne asada.

Se dirigieron rápidamente ha donde se sentía ese olor hasta llega a un especie de campamento, había una fogata encendida, con dos vara clavadas en cada extremo y sobre ambas otra vara, pero esta tenía empalada un trozo de carne asando en el fuego. En un extremo del campamento había una piel de venado que al parecer era utilizada como cama por el que estaba acampando y en otro extremo habían huesos de venado apilado en un montón, al parecer el que estaba en ese lugar era el hombre lobo que al parecer había creado un campamento, pero el problema era dónde estaba Fenrir que al parecer había ido a cazar nuevamente.

-Al parecer ha levantado un campamento, pero donde estará ahora- se pregunto Erza mirando a su alrededor.

-No debe estar muy lejos por lo que veo del fuego se prendió hace poco-dijo Gray mirando la hoguera que estaba encendida con el trozo de carne medio crudo-debió prenderla hace bien poco.

-Entonces debe estar cerca-dijo Lucy algo nerviosa y mirando a todos los lado que pueda salir.

-lo atraparemos y lo haremos hablar con los puño, como los hombre de verdad-dijo Elfman arremangándose las mangas de la camisa.

-Bueno, pero a la carne le falta un poco de sal-dijo Natsu con el trozo de carne empalado con una mordida.

-¡Aaahh! ¡Cómo puedes comerte la comida de otras personas!-exclamo asustada Lucy.

-O peor aún idiota-dijo Gray ya en calzoncillos- comerte la comida de licántropo.

-¿Y tu ropa Gray?-pregunto Natsu sin darle importancia.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Donde la dejé!?

-¡Shhhhh!-silenció Erza a todos-escuchen.

Se escucho en todo el bosque el crujir de un árbol como si lo estuvieran arranando de raíz con mucha fuerza. Acto seguido un árbol salió volando por el cielo y cayendo muy cerca de Natsu quien aún seguía comiendo el pedazo de carne que había sacado del fuego.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Nos atacan!-exclamó Natsu en pánico y votando la carne.

-¡Es el fin!-le acompañó Happy.

-¡Prepárense!-dijo Erza activando su magia de re-equipamiento, y los demás también se pusieron en guardia.

Se escuchó un gruñido prolongado como el de un perro muy feroz, de los arbustos se asomó una cabeza de lobo con un hocico fruncido medio grueso mostrando sus filosos dientes y sus puntiagudas orejas hacia atrás, el pelaje grisáceo que se podía ver del abrigo medio roto por la espalda estaba completamente erizado. Salió por completo de los arbustos, llevando en su velluda garra derecha un par de conejos recién cazados, su brazo izquierdo estaba envuelto por un entablillado muy improvisado con una tira de cuero negro y palos gruesos. Al verlos a todos en su campamento, se tranquilizo un poco.

-Son ustedes…-dijo acongojado, en eso avanzo hacia el fuego dejó a un lado los dos conejos que había cazado y vio que Natsu se había casi por completo comido su carne que estaba asando-¿Te estás comiendo mi almuerzo?

Natsu avergonzado por el acto descortesía extendió el brazo con el fin de devolverle su comida.

-Jiji. Perdón, no era mi intención.

-Aaah… bueno, no importa-recibiendo la carne y sentándose en el suelo con Natsu.

-Lamento haberles arrojado el árbol-dijo echándose de un bocado la carne y tragándola-pensé que eran cazadores que habían encontrado mi escondite, solo quería asustarlos no lastimarlos.

-Está bien-dijo Erza acompañándoles en el suelo-entendemos que no querías que te descubrieran.

-Gracias-dijo pensativo- les agradezco su comprensión, no mucho se darían el tiempo de entender lo que pasa.

-Bien, ahora queremos saber que es lo que está pasando, y por qué ese tal Astaroth raptó a una de nuestras amigas. ¿Cuál es el fin que quieren?

-Bien, no sé como te suena esta idea de… **sacrificio humano** a la Muerte.

Todos quedaron impactados por la idea de que Mirajane sea ofrecida para un ritual siniestro, tenía que salvarla y a las otras nueve chicas que habían sido secuestradas junto a ella.

-¡Dime a donde se la llevaron si es que eres un verdadero hombre!-dijo Elfman casi activando su magia.

-A mi tierra natal, Ghoulvania y ahora que estoy atorado aquí no voy a poder hacer nada para impedir que se haga este ritual.

-Si te ayudamos a ir ¿nos llevarías?-preguntó Erza con seriedad mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

-Llevar moscas a la telaraña, ¿Qué clase de broma es esa?

-¡No es una broma!-exclamó molesta-queremos ir a rescatarla nosotros mismos, no dejaremos que ningún mago oscuro la use como sacrificio para abrir un portal del infierno, porque somos magos del gremio Fairy Tail y no dejamos a ninguno de nuestros camaradas atrás.

Fenrir se quedó mirando todos fijamente, algo de esas palabras le llegaron a su memoria viejos recuerdos de un pasado muy distante cuan el pertenecía al gremio de magos y caza monstruos _**Sanctuary**__…_

"_Recuerda esto joven Barker, nosotros somos la esperanza de la humanidad y por ley no debemos dejar a nadie atrás, y por eso somos los pilares de un santuario para todo hombre, mujer y niño"._Le dijo alguna vez un hombre muy sabio que fue el maestro de su gremio. Se levantó y los miró a todos.

-De acuerdo, es un trato-concluyó finalmente con cierto tono regañadientes- ahora lo que necesitamos es un barco para poder llegar a Ghoulvania.

-No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso.

-Ojala lo tengan entre dos o tres días si no es mucha molestia.

-Claro.

-Y esperemos que es tal O'Flannigan no nos descubra-dijo Gray.

-Sí ese hombre del pastel de manzana es muy raro cambia de una carácter a otro.-dijo Natsu levantando el brazo.

-¡Aye!-exclamó Happy- cuando vio al maestro se hizo una furia contra él, como si lo odiara.

-Su odio parecía muy sospechoso-dijo Lucy pensativa-y eso que al parecer el maestro nunca lo había visto.

-Aunque perdonen, pero al parecer creo que esto no tiene importancia por ahora-dijo Gazille de brazos cruzados.

-Si-dijo Fenrir- entonces si no hay más entonses será mejor que separemos por unos días y nos encontremos en Haregeon.

-¿¡No vendrás con nosotros!?-exclamó Natsu.

-¿No crees que ver un mitad licántropo por la calles de una ciudad es algo común?-preguntó retóricamente.

-¡Oh! Ya entiendo…

-Bien, nos veremos en tres días-dijo Erza-entonces será mejor que volvamos al gremio.

-Sí ya el maestro se estará preocupando por nosotros-dijo Gazille.

-Hasta entonces Fairy Tail-dijo Fenrir- los buscaré entre los puertos.

-Que así sea.

-Bien, pero ante de irse quiero darles un consejo, FT.

Todos los miraron extrañado.

-Sería mejor para ustedes que crean en historias de monstruos y fantasmas, porque esta es una…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Bueno, hasta aquí llega este tenebroso capítulo, y espero que vean el siguiente capitulo y espero que lleven un buen repelente contra monstruos, fantasmas y otra criaturas de la noche, porque en el siguiente estaremos finalmente en las tierras salvajes de Ghoulvania, dónde lobos grandes como caballos sedientos de sangre fresca, árboles hechizados, espíritus lumínicos que buscan la perdición de los viajeros, carruajes demoníacos conducidos por aterradores cocheros que cubre sus caras y muchas otra criaturas que habitan en las pesadillas humanas podrán ver en el capítulo**: Llegada a las tierras bárbaras/ Aquellos que merodean en las tinieblas.**

**Detrás de la Pluma y La Tinta:**

Saludos nuevamente, como siempre en este en esta sección aquí yo les hablo de mis personajes que aparecen en fic. Esta vez les voy a hablar del malévolo Astaroth, el leal esbirro del misterioso villano de esta historia. De partida, Astaroth como saben es un _Tenebris_, en pocas palabras una criatura sin alma con una retorcida naturaleza y despiadada. Estas criaturas nacen cuando un mago que basa su poder en dejarse poseer por espíritus o demonios, cuando estos son más poderosos que el mago, estos destruyen su alma hasta finalmente queda un cascarón vacío de cuerpo "humano" con ciertas alteraciones físicas.

Este tipo de ser está basado centralmente _**Durza**_, de las novelas de Christopher Paolini _**Eragon, **_otro, es el personaje de uno de las sagas de videojuegos _**Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fate**_, _**Cu'**_ _**Chaspel**_ el leal sirviente de siniestro Hermeneuta del templo de los adoradores de los cristales rojos. Para también darles en un cierto gusto por otros ánimes, el mismísimo villano del ánime y manga _**Naruto: Orochimaru. **_También unas cuantas pizcas __de uno de mis villanos favoritos_** de Star Wars: el General Grievous**__._ Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante un cierto parecido en habilidades a las de _**Pride**_ de _**FMA Brotherhood**_ el homúnculo que manipula las sombras. Sin más que decir me despido dando las gracias a mis fieles lectores como siempre. Y el más importarte de todo

**Maravillante: **espero que estés aun siguiendo la historia, y a la vez te haya gustado como te dije esta es la primera batalla y es el comienzo de de las rivalidades de alguno de los personajes con mis villanos. Es una lastima que te vallas, pero sigue mis fic si puedes.

**Gabe Logan: **Ojala te haya gustado ver a este villano y te prepares para ver las tierras salvajes de Ghoulvania y monstruos que corren salvajemente. Solo una cosa debo pedirte, trata de hacer los_ reviews_ un poco más largos y profundos, me interesa tu opinión con respecto al fic.

Bueno, hasta la próxima, y sigan mirando al cielo y si lo hicieron cayeron jajajajaja…

**Omakes muy pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail.**

**Misión en el País del Crepúsculo.**

**(Nota del autor: **en este capitulo veremos una gran cantidad de criaturas tenebrosas, al final pretendía hacer un mini _Bestiario _explicando a cada una de ellas, pero sería muy largo. Así que en caso de cualquier duda con respecto a algún tipo de criatura oscura escriban a y les explicare gustosamente sus dudas al respecto).

**Saludos nuevamente: en el capít****ulo anterior, un extraño monstruo que se hace llamar Astaroth se apareció frente al gremio exigiendo un tributo de sangre de las mejores magas del gremio**_** Fairy Tail.**_** Ahora nuestros héroes han hecho un trato con Fenrir, a quien acaban de descubrir que es un hombre lobo, quien prometió en llevarles a Ghoulvania, conocida como las tierras bárbaras; un país que solo conoce las tinieblas y el miedo. Habitado por las criaturas de la noche y humanos que se han recluido en ciudades amuralladas con guardias armados, viviendo con miedo del supremo gobernante, el príncipe de las tinieblas, conocido como… **_**"Él"**_

**Intro: **

Es una noche tormentosa con relámpagos estamos al frente de las rejas oxidadas de una vieja mansión abandonada, las rejas se abren emitiendo un rechinido desagradable mientras avanzamos hacia la mansión. Ya en la entrada, las puertas se abren misteriosamente mostrando el vestíbulo muy descuidado con las escaleras al frente y todo cubierto de polvo y telarañas, pero no subiremos, ya que nuestro camino es por una de las puertas al lado de las viejas escalera donde terminamos en una sala de estar con grandes ventanas, en ellas se ve el destello de un relámpago, nos fijamos en un antiguo librero donde hay un libro muy curioso, en el lomo está escrito: _Cuentos de Miedo. _Tratamos de sacar el libro, pero no es un libro, es una palanca que abre un pasadizo secreto a las catacumbas de la mansión, unas misteriosas escaleras de piedra y en el muro con gárgolas talladas cuyas bocas emiten una misteriosa luz que nos guía hacia las oscuras penumbras de este tétrico lugar. Mientras bajamos y bajamos llegamos a una antigua puerta de madera con bisagras también oxidadas por la humedad del ambiente, se abren ante nosotros, revelándonos una antigua cámara de torturas convertida en lo que parecía ser un estudio con candelabros de pie, un escritorio con un viejo libro enorme, una calavera con una vela semi-derretida encendida y un buitre disecado. Nuestra atención se dirige a un ataúd, nos acercamos más y más a él… De repente la tapa se abre abruptamente y de este sale un viejo zombi riéndose como loco.

-¡Yihihihihihihihihi! ¿Qué tal amantes de lo extraño? Hace harto tiempo que yo su antiguo amigo, el Guardián de la Cripta, no hacía una entrada así desde que cancelaron mi show hace catorce años.

El zombi se bajó de su ataúd y se dirigió al su escritorio y abrió el libro.

-Bueno, KnightJackal me contrató para poder narrar su historia, porque me considera como el mejor narrador de historias de miedo en todo el mundo. ¡Yihihihihihihihihi!

"Como ustedes podrán recordar, nuestro amigos se encontraron con un misterioso ser llamado Astaroth, que al parecer no es un ser humano sino más bien una criatura de las tinieblas, lugarteniente y segundo al mando de una conspiración contra la raza humana y también a los seres de la luz; para eso requiere hacerse con un gran poder guardado en otro mundo y así destruir a los servidores de la luz.

Sacó un libro viejo encuadernado en cuero rojo y letras doradas de su estante, fue hacia el sofá, se sentó y abrió el libro en su regazo mientras buscaba el capítulo de esta noche.

-Bien mis pequeños amiguitos, pónganse cómodos, porque voy a leerles la llegada de nuestro héroes a las tierras de las criaturas de las sombras. La Historia se llama… _**"Llegada a las tierras Bárbaras". **_

**Capítulo 4: ****(Llegada a las tierras Bárbaras)**

**Portada: **Happy viendo una película en el sofá junto a un Vampiro, un Hombre-lobo, Zombies y Frankenstein **(Una pelicula se disfruta con buenos amigos)**

(**Nota del Autor:** Música de fondo _Tocata y Fuga de Bach_ en **C **menor)

Que habrá pasado esos tres días después del ataque de Astaroth, se preguntarán. Bien, si lo quieren saber tendremos que dirigir a un día después del ataque a Fairy Tail hacia las oscuras tierras del Ghoulvania, a un castillo en la montaña árida más grande que se pueden imaginar, en lo alto de la montaña más alta de las tierras salvajes como un enorme demonio contemplado meticulosamente la creación. Dentro de sus lúgubres murallas, Astaroth ya se desplaza en dirección al salón del trono donde yace sentado su amo y dios esperando que su leal siervo que le traiga las ofrendas que él ha recolectado por todo Fiore para su oscuro ritual.

Cuando entró en el salón, Astaroth se puso de rodillas ante su amo poniendo a sus pies el jarrón mágico con sus victimas adentro.

-Bien, bien, bien…-dijo el hombre misterioso, ya deteriorado por el tiempo y el ayuno por cien años- has logrado la encomienda que yo te he pedido, con estas ofrendas podremos traer un nuevo orden al mundo-dijo vigorizados poniéndose de pie y cogiendo el bastón muy familiar para nosotros, a su lado derecho.

-Lo lamento, amo-dijo Astaroth agachando su cabeza cubierta por su casco- no pude completar mi misión como debía hacer, por lo tanto, estoy dispuesto a recibir cualquier castigo que yo mereciese.

-No digas tonterías, a lo que pude ver a través de tus ojos, haz hecho un buen trabajo, avivaste las llamas de ese gremio, la ofrenda que conseguiste ahí será una perfecta carnada para poder atraerles hasta nosotros.

-¿Por qué señor?

-Porque has agitado el panal, y es solo cuestión de tiempo a que vengan a su rescate, y como dejaste ilesas solo a las mujeres, es tan solo un mero calculo matemático.

-Entiendo, amo.-dijo sonriente.

-Pero por ahora ese no es nuestro problema, uno de nuestros **Barbarian Beast** nos ha traicionado.

-¿No se refiere a…?

-Sí, Greedigut nos ha traicionado. He enviando a todas mis tropas ha buscarlo, pero todo ha sido en vano.

-Entonces, haré todo lo que pueda por capturarle y hacerle lamentar.

-No, lo quiero vivo, lo único que lo destruirá será su propia codicia y nada más…

"Él" dio un fuerte aplauso que resonó por todo el salón, durante un lapso largo luego se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos lentos, de las sombra, una bella y muy atractiva mujer vestida en paños menores salio cargando en sus brazos una bandeja con un jarrón con un liquido rojo y una copa de cristal con un diseño macabro de un cráneo con una serpiente enrollada en el mango, vertió el líquido rojo en la copa y se dirigió donde estaba su amo luego se sentó en regazo acariciando su blanca barba.

-Ahora Astaroth, quiero estar solo si no es mucha molestia.

-Entiendo mi amo…-dijo desvaneciéndose en las sombras dejando al hombre misterioso con su sirvienta personal.

**(****Ya cuatro días después)**

En las afueras de la ciudad-puerto Haregeon, nuestros protagonistas de la historia está ahí sentados esperando el retorno de Happy y de Charle, quienes fueron a patrullar toda la ciudad para ver si encontraban al encubierto Fenrir J. Barker.

-Se han tardado demasiado-se quejó Natsu ya aburrido de esperar.

-Idiota, Happy y Charle salieron hace cinco minutos-le dijo Gray ya sin camisa.

-Pero cuanto tardaría-se preguntó Lucy sentada en la misma roca.

-No te preocupes Lucy-san-dijo Wendy con una sonrisa-con Charle de seguro hará un rápido trabajo.

-Jubia está preocupada por los dos-dijo ella en tercera persona.

-También hay algo raro ese tal Fenrir-dijo Gazille rascándose la barbilla-¿No encuentran algo raro de que nos dijera que nos separáramos durante dos días?

-Es porque ya estamos al filo de la navaja con ese tal Richard O'Flannigan.-respondió Erza de brazos cruzados.

-Solo lo digo porque que tal si se fue en eso dos días se fue de vuelta a sus tierras y nos engaño.

-Como yo dije antes, los hombres lobo no merecen llamarse hombres-protestó Elfman amenazando con el puño.

-Pero es nuestra única llave para llegar a Ghoulvania-puntualizó Erza.

-¿Pero no teníamos mapas de esas tierras?-pregunto Gray a su compañera.

-Sí, los tenemos, pero solo nos muestra la geografía, no el como llegar a ella.

-Bueno, confiamos de que no se haya ido sin nosotros-dijo el maestro Makarov quien guardaba silencio desde que partieron de ciudad Magnolia de una manera muy pensativa- además parece un buen muchacho.

-¿Muchacho?-se preguntaron Lucy y Levi.

En eso Happy y Charle, y al parecer por las caras que tenían eran malas noticias.

-Charle, ¿Qué fue lo que vieron?

-El gato y yo vimos a ese tal O'Flannigan con sus dos guardaespaldas.

-¡Aye!-exclamó Happy-al parecer predijo nuestros movimientos.

-Eso lo va a hacer muy difícil para nosotros-dijo el maestro frotándose la barbilla.

-Maestro-dijo Erza-¿Qué es lo que sugiere?

-Separarnos, cada quien que tome su propio camino hasta el puerto.

Todos asintieron y haciendo la unión de manos y con un alzamiento se separaron engrudos de Natsu, Happy y Lucy; Gray y Jubia; Erza, el maestro Makarov y Gazille; Elfman y Levi y por último Wendy y Charle. Pero por desgracia, el grupo de Erza tuvo un encuentro un tanto inesperado.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí-dijo Richard O'Flannigan mirando con una mirada fulminante al viejo maestro-¿Acaso usted está buscando problemas?

-No, solo hemos venido a ver a un viejo amigo que no veo hace tiempo nada más.

O'Flannigan se quedó mirándole arquean con la ceja que no tenía el monóculo, la derecha, mirando inquisitivamente a la maestro como si no le creyera la excusa.

-¡Jou, jou, jou, jou, jou!-se rió fuertemente mientras sus guardaespaldas al igual que los tres presentes- bien e parece por mi parte, y además que jóvenes tan amables, eso es algo muy admirable de la juventud de hoy. Muy bien pueden seguir su camino, no los voy a molestar además tengo cosas que hacer en el consejo, mucho papaleo, sí señor…-decía mientras se alejaba y seguía su camino.

-¿No se da cuenta que está hablando a sus guardias?-dijo Gazille mirando como desaparecía el gentilhombre.

-Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder-dijo el maestro-los demás nos esperan.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al puerto ya todos los demás estaban allá, pero Fenrir ni pista de él.

-Finalmente llegaron-dijo Gray ya en ropa interior.

-Se tardaron mucho-dijo Lucy.

-Erza, maestro. ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?-preguntó Natsu.

-Tuvimos un desagradable encuentro con O'Flannigan-respondió el maestro-pero logramos evadirlo por los pelos, menos mal no sospechó, tenía el corazón en la mano.

-Además creo que él no estaban ahí por solo dar un simple paseo-dijo Erza teniendo sospechas al respecto- maestro, ¿no cree que quizás sabía que íbamos a estar aquí y si ya capturó a Fenrir?

-No lo creo-dijo Natsu-no creo que un hombre lobo que habla sea tan fácil de capturar, además ¡con esa increíble fuerza para arrancar un árbol! ¡Quiero pelear con él!

-Apena lo conoces y ya quieres pelear con ese hombre lobo-masculló Lucy.

-¿Te interesa pelear contra algo peludo y siniestro?

-¿Peludo y… siniestro?-dijo una ronca voz que le puso una velluda y enorme zarpa en su descubierto hombro, Gray se volteó para ver una enorme figura corpulenta envuelta en una capucha, por el gorro de la y la bufanda roja que le cubría el enorme hocico sobresalían los enormes ojos amarillos que tenían la mirada penetrante de la bestia rodeados por un pelaje gris-quizás sea peludo, pero no soy tan malo como ustedes me creen-dijo con tono burlón

-¡Lobo hombre! ¡Debemos tener una pelea!-grito Natsu eufórico corriendo de un empujón a Gray.

-¡Shhhhh!-lo calló poniéndole una de sus zarpas en la cara- lo grites lo que soy, si me encuentran aquí se acaba el juego para mí y para ustedes, además ese extraño miembro del consejo está al acecho como un tiburón y a lo que he visto no les tiene mucho cariño.

-Sí, ese hombre nos ha estado molestando un poco-dijo el maestro suspirando- y estamos a poco de ser disueltos.

-Y si nos encuentra ahora será peor-agregó Erza mirándole seriamente- bien será mejo que no vallamos lo más pronto posible. ¿Dónde esta el barco?

Apuntó hacia donde estaba un barco anclado totalmente lujoso y muy espacioso.

-Es increíble lo que puedes hacer con cincuenta _nibelungos de oro*_. ¿No lo creen?(**nota:** los nibelungos son la moneda Ghoulvania, hay de oro, plata y bronce)

-¿Estabas comprando eso?-preguntó Lucy sorprendida.

-No, lo compre ayer, estaba comprando regalos para mis camaradas de _Samhain_.

-¿Camaradas en Samhain?-preguntó Natsu.

-Sip, creo que les van a agradar.

-Un minuto lobo-interrumpió Charle- tengo entendido que Samhain es una ciudad ficticia que nunca existió y/o ya no existe.

-Ah, gata les dije que empezaran a creer en cuentos de monstruos y fantasmas.

Un hora más tarde todo ya estaba listo para zarpar, solo el maestro Makarov y Gazille se quedaron en el puerto.

-Buena suerte muchachos-dijo el maestro despidiéndose con la mano-espero que logren rescatar Mira y a las demás chicas secuestradas.

-¡Eso es un hecho maestro! ¡Happy y yo le traeremos un rega…! ¡Upghhhhh!-apenas pudo decir Natsu antes de sucumbir a las nauseas que le causaban los medios de transporte.

-¡Cuídese maestro!-grito Lucy alzando el brazo despidiéndose de los dos.

-¡Nos vemos a la vuelta Gazille-kun!-se despidió Jubia de su viejo compañero de Phamtom Lord, quien solo respondió sacudiendo desinteresado.

-Cuídense-respondió el maestro mientras el barco se alejaba más y más.

-Bien maestro-dijo Gazille-¿nosotros que haremos aquí?

-Investigar con los demás que están aquí-respondió con un tono sombrío-hay algo que me incita la curiosidad al respecto.

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente el barco mientras desaparecía en el horizonte hasta no verse más para luego emprender camino de vuelta al gremio.

Mientras que en otro lado del puerto, el gentilhombre miembro del nuevo consejo de Era: Richard O'Flannigan miraba también al barco como desaparecía en el horizonte con una mirada seria y fría, pero eso cambió por una siniestra sonrisa acompañada por una sombra del ala de su sombrero de copa que cubrió sus ojos, como si algo estuviera planeando. Acto seguido se dio media vuelta y se adentró a la ciudad para volver a su lugar en el consejo.

De vuelta en el barco, las chicas; Lucy, Levy, Wendy y Jubia, observaban el horizonte desde la proa, mientra que Natsu ya tirado en el piso por el mareo que le causaba los medios de transporte mientras Happy trataba de darle ánimos al momento en Charle los miraba de manera desdeñosa; Elfman y Gray estaban sentados sobre unos barriles frente al mástil principal discutiendo el tema: "Fuerza o Estrategia".

Pero a diferencia de los demás, Erza observaba seriamente al hombre lobo quien manejaba el timón dirigiéndolos al país del eterno crepúsculo.

-Quiero saber algo-dijo Erza a Fenrir, él solo se limitó a mirar por el rabillo del ojo-¿Qué es lo que se proponen ha hacer con esas chicas?

-Bueno… una poderosa arma para destruir a la humanidad-respondió y no dijo más. Auque durante los siguientes días mientras viajaban, Erza trataba de sacarle más información, era completamente inútil, incluso era completamente inmune a las habilidades de intimidación de ella y solo se limitaba a decir con una sonrisa: _"Alguien mejor que yo te lo explicará todo". _

Cuando ya se cumplió un semana de viaje en barco, en la mañana una espesa niebla.

-¿Qué es toda esta niebla?-preguntó Lucy al licántropo.

-Estamos llegando.

En efecto habían llegado a Ghoulvania, un enorme risco se apareció frente a ellos que caía directamente a unos afilados peñascos que aseguraban una muerte segura. Fenrir dio vueltas al timón hacia estribor mientras se alejaban más y más del mortal risco, haciendo que casi Natsu se cayera, pero fue agarrado por Happy, mientras cada vez avanzaban el acantilado se hacía más pequeño, has te finalmente llegaron a una vieja caleta abandonada. Gray lanzó un cuerda para enganchar el barco que cayó perfectamente en el poste más cercano y dentro Erza y Elfman comenzaron a hacer girar la manivela que sujetaba el ancla para frenar el barco. Fenrir bajó el tablón para desembarcar apenas ya puesto en el muelle Natsu ya fue el primero en bajar y besar el suelo agradecido de alivio.

-¡Relájate ya idiota!-le gritó Gray aun desde el barco bajando sin camisa.

-¡Oye, ponte en mi lugar! ¡He tenido que aguantar todo este viaje por una semana!

-¡Aye!-dijo Happy aterrizando al lado de su amigo-Deberías ponerte en el lugar de Natsu, Gray.

-Ustedes son las personas más raras que ha conocido en mi vida-dijo Fenrir bajando con su costal en el hombro.

-Y eso que no has estado mucho tiempo con nosotros-dijo burlonamente Erza siguiéndole atrás con su exagerado equipaje.

-Es un lugar bastante tétrico-dijo Lucy mirando el siniestro paisaje que le mostraba Ghoulvania con la espesa niebla.

-Es un lugar bastante… particular-dijo Wendy algo asustada por todo el intimidante paisaje.

-Parece haber sido sacada de una novela de miedo-dijo Levi.

-Ahora somos parte de una película de miedo-dijo Charle de brazo cruzados- ¿Y donde esta el sujeto de la mascara y el enorme cuchillo?

-Bien si ya terminaron de hablara del comienzo del viaje al mundo del miedo, pues prepárense que ahora vamos a cruzar… el bosque de Malahauth-dijo Fenrir apuntando al tenebroso bosque que estaba frente a ellos.-Le debo advertir que no se separen de mí, el bosque es un lugar muy tenebroso y oscuro lleno de peligros y criaturas que solo pueden haber visto en sus pesadillas más intimas.

-¿Qué clases de criaturas señor Lobo?-preguntó Wendy asustada.

-Uf… la lista es ligeramente interminable y no me llames señor Lobo.

-Ah. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, pero no lo repitas.

Al llegar a la entrada, había un letrero que tenía como título: "Cuidado". Todos lo ignoraron a excepción de Lucy y Levi que se detuvieron a leerlo.

"_Cuidado viajero, tu sola presencia ofende a los seres de la noche. Por tu bien, da media vuelta y vuelve a tu hogar"_

Esto causó unos escalofríos entre ambas chicas.

-Ah… Fenrir-san-dijeron ambas, él se volteó para verlas.

-¿Es acaso este bosque muy peligroso?-preguntó Lucy.

-Solo si van sin mí.

Esas palabras casi causaron que se desmayaran.

Ya dentro del tenebroso bosque, el grupo siguió al hombre-lobo por el siniestro camino, mientras avanzaban más y más, sentían la presencia de algo maligno acechándoles o tal vez más de un solo ser mirándoles de maliciosamente esperando cuidadosamente sus movimientos para poder asaltarles. Las enormes ramas desnudas de los gigantescos árboles cubrían el cielo como si fueran esqueléticas garras. Del susto, Jubia se agarró del brazo de Gray en busca de protección, mientras observaba meticulosamente los alrededores en caso de cualquier peligro mientras que sin saber, un largo brazo que salía del hueco de un árbol, que se confundiría fácilmente con una rama de árbol, estaba muy cerca de agarrarle el hombro cuando ella se volteo por la extraña presencia, el brazo se ocultó dentro del hueco. Ella invocó su espada para atacarle, pero Fenrir la detuvo a tiempo para que no le lastimara.

-¿Por qué me detienes?-le preguntó molesta.

-Porque no es una amenaza-respondió- solo es un simple _Bowtruckle* _(**Nota: **la letra cursiva significa que **no** es una criatura inventada por mí)_**,**_ un guardián de los árboles. Solo intenta proteger su hogar y es un hecho extraño, pero no les gusta el color rojo creo que les recuerda el fuego.

-Woa…- dijo algo estupefacta.

Mientras seguían por su camino se adentraban por oscuro bosque, los chicos de Fairy Tail cada vez se ponían más nerviosos, la niebla que lo rodeaba hacía desaparecer el su ruta, como si el mismo bosque no quisiera que escaparan nunca más. Hasta que por fin llegaron a lo que parecía ser un enorme claro con enormes charcos por doquier, pero el camino que continuaba estaba compuesto por tablas de maderas que continuaba hasta el otro extremo donde volvía aparecer el bosque nuevamente.

-¿Por qué están esas tablas?-le preguntó Lucy a Fenrir.

-En Ghoulvania, no hay nada peor que los pantanos y este camino es un puente trazado para que los viajero no terminen así-explicó, para luego apuntar a donde había esqueletos de animales como ciervos, cerdo salvajes gigantes que al pastar se quedaron atrapados en el fango, lobos que talvez creyeron que sería una buena idea conseguir un poco de comida que al parecer les era fácil, entre otros tipos de esqueletos que no pudieron identificar de lo que parecían monstruos que pensaron igual que los lobos o viajeros, solo los únicos depredadores que podían reclamar algo de comida eran la aves carroñeras como cuervos o buitres que picoteaban los cuerpos que aún estaban "frescos".

-Hagan lo que hagan no salgan del camino, o se quedarán atrapados en el fango para siempre-dijo mientras todo el grupo avanzaba por el largo puente que los llevaría al otro lado seguros, mientras que se escuchaba los cantos de las ranas entre la maleza y el chapoteo del agua cuando los bagres se sacudían en los fangosos charcos.

-Esos peces no se me antojan-mascullo Happy cerca de su amigo-¿Natsu?

Natsu no le estaba prestando atención a al pequeño gato azul, más bien tenía la vista puesta en lo que parecía ser una bolas de fuego doradas que flotaban por toda la ciénaga de manera danzarina y juguetona a sus alrededores y al parecer, Natsu se sentía atraído por ellas y comenzó a dirigirse afuera del caminó.

-¡Natsu!-gritó Happy.

Todos los demás se voltearon y vieron como su amigo ponía un pie en el fangoso suelo, donde se hundiría inevitablemente.

-¡Agárrenlo!-aulló Fenrir.

Entre Elfman y Gray atajaron a Natsu antes de que este se adentrara más por el pantano, aunque a él no le gustó que lo detuvieran ya que al parecer, Natsu veía a las bolas de fuego que bailaban por el fangoso terreno parecían apetitosas.

-¡Suéltenme, no ven que se van a ir!-gritó furioso lanzando fuego por su boca.

-Barker-san, ¿Qué eran esas cosas?-preguntó Erza mirándole seriamente.

-Son muy comunes verlos por aquí, se llaman _Fuegos Fatuos_, dicen que son espíritus que se entretienen atrayendo a los viajeros con sus luces, haciéndoles pensar que son camaradas de caminos y llevándoles a la perdición-explicó.

-¡Pero se ven deliciosos!-protestó Natsu.

-¡Que carajos tienes en la cabeza!

-Creo que no le hemos dicho esto a usted Fenrir-san-explicó Happy- Natsu es un _Dragón Slayer_, eso quiere decir que maneja la magia del los dragones y Natsu en hijo Igneel, el dragón del fuego y se alimenta con fuego.

-Ah… ya veo-dijo algo dudoso-bueno sigamos camino.

Ya estaban casi cerca de la salida de la sección del pantano del bosque y a volver a mismo bosque siniestro que estaban recorriendo desde un principio, pero mientras más avanzaban por el camino se podía sentir una especie de olor miasmático y nauseabundo flotaba en el aire.

-Eww… Lucy avisa cuando te lo eches-dijo Happy a Lucy.

-¿De que…?-de repente sintió el hedor-¡Yaj! ¡Yo no hago esas cosas¡ ¿Qué estás pensando gato estúpido?

-¡Es un olor asqueroso!-se quejó Gray.

-¡Iuf! No había olido nada tan horrible-protestó Wendy.

-Siento que voy a vomitar-dijo Levi.

-Si vomito no seré hombre-dijo Elfman.

-Lobo, dime, ¿de donde viene ese olor?-preguntó Erza

-Creo que lo sabremos más adelante.

Y en efecto, más adelanto encontraron lo que producía ese asqueroso olor, era un criatura muerta a mitad del camino, era un ser bastante desagradable de piel verde amarillento, su cuerpo era muy macizo con brazo largos velludos y gruesos, perfectos como para aplastar, a diferencia de sus piernas que eran más pequeñas y delgadas aunque resistentes para caminos cortos o montañosos, su cara era simiesca y colmillos que salían de sus fauces y tenía orejas largas y puntiagudas con algunas cortadas y un par de perforaciones incluida una argolla en su nariz que parecían aplastada; vestía con lo parecía ser un antiguo uniforme militar antiguo muy dañado compuesto por: un peto metálico oxidado, un tartán de piel de oso bastante deteriorado por sarna y el apolillamiento, espinilleras igualmente oxidadas como el peto, brazales en igual estado, la funda en el cinturón de cuero viejo para guardar la espada estaba vacía, quizás los asesinos de la criatura se lo quitaron, un escudo redondo de madera con incrustaciones de metal en el brazo izquierdo y un pequeño casco en forma de tazón sobre su pequeño cráneo. Yacía tirada boca arriba con el estomago abierto, quizás fue por un cuchillo o algo parecido, tenía una horrible expresión en la cara, como una combinación de horror y furia animal.

-¿Qué es esta cosa?-preguntó Erza mirando al hombre-lobo.

No dio más que un fuerte resoplido por el asco que le daba la criatura- He escuchado que _Él_ ha estado reclutando este tipo de criaturas-dijo con profundidad- son muy violentas y belicosas, quizás hubo hace algunas noches una pelea, razones, no lo sé, pero te aseguro que fue estúpida.

-Pero, ¿qué son?-preguntó Gray.

-_Orcos, _criaturas guerrilleras, muy peligrosas: se caracterizan por ser estúpidas y agresivas, atacan a los pueblos y caravanas que encuentran en su camino, alimentándose de todo lo que sea carne, incluyéndose, ha habido muchos actos de canibalismo por falta de carne.

-¡Que criaturas más fieras!-exclamó Lucy asustado por la clase de monstruo que se enfrentaría.

-Y estúpidas como Natsu-dijo Gray.

-¡Oye!-respondió molesto este por el comentario.- ¡Quieres acaso pelear ahora!

Los dos estaban apunto de pelear, pero Erza se interpuso entre ellos haciéndoles reaccionar de manera intimidada.

-No deberían estar peleando ustedes dos en este momento-dijo enojada- en especial en un lugar muy peligroso como este bosque.

-¡Uh-ho!-dijo Fenrir con el escudo de madera redondo del orco muerto en sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-preguntó Erza.

-Este orco no era de cualquier clan: ¡Es del Clan Duaergar!

-¿Y eso que significa?-preguntó Wendy nerviosa.

-Que son el clan de orcos más peligroso y el más poderoso de todos, al parecer _Él_ sabe lo que tiene que elegir, la capacidad de destrucción de este clan no tiene límites, nadie sobrevive a su ataque que tenga sabido.

-¡Quien es _Él_!-exclamaron todos molesto por el misterio que les dejaba Fenrir al referirse como _"Él" _al misterioso enemigo que tienen que enfrentarse.

-¡Quiero saber quien es _Él_, a quien tenemos que patearle el trasero!-gritó molesto Natsu casi lanzando fuego.

-Bien-dijo suspirando-se explicaré esta noche sin falta, cuando lleguemos al lugar seguro de aquí.

Siguieron su viaje por el camino tenebroso en el bosque de Malahauth, estaba casi empezando a anochecer y empezaba a escucharse el aleteo de lo murciélagos saliendo de sus escondites, al igual que se comenzaban a escuchar los ulular de lo búhos anunciando la oscuridad.

Finalmente llegaron a una encrucijada, donde en el medio de los dos había un letrero que anunciaba cada uno de los destinos que llevaría cada camino.

**IZQUIERDA:** Región de Aligheria, Necrópolis de Sins. 800 Km.

**DERECHA:** Ciudadela fantasma de Samhain. 60 Km.

-¿Cuál camino debemos tomar?-preguntó Erza al hombre-lobo.

-Obviamente la derecha, ¿no se ve?-respondió con ironía.

-¿Y a que lleva el de la Izquierda?, Lobo-san- preguntó Wendy inocentemente a Fenrir.

-Niña, no querrás saberlo.

En eso se escuchó le que parecía se un relincho de un caballo, pero este era muy distinto al de cualquier corcel, este era más metálico y resonante que causarían escalofríos al más valiente. Luego se comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de unos cascos chocando al suelo acompañados de rechinido de las ruedas de un carro. Fenrir estaba muy estremecido y asustado.

Pero a diferencia del hombre-lobo Natsu y Wendy, se comportaban de una manera muy distinta, parecían muy molestos, mirando fijamente.

-¡Todos, rápido, escóndanse!-susurró asustado-¡todos fuera del camino!

Fue algo muy extraño que les dijera que salieran del camino, y ahora les decía que salieran. ¿Qué será lo que lo asustó tanto como para salir de la única zona segura en este bosque? Solo Natsu y Wendy se quedaron mirando el camino muy molesto por lo que se avecinaba, pero rápidamente Gray y Elfman tuvieron que agarrarle para poder esconderlos también. Los dirigió a un seto que no estaba muy lejos de camino, atrás del seto había un surco de tierra no muy profundo, quizás alguna vez se desplazó en ese lugar un río que ahora está totalmente seco.

-Fenrir-san, ¿qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó Lucy, pero este le cayó.

Se asomaron entre las raíces de seto, mientras más y más se comenzaba a escuchar el sonido de cascos y rechinido de de ruedas, Lugo se escuchón un fuerte resoplido. Poco a poco comenzaba a verse la forma de lo que parecía ser un coche, tirado por seis caballos negros monstruosos con ojos rojos y colmillos saliéndoles de su hocico, resoplaban lo que parecía ser un humo amarillento. Pero lo más llamativo eran los que conducían el siniestro carruaje, eran muy misteriosos, llevaban capas negras con cuello, aunque una extraña joroba se hacía notar debajo de ella como si fuera un bulto de ropa, usaban el peto de una armadura, pantalones de montar negros, botas del mismo color combinadas con canilleras de metal que recordaban a la piel de un reptil, pero lo más llamativo era que sus caras estaban completamente tapadas por un enorme gorro que tenía la capa de los dos misteriosos cocheros.

El carruaje se detuvo abrutamente en la encrucijada, uno de los caballos de adelante bufó expulsando su vapor amarillento y sacudió la cabeza, los hombres que estaban arriba en el coche alzaban las cabeza y empezaron a emitir un sonido de inspiración muy fuerte como si fueran perros de caza, un de ellos se bajó cargando una lanza de batalla en sus manos con el fin de averiguar quien está escondido entre el seto, sacudió un poco con el extremo sin filo de ella de saber si era un conejo que andaba escondido, mientras que nuestro héroes, pero a Natsu y a Wendy parecía cada vez más y más provocarles la presencia del hombre encapuchado, si no fuera por Gray y Elfman que los sujetaban, ya se habrían tirado sobre el hombre que investigaba el seto.

-¡Natsu, cálmate por favor!-exclamó Happy en voz baja por miedo a que los descubriera.

-Tu también Wendy, no sabemos de lo que son capaces esos hombre-le replicó Charle nerviosa.

El encapuchado levanto la cabeza, quizás por sorpresa, al parecer los escuchó levemente, en eso giró la laza apuntó con la punta y con gran rapidez clavó la lanza contra el seto haciendo un ruido seco. La punta de la lanza se había clavado en el suelo entremedio de Lucy y Erza, ambas estaban sorprendidas y asustadas por la rapidez y la fuerza del misterioso agresor, la punta de la lanza había quedado enterrada en la tierra seca y dura ya fuera de la vista de todos, la punta de la lanza empezó a moverse y comenzó a soltarse de la tierra y se empezó a esconder detrás del seto, Natsu estaba más furioso, sus manos estaban ardiendo en llamas, mientras que el hombre iba a dar un segundo golpe, pero antes que lo hiciera, se escuchó un fuerte chillido agudo y aterrador, el hombre se volteo viendo que su compañero lo estaba llamando dejó su intento de averiguar que era lo que estaba atrás del seto y fue hacia el carruaje, ya arriba de él, su compañero dio un chasquido con el látigo y los terroríficos caballos siguieron su camino tomando el camino de la izquierda, no salieron de su escondite hasta que los cascos de los caballos-monstruo no se escucharon más.

Fenrir fue el primero en asomarse para si se fueron.

-Ya podemos salir.

Natsu y Wendy finalmente se calmaron.

-¡Natsu, Wendy! ¿Qué fue los que le pasó?-preguntó Erza.

-No lo sé-respondió él-por alguna razón al tenerlo a esos hombres me sentí furioso, molesto.

-Igualmente-comentó Wendy- también me sentía furiosa, no sé por qué los odio.

-¿Nunca los habían visto en sus vidas?-preguntó Gray.

Ambos asesinos de dragón respondieron con un gesto negativo.

-Esas cosas no deben ser hombre por lo que se tapan la cara-comentó Elfman.

-¿Qué son, Fenrir-san?-preguntó Erza.

-Se llaman… los Wraith (**nota:** para los que no saben inglés **Wraith** es Espectro)-respondió- no sé si es el nombre de su raza o ellos mismo lo eligieron, pero le aseguro que no son humanos, una vez hace ya diecisiete años seguí a esas criaturas para saber que eran, y mientras esas criaturas acampaban en un claro del bosque les puede ver fugazmente su cabeza: era semejante a la de un buitre, pequeña, la piel de su alargado cuello era arrugada, ojos negros como la noche, un collar de plumas blancas y un característico pico curvo como los de cualquier ave de presa.

Era una imagen aterradora que les pasó por la mente a todos, el monstruo con cuerpo humanoide y con cabeza de buitre.

-…Y en cuanto a su fuerza, debo decirles que son mucho más fuetes de lo que aparentan, y debo decir que a mí también, una vez tuve un encuentro de casualidad con ellos en mi forma humana, y tuve mucha suerte de salir vivo y con una cicatriz en el costado-dijo mientas se frotaba su costado izquierdo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo Fenrir-san?-preguntó Lucy.

-Uno de ellos me mordió, de no haberle pegado con el mango de una de mis navajas, este me habría partido por la mitad, y también recuerdo que la herida se infecto, al parecer no son muy higiénicos ya que parece que ellos acumulan en sus bocas miles de bacterias que abundan en la carroña que ellos consumen a diario, y no se imaginan como es su aliento de repulsivo que no vacilan en usar como arma, y les aseguro que para un ser común y corriente les nubla la mente.

Era todos eso era algo aterrador y a la vez repulsivo. ¿¡Como podía existir algo tan horrible como esas criaturas! Y lo más raro. ¿Por qué a Natsu y a Wendy les enfurecía su presencia?

-¿Cuantas de esas cosas hay?-pregunto Erza.

-Dos, por lo que he visto, quizás los últimos de una raza en vías de la extinción o puede que hayan más y dudo mucho que les pueda explicar por qué _"Rosita" _y la niña se enfurecieron de esa manera.

-Si, en verdad, no sé por qué me enfurecí de esa manera… ¡Oye!-exclamó molesto Natsu por el apodo que le puso el licántropo.

-Nunca se me había ocurrido ese sobrenombre para ti… Rosita-dijo pícaramente Gray.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO IDIOTA!-bramó Natsu activando su magia de fuego.

Gray hizo lo mismo, preparándose para pelear con su eterno rival, pero antes de eso Erza los agarró por la nuca y con todas sus fuerzas los golpeo uno contra el otros dejándoles semiaturdidos ladeándose de una lado para el otro con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, al parecer solo Fenrir quedó algo sorprendido por la forma de cómo la chica de cabello rojo castigaba a sus compañeros de gremio.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó ella al notar como el licántropo la observaban con sobresalto, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-No, nada, será mejor para el bien de todos que sigamos nuestro camino. No quier que la noche nos sorprenda.- dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente al camino en el tenebroso bosque.

En efecto, como decía Fenrir, la noche ya se aproximaba y un viento muy fuerte soplaba, arrastrando hojas secas consigo, mientras seguí en el camino un fuerte grito fantasmal resonó como un eco por los árboles del bosque. Era desgarrador y muy prolongado como si se tratase del sufrimiento de alguien o el lamento de una alama penitente, hasta que finalmente el sonido cesó. A las chicas del grupo, con excepción de Erza y Charle, les vino un leve pánico haciéndoles agarrarse de la persona más cercana a ellos. Mientras que los chicos miraron a su alrededor preparándose para un emboscada, sólo Fenrir mantuvo la calma riéndose de la forma de actuar de los de Fairy Tail.

-No tienen porque asustarse-dijo burlón- no es nada peligroso que tengamos que enfrentar, sólo es el búho-lobo que nos esta anunciando la pronta llegada de la noche.

-¿Qué clase de animal es ese?-preguntó Erza.

-Es un animal nativo de nuestras tierras. Las leyendas dicen que un búho estaba cazando un ratón que se metió en la cueva de un licántropo salvaje, aunque tuviera una excelente visión, este no pudo diferenciar al pequeño roedor que pretendía merendarse con la cola de la bestia. Cuando le clavó sus garras en la cola, el monstruo despertó de su plácido sueño y lleno de ira le devolvió un enorme arañazo en una de sus alas y como sabrá, el virus del licántropo pasó al ave convirtiéndola en un ser mitad ave y mitad bestia quien aún guardando su rencor contra su agresor se dedica a anunciar la llegada de la noche para advertir a los viajero de que el crepúsculo se avecina y el licántropo va a salir a cazar.

-¡Wow! Que fascinante leyenda, Fenrir-san-dijo Levi por su amor a las historias y relatos.

-Jar, jar, jar… y ese relato tiene algo de verdad, porque siempre que un búho-lobo ve a un hombre-lobo como yo le lanza semillas o piedras y chilla.

En eso, un semilla cayó de un árbol cayó sobre el sombrero de Fenrir, todos vieron arriba y vieron un ave muy extraña, parecía ser un búho, pero este era de color gris, su plumaje parecía recordad a la piel de un lobo, los dos mechones de sus orejas recordaban demasiado a las orejas del animal y en vez de plumas en su cola tenía lo que parecía una cola esponjada. El búho-lobo, estaba esponjado por la presencia de Fenrir y es más comenzaba a emitir un chillido que recordaba a los caninos cuando se sienten amenazado.

-¡Wow! Al abuelito creo que le gustaría ver una de esas ave de esas, deberíamos de llevarle una-dijo Natsu maravillado por esa rara ave.

-¡Aye!-afirmó Happy.

Fenrir se volteo al escuchar esas palabras de los dos, parecía algo molesto por la idea.

-Lo siento, pero no les puedo permitir que hagan eso.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron.

-Porque el búho-lobo tiene un espíritu libre, y si es puesto en cautiverio moriría a los pocos día de ayuna y tristeza. ¿No creo que a ninguno de los dos les gustaría la idea de ser llevados lejos de sus amigos y familia?

-No-respondieron tristes ya reflexionando el tema.

-Me alegro, tengo algo parecido a un búho-lobo en la mansión y les durará para siempre, y es algo para agradecerle a su maestro por haberme acogido.

(Consejo del Autor: Siempre que te vayas de campamento al bosque ya sea con familia o amigos, cuida de la flora y fauna del ambiente que te rodea, no te la lleves, sácale una foto y así podrás darle el placer a otros de poder admirar la belleza que brida mi dios celta Esus y no querrán hacerlo enojar)

-Pero ahora lo que más me preocupa es encontrar el refugio antes de que caiga la noche, ya que lo peor de este bosque se aparece al caer el sol.

-¿Lo peor del bosque?-preguntaron.

-Si, si creían que Bowtruckles, Fuegos Fatuos, Orcos y Wraiths eran cosas horribles que habitaban en las pesadillas suyas, prepárense, porque el bosque en la noche saca sus peores colmillos, casi en cada árbol de aquí habrá una criatura escondida de la peor clase.

Mientras seguían su camino, ya el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro y entre las zonas más oscuras del bosque, se empezaban a prender pequeñas luces de par en par, al parecer eran los miles de ojos de criaturas tenebrosas que los estaban observando meticulosamente en cada uno de sus movimientos y esperando el momento para atacarlos.

De repente un potente aullido, más grave que el de búho-lobo, resonó de entre los árboles. Además este vino acompañado por un gruñido de una bestia feroz, este fue seguido por un coro de otros aullidos.

-Me alegra que estemos llegando al refugio-dijo Fenrir con serenidad- no quiero lidiar con esas criaturas esta noche.

-¿Qué clase de criaturas?-preguntó Erza.

-Las peores de su clase, los _Huargos_, como aquí llamamos a los salvajes lobos gigantes de Ghoulvania, son las criaturas más malvadas de todo el bosque. Hay que reconocerles que son criaturas muy inteligentes y pueden entender todo tipo de lengua, en especial a de los orcos, ya que ellos confabulan en mucha fechorías sirviendo de estos como montura para estos últimos.

A todo el grupo de Fairy Tail le recordó a las imágenes de Astaroth sobre el futuro de todo Fiore, que seres monstruosos invadían su país y arrasaban con todo lo que se imponía en su camino sin importar lo que fuera, entre esas cosas se veían esos misteriosos lobos montados por los monstruos brutales y sedientos de sangre corrían libremente por la calles de la ciudad Magnolia destruyendo todo a su paso.

Mientras pensaban en eso, Fenrir se detuvo en un punto del camino.

-Es aquí…-dijo donde al lado había otro enorme seto, se adentro en el entre ellos y desapareció por completo de sus vistas. Natsu, Gray, Elfman y Gray se asomaron para ver a donde se fue él. Vieron a Fenrir entrar en un enorme círculo de piedras que emitían un brillo blanco muy extraño en el cual cabían perfectamente todo el grupo y además podían poner las carpas, en este caso Fenrir ya había dejado su saco en el suelo y comenzaba a apilar las piedras de alrededor para poder hacer una fogata.

-Si se dan cuenta, este círculo con esas piedras sagradas; nada con intenciones maléficas podrá atravesarlo.

-Por lo menos hay algo seguro en este lugar-dijo Lucy con un suspiro.

-Me alegra saber que no todo es peligroso por la noche-se alivió Levi.

-Será mejor que armemos las tiendas para poder descansar.-dijo Erza-¡Lobo!

Dijo apuntando a Fenrir y este le respondió con una mirada de desinterés.

-Después quiero que me digas quien es nuestro enemigo de una buena vez.

-OK…-respondió con despreocupación.

-Y creí que se negaría nuevamente.-dijo Gray a sus otros compañeros Elfman, Natsu y Happy.

En eso, en un árbol cercano al círculo de piedras blancas con runas, un búho-lobo se posó en una rama observando a nuestros héroes.

Ya armado el campamento y sentados alrededor del fuego, con la excepción de Fenrir quien se fue a cazar en el instante que armaban las tiendas de campaña. Todos estaban en silencio esperando el regreso de Fenrir para por fin saber sobre la identidad de su misterioso enemigo quien permanecía en las sombras y quien era ese tal amo y dios que tanto alardeaba Astaroth con tanto orgullo, y que eran esas misteriosas imágenes que ese extraño ser inhumano les había mostrado hace cinco días atrás.

De entre los arbustos apareció Fenrir con un enorme jabalí en sus hombros que al parecer se había dado las molestias de prepararlo para ponerle en las brazas del fuego que le acompañaba esta noche. Mientras lo colocaba al fuego se sentó en el asiento.

-Bien-dijo finalmente dándose unas palmadas en las rodillas-creo que ya es hora de que lo sepan la verdad.

En eso se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por alrededor de las fogata mientras miraba con una mirada fría a cada uno de los miembros del gremio.

-Quién está detrás de todo esto ¿No es Astaroth?-preguntó Erza.

-Él solamente es un peón en este ajedrez de humanos y criaturas de las tinieblas.

-¿Hay alguien más poderoso que el enmascarado?-preguntó Natsu.

-Sí, es una de las criaturas más peligrosas y de las más siniestras, es un muerto vivo; el _Nosferatu, _es así como le llamamos en Ghoulvania, pero ustedes le conocen mejor como… _el Vampiro._

Una fuerte brisa sopló en ese momento arrastrando consigo varias hojas que estaban repartidas en el suelo, al parecer la atmosfera al escuchar esas palabras se estremeció de miedo con solo mencionarlas, Jubia se abrazó al semidesnudo Gray que lo tenía al lado, Levi se subió el cuello de suéter que llevaba, Lucy tragó saliva a la vez que Happy se escondía detrás de ella, Wendy hizo lo mismo y Erza arqueo una ceja.

-No hay nada más temible y despiadado que un vampiro-continuo- pero este es el peor, es el que gobierna toda la _isla-continente_ de Ghoulvania y todas sus regiones y su nombre es… _**Vladimir Marcov* Draculea**_ o simplemente le decimos** Drácula. (Nota: **La "v" se pronuncia como una "f", o sea _**Marcoff**_)

[CLIP]

Un hombre de cabello gris vestido de caballero dándonos la espalda y a su alrededor llamas bailando.

-Drácula es el señor de toda Ghoulvania, es un vampiro muy poderoso y durante más de cien años le hemos dado guerra para poder retenerlo aquí en Ghoulvania, pero ha logrado con el tiempo reclutar más y más aliados.

Sobre el fuego que rodea al hombre se forman varios ojos bestiales.

-Entre los que se destacan su Alimañas, Orcos, Huargos, Muertos Vivientes, Licántropos de todo tipo, Demonios, Trolls tanto de cueva como montaña y otras criaturas de carácter más aterrador que las que he mencionado.

[Fin del CLIP]

-Eso es a lo que se van a enfrentar, son las mismas fuerzas del infierno, esa alianza se hace llamar la Legión de la Tinieblas, por cien años he estado manteniéndola a raya y no ha sido muy fácil, pero he fallado con mi misión y si ahora no los detenemos antes de que hagan el _ritual del crepúsculo_ tendrán el arma más poderosa que pueden manejar las criaturas de las tinieblas la Hecatris.

-¿Y que es eso de la Hecatris?-pregunto Erza con curiosidad.

-Es el arma hecha por la Triple Diosa de todas La Criaturas Tenebrosas: Hecate.

-Hecate…-susurró Lucy.

-Su poder está guardado dentro de Hecatris, un arca con un gran poder de aniquilación contra la odiada raza humana, y por eso necesitan doce hechiceras con grandes habilidades en la magia para poder abrir el portal del inframundo y sacarla del lugar donde los demonios la resguardan.

-¿¡Donde encontraremos ese maldito vampiro para patearle el trasero!-preguntó impaciente Natsu por enfrentarle.

-¡Aye!-le siguió Happy.

-Pues ya lo pasamos-dijo risueñamente Fenrir mirando al chico de cabello rosa- la Región de Aligheria es donde gobierna y reside en la Necrópolis de Sins.

-¡Lo Pasamos!-exclamó disgustado-¿¡Por qué no nos lo dijiste!

-¡Porque no es fácil llegar a su castillo, no es como un paseo por el jardín de las rosas, el castillo de Drácula está rodeado por nueve círculos.

-¿Nueve Círculos?-preguntó Lucy.

-Sí, esos círculos son las nueve zonas donde cada uno de los pecados humanos son castigados cada uno de ellos peor al anterior. Si uno entra sin saber como combatir a los círculos y a sus monstruos que los merodean es casi como un suicidio ir sin estar preparados.

Con estas palabras del hombre lobo ya era evidente que iba a ser la misión más difícil y peligrosa que han enfrentado ellos. Una mezcla de duda y miedo empezó a merodear entre ellos.

-¿Quien era el sujeto con el que nos enfrentamos aquella noche?-le preguntó Erza.

-¿Te refieres a Astaroth? Es su segundo al mando, lugarteniente y comándate en jefe de sus ejércitos en alguna vez en su vida fue un ser humano, pero por algunos hechizos se convirtió en monstruo desalmado, según el profesor Van Helsing, alguien que ustedes pronto conocerán pronto, dijo que probablemente fue un mago que controlaba el arte prohibida de invocar demonios e integrarlos a su cuerpo que invocó a uno tan poderoso que terminó apoderándose de su cuerpo y destruyó su alma para ser su sustituto y convirtiéndolo así en un _Tenebris._

_-_Y esa monstruo de sombras que se formo bajo sus pies es…-masculló Lucy.

-Tal vez… tal vez sea su verdadera forma saliendo de manera limitada de su recipiente varias de las almas que ha capturado con el paso de los años y mientras más almas o victimas, más poderoso se vuelve.

-¿Entonces eso que hizo con sus sombras es su ataque más poderoso?-preguntó Gray.

-No, su ataque más poderoso es mucho más terrible que eso, tan solo nombrarlo da escalofríos.

-¿Cuál es?-preguntó con curiosidad Lucy.

-_El Beso Tenebris_.

-¿Un beso?-se preguntaron Natsu y Happy llegándoles la escalofriante idea de Astaroth tratándoles de besar.

-No, no esa clase de beso, es la forma en la un _Tenebris_ extrae el alma de la victima por medio de la boca.

-¡Mata por ese medio!-exclamó Levi.

-No, no se muere un si se extrae el alma.

-¿¡Es posible vivir sin alma Fenrir-san!-preguntó Wendy sorprendida.

-Exacto, uno puede vivir sin alma, pero solo será un simple cuerpo, un ser que no puede pensar o reflexionar, un ser sin emociones, sin la capacidad de distinguir el bien o el mal. En pocas palabras será nada más que una cáscara vacía.

-Jubia piensa que es un horrible destino-dijo ella abrazándose a Gray.

-Uno muy horrible-concuerdo Fenrir.

En eso el hombre lobo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón medio maltratado.

-Hm… ya es tarde, es mejor que se duerman.

-¡Pero no tenemos sueño!-protestó Natsu.

-¡Aye!-le siguió Happy.

-Natsu Happy, tengan respeto con Fenrir-san-dijo Erza con firmeza.

-¡Sí, señora!-exclamó nervioso Natsu escuadrándose.

-¡Aye!

-Yaaaaawwwwnnn…-bostezó Lucy y le acompañó Levi.-Que sueño ya debe ser tarde, mejor me voy a dormir.

-Estoy de acuerdo Lu-chan.

-Los hombres también debemos recargar energías-dijo serio Elfman.

-Jubia también se va a dormir-dijo y luego bostezó.

-Wendy, es mejor que también nos vallamos a dormir-dijo Charle a Wendy.

-Sí, Charle. ¡Buenas noches Elfman-san! ¡Buenas noches Gray-san! ¡Buenas noches Happy! ¡Buenas noches Fenrir-san! ¡Buenas noches Natsu! ¡Buenas noches Happy!-y después de esto entró en la carpa igual que Lucy y Levi.

Mientras que estos dos últimos que mencionó se habían quedado dormidos en el suelo tranquilamente.

Ya solo Erza y Fenrir quedaban despiertos.

-Estos dos son bastante especiales-dijo Fenrir mirándolos esbozando un sonrisa.

-Sí, son muy especiales. ¿Y usted Fenrir-san no va a dormir?

-No te preocupes, soy un hombre lobo no necesito dormir que digamos además si lo intento jamás lo podré lograr. Me quedaré vigilando en caso de amenazas en la noche las cosas más desagradables comienzan a salir y hay que tenerlas a raya.

En eso Erza entró finalmente en la carpa y Fenrir se sentó en una silla de piedra, tomó una vara del suelo y comenzó a acomodar las brazas.

El búho-lobo, finalmente emprendió el vuelo de la rama, voló entremedio de los árboles esquivando obstáculo con mucha facilidad y uno que otro depredador arbóreo que trató de atraparle en pleno vuelo. Finalmente llegó a un claro que lo interceptaba un camino de tierra, donde se posó en otro árbol, un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, cuando cesó el aullido del viento comenzaron a escucharse el sonido de cascos chocando contra el suelo seco a lo lejos se formo una silueta de un encapuchado montado en un caballo raquítico y a su lado la figura de un hombre con ropa harapienta y un sombrero de pico caído en las mismas condiciones, a simple vista parecía un espantapájaros. Cuando estas dos figuras llegaron a donde estaba posado el búho-lobo. Bajo la pálida y débil luz de la luna llena se pudieron ver las fracciones de una mujer con la piel perfecta y blanca, labios rojos como fresas que esbozaron una sonrisa al ver al búho-lobo, su acompañanta que iba de pie igualmente vio también hacia donde estaba el búho-lobo.

-¡Un búho-lobo! ¿Me lo puedo comer Freyja?-dijo el hombre disfrazado de espantapájaros.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta Ciacco?-dijo con una dulce y seductora voz- No deberías comerte todo lo que encuentras a tu paso y mucho más a uno de los nuestros, ¿No es así Sigyn?

-Yejejejejejeje… siempre descubras mis mejores disfraces Freyja-dijo el búho-lobo con una voz femenina mientras su pico se transformaba en una sonrisa retorcida y su ojo cambiaban a un aspecto casi humano con una mirada maliciosa.

El ave emprendió vuelo aleteando hacia abajo mientras descendía esta empezó a brillar y transformarse en lo que parecía ser una chica de una catorce o quince años de edad con cabellera larga y lisa de un verde azulado medio opaco, orejas puntiagudas y moderadamente largas y una piel color lila negrusco. Su forma de vestir estaba compuesta por unas calzas negras que le llegaban hasta los muslos, una minifalda hecha de piel de leopardo, un peto corto que deja el vientre libre que parecía de piel de lagarto, también hay que agregar que usaba guantes delgados que le llegaban hasta los codos y sin dedos y también medias que llegaban hasta las rodillas que dejaban descubiertas las puntas de los pies y los tobillos ambos recordaban a la piel de las garras de un ave de caza. Lo que más se hacía notar en esta misteriosa chica era que en su muslo izquierdo tenía la marca de la cabeza de una criatura simiesca (tipo Pie-grande o Yeti) con colmillos saliéndoles de la quijada y con un casco vikingo con el cuerno derecho partido.

Nada más ni nada menos que una miembro de los _**Barbarians Beast,**_ Sigyn, la maestra de las transformaciones y el engaño de la raza de los _Drows._

-Y bien, que es lo que los trae por aquí-preguntó Sigyn mientras se corría un mechón de pelo que le taba un ojo.

-Seguimos buscando al traidor de Greedigut, esta muy bien escondido junto a sus subordinados-dijo Freyja frunciendo sus rojos labios-pero lo que le espera por parte de nuestro maestro no va a ser nada bueno.

-¡Le extraerá su Lachryma Negra y luego le sellará!-dijo muy dichoso Ciacco sacudiendo los brazos de un lado a otro y sacando su lengua donde tenía la marca de los _**Barbarians Beast **_por el orificio de la boca de la mascara de espantapájaros.

-¡Ains!... Pobre Greedigut, no sabe lo que le espera, nadie traiciona a Drácula y vive para contarlo-mientras Freyja se quitaba la capucha denjando caer su ondulada cabellera color caoba y sus deslumbrantes ojos de un color violeta azulado y pupilas ligeramente rasgadas como las de un gato, mientras que su capa cubría su esbelto cuerpo algo parecido a un plumaje blanco con garras de aves del torso hacia abajo y sus pechos cubiertos también cubiertos con un plumaje blanco. Sobre sus pechos también se veía la misma marca, pero a diferencia tenía dos cuerno el casco de la bestia y una diadema de conchas marinas.

-Pero cambiando de tema-dijo Sigyn saltando dando una pirueta mientras aterrizaba en la misma rama que estaba cuando era un búho-lobo con un pie-tengo buenas noticias, Fenrir a aquí de vuelta en Ghoulvania.

-Y que tiene de especial que ese perro sarnoso esté de vuelta-dijo Freyja frunciendo sus rojos labios.

-¡Sí! ¡Que tiene de bueno!-exclamo Ciacco balanceando sus gruesos brazos.

-Pero no vino con las manos vacías, ya que trajo con el un grupo de chico, y debo decir que entre ellos hay muchas chicas de las cuales podemos elegir para los altares vacíos.

-Eso va a complacer mucho al amo Drácula.-dijo la misteriosa mujer sonriendo con suavidad.

-¡Se pondrá feliz! ¡Se pondrá feliz!

-Debemos de avisarle de inmediato, Sigyn, será mejo que tu se lo vayas a decir con tus transformaciones llegarás más rápido que nosotros.

-OK, OK. Iré yo-dijo la Drow transformándose otra vez en búho-lobo y despareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Oye, Freyja-dijo Ciacco tirando de un extremo del manto de la mujer-¿Puedo comerme a uno de esos chicos que habló Sigyn?

-Todavía no, Ciacco, todavía no.-dijo mientras golpeó con los talones a la raquítica bestia y siguió el oscuro camino con Ciacco a su lado.

Aunque quisiéramos seguir aquí, nuestra historia ahora se dirige de vuelta a Fiore en mismísimo gremio de Fairy Tail, ya cerrado por las altas hora de la noche. Dentro no había ni un alma excepto por la de maestro Makarov sentado en la barra a la luz de una vela en total silencio meditando.

-¿Qué hace tan solo maestro?-dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

-¿Eres tú Gildartz? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, estuve leyendo el diario esta mañana y esto me llamó la atención, creo que ha usted le interesaría verlo-dijo sacando un diario de hoy de su capa negra.

En el encabezado se podía leer con letras grandes y negras: **"Prisión Lock Tower Embrujada por Gentilhombre Fantasma" **todo escrito en la página 10 del diario de esta mañana que el viejo hombre había olvidado comprar.

Abrió el diario en la página donde indicaba el encabezado y en donde se mostraba una foto de la famosa torre del reloj y una parte de la muralla en una tétrica noche de luna llena. El viejo maestro comenzó a leer la cuartada:

_Hace ya 50 años que la vieja Prisión de Lock Tower ha estado clausurada y ha sido convertida en una atracción turística de los años. Pero últimamente los guardias de la noche han dicho que ocurren cosas muy extrañas, dicen que hay un fantas__ma ha asolado los murallones del viejo recinto penal._

_Uno de l__os guardias ha declaró ante nosotros: "A media noche, cuando suenan las doce campanadas de la torre del reloj comienza a caer una espesa niebla que uno podría cortar con un cuchillo a la vez se empiezan a oír aullidos desgarradores de perros fantasmas que acompañan a al Gentilhombre Fantasma, mientras lo aullidos se hacen más y más fuertes, uno voltea a ver la torre del reloj y se ve una figura espectral la que parece ser la de un hombre invisible con traje de caballero, sombrero de copa, monóculo, capa y bastón. Y con su lúgubre voz nos dice: He retornado del abismo donde se oye el eterno llanto y el sufrimiento sin fin. He vuelto exigiendo una satisfacción con el hombre que me mandó a la horca._

_Según el Alcaide de Lock Tower al parecer el espectro que se aparece aquí no se trata más ni de nada menos que el mismísimo James Maybrick, quien fue el último prisionero en ser condenado a la horca y antes de que se clausurara la cárcel y se trasladasen a todos los convictos a otras cárceles de máxima seguridad donde pasarían el resto de sus vidas encerrados._

_James, era reconocido en todo Fiore como el mejor de todos lo Magos especializados en la medicina mágica, hasta que se le descubrió que hacía horrible experimento que consistían en el robo de almas de personas jóvenes por lo general, también es el culpable y la razón de la desconfianza del Consejo de Era hacia el gremio de Fairy Tail._

_En este ámbito preguntamos a un experto en fantasma, quien nos explicó que es un ánima penitente: Un alma que está atada a nuestro mundo hasta que logre resolver los asuntos que tiene pendiente aquí en nuestro mundo. Esto es lo que nos __explicó el Profesor Venkman._

El Viejo maestro dejó de leer el diario y se quedó sentado de manera pensativa los hechos, los viejo recuerdos de una crónica de su pasado, del horrible pasado que todos lo miembro del Gremio deseaban olvidar. Las voces del pasado resonaban en su cabeza _"¡Tú me mataste, creí que eras mi amigo!"_, _"¡Me arruinaste, era el gran logro en la medicina mágica!"_, _"¡Me vengaré, juro que encontraré la forma de volver del más allá!"_

-Maestro-interrumpió Gildartz.

-¡Ah! ¡Perdona! Solo recordaba.

-Maestro, sé que es algo muy doloroso para usted, sé que era **su mejor amigo** en todo el gremio.

Una antigua amistad destruida por la codicia, y un alma en ira con deseos de venganza y destruir al hombre quien lo entregó, quien fue su mejor amigo en vida.

**Continuará…**

Mientra, de vuelta en la cripta del Guardián…

-¡Yihihihihihihihihi! Al parecer pronto nuestros pequeños amigos de Fairy Tail tendrán pronto un encuentro con los primeros de la Bestia de Siete Cabezas , mientras que su viejo maestro tendrá una linda reunión con un viejo amigo … del más allá. ¡Yihihihihihihi! Bien mis pequeños amiguitos, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, sean buenos y digan no a mierdaton.

**Detrás de la Pluma y la Tinta:**

Después de un largo período de falta de inspiración estoy devuelta con más, y aquí estoy con las inspiraciones de mis personajes para este trabajo.

Como habrán visto Freyja (Sirena griega), Sigyn (Drow) y Ciacco (Necrófago); estos están inspirados en los Homúnculos de FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Lust, Envy y Gluttony. Bueno, más bien los siete Barbarian Beast están inspirados en los Homúnculos (lo verán en el futuro).

Mientras que los Wraiths, las misteriosas criaturas que casi descubren a nuestros héroes fueron una ocurrencia de una mezcla en los Nazgûl de El Señor de los Anillos y de los monstruosos Ra'zac de la saga de libros de Christopher Paolini.

El bosque Malahauth, el origen proviene de las antiguas leyendas artúricas de Ávalon, auque supuestamente es menos tenebroso y habitado por criaturas menos crueles.

Bueno, antes irme debo responder todos lo reviews que me han dejado (jejejej… creyeron que los olvidé, pero tengo memoria de elefante).

**Yuuki Tao:** Agradezco que te guste mi estilo de escritura, me gusta auto identificarme con mi maestro Tim Burton. Además debo decir que no es un Demonio sino que un Undead de nivel 10; o sea un Vampiro muy poderosos con delirios de grandeza. Poco a poco se sabrá todo.

**Gabe Logan: **Aaahh… Buuueenop, sí, es demasiado poderos, ya es un Undead de Nivel 9, y es el segundo al mando en esta cruzada contra la raza humana y terrateniente del Vampiro. Y creo que debo recordarte que a la mayoría de las criaturas oscuras **Odian la luz. **¿Y no crees que eso sería saberse la tabla de 1? También puedo decir que es un mezcla de dos clases de seres malignos de los juegos de RPG: Warlock y Lich. Bueno, en fin todos comenten errores, espero que sigas leyendo.

**Shakanrose:** Me alegra que haya gustado espero que lo sigas leyendo.

Sin más que decir me despido y no olviden, si se portan mal el próximo año Santa le cortará la cabeza, la llenará de dulces y se la dará de comer a sus demonios renos.


End file.
